The Three Brothers
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Fellowship is broken. The Watch separated. A new reader has taken over, and can only lead to more chaos for our characters, trying to complete the quest and destroy the One Ring, before it's too late. New faces abound. The adventure continues. During 'The Two Towers'. Sequel to Reader's Retribution. Beta read by REMdream.
1. Preface to Book Three

**The Three Brothers**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All items dropped into Middle-earth belong to their respected owners and to me. I own the original characters, items that belong to me, the plot points that belong to me, etc.

 **Warning:** Please go back and read _Reader's Retribution_ first or you will get lost. Also, feel free to check out the series order on my profile for complete details. Thank you. :)

*.*.*

Welcome to Book II in the Item Insertion Parody Anthology. :) And for those who read the first half of this fanfic before, welcome back and with an improvement in my writing skills. :) I know. It's been at least two or three years since I worked on this story, and I really didn't like that I deleted it the previous time and didn't back it up. So, now we're back here again. Where I stopped writing last time was when Frodo and Sam first meets Gollum and Mortar, and then I stopped for a reason that I don't remember.

Anyway, here we go again. And I'll do my best to keep this story interesting, as if it wasn't interesting enough. Here we go. :) This chapter was beta read by REMdream.

*.*.*

 **Preface to Book Three**

Heartbeat. Stop. Heartbeat. Remorse. Heartbeat.

That was what Clockwise felt as he flew through the forests of Amon Hen. His red feathered plumage would not stop retreating from his scarlet feathers. This was the last thing he wanted. He needed to find Frodo Baggins, the gentle-hobbit with a thick head of curly brown hair, a fair face, bright blue eyes, and a perky personality that even the scarlet macaw couldn't ignore. The greenery in the forest, with its prickly bushes and brushstrokes of green fir trees gave the atmosphere a certain…

ROAR!

No way. That was an Orc all right. Awful close to the stone ruins that were scattered about the place. No. His friends! The hobbits! Yes, there they were. Merry Brandybuck, with his brown hair and noble looks, and Pippin Took, with his golden hair and innocent eyes, throwing stones at the Orcs, menacing creatures whose shields and armor were dressed in a white painted hand. And there was Boromir, the noble Gondorian man, fighting for his friends' lives, protecting them.

Surely, Clockwise would protect them, too.

"CAW!" Clockwise croaked. "You'll not have them. THWACK!" He used one of his talons, aiming the bronze pendant with its silvery pearls, the pearls that Galadriel, Celeborn and Algar, the silvery furred cat, gave to him as a gift. He jumped in shock. The bronze pendant worked! The Orc was knocked out and a few were stunned by the blinding flash of golden light. "Yes!" He cried in triumph.

He did it. He really did it.

"This pendant is quite useful," Clockwise said, admiring the pendant.

Merry cried, amidst fighting the Orcs with his stones, "Clockwise, keep the—"

Too late. THWACK! Clockwise saw colors swirling around him. He was falling, falling and crashing down to the forest floor. His tongue was sticking out. Had he died? Surely, he died. But no, he was still alive and breathing… and being picked up by his talons, which were now sore from the hand-holding, by none other than an Orc. Clockwise poked his head up enough to see the scene. No! Merry and Pippin! They were caught! No! He had to save them.

And Boromir? He couldn't see the soldier. What was he doing? What was he doing? What was he…

o-o-o

Zirakzigil was a strong iron tower that rose to the top of the tallest mountain. It was here that the Tonkinese cat Hakim found himself at. Oh, how he remembered those days when Zirakzigil was at its prime, but that was centuries before this event. The snowstorm was dreadful, nearly plugging up his eardrums in the process. He was so cold, and yet he climbed.

Higher and higher he climbed up the mountain. He would reach the top yet… and he stopped, coming face to face with a grey robed wizard turned into a white robed wizard. Hakim's mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. An angel? A Maiar? Wait. He was saying the same thing here, at least in this world.

But… he recognized this wizard more than anyone, even as he followed him down the mountain. He smiled. Well, it was time to get back to work, as he would put it. He would indeed do just that. Yes, he would. Nothing could stand in their way now. Nothing….

o-o-o

When Teresa Nytch, a dirty-blonde haired girl with pale hazel-green eyes, first watched her mom buy Clockwise, it was the greatest feeling she'd ever known. She was so elated that the feeling refused to leave her side. She could hardly expect anything less than to get a parrot and name him Clockwise, for it was the clock was what drove his name.

She felt it was an important name for a parrot to have. It gave him strength, he could also tell by the clock what time it was, squawking as he did so. That helped Teresa out a lot… maybe not so much with her older sister Jessica, who could hardly stand the bird. Really, Teresa wasn't about to give up her bird. Not for anything.

She just didn't expect her bird and Jessica's cat to zoom towards _The Lord of the Rings_ books and just disappear. And now they were gone, and remained gone for quite some time. Now that Teresa was in her mid-twenties, the whole prospect of keeping Erita's books, without giving them back was something she couldn't quite ignore. In the end, she gave Erita her books back. There was no need for them now. She had her own copies that spelled golden-brown dust everywhere.

Just what was going on with books these days? Was it a growing thread? All she knew was, by now, the adventures with the item-dropping into Middle-earth had only just begun to resurface. She was going to be caught up in it. She knew she was. It was just a matter of when.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) More chapters are coming.


	2. Prologue: Teresa

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Keeping up with the tradition that is the main storyline for the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology, the Prologue and the Interludes will be in first person. The main chapters will be in the third person.

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **Teresa**

My name is Teresa. Teresa Nytch. And hey, we're back again to this ol' trilogy! The reason I say this is not to pinpoint scary notions or anything in the manner that is scary – although, there may be scary elements to come or serious. Not that it makes a difference, because I'll be telling this story in the way events did come to pass, excuse the pun.

And while my life has taken a new turn. I am now in college and about ready to graduate with my degree in Writing. Creative Writing. The need for this was due to the adventures that my sister Jessica Nytch had with her friend Erita Rashkin. I decided to major in the degree, not just for that reason, but because I really love to write and invent new things and new tricks.

Today, is my graduation day. I'm not planning on celebrating anything big. Just going home to my parents, before I look for an apartment and a job. Big news. Big news.

So I drove my beat up tan colored car into the parking lot. It was packed. Good thing I had my floral dress with the lace and the pink flowers over the white backdrop on, over my graduation gown. There was no telling what would have happened if… never mind. Let's move on.

The campus was huge, filled with many tan brick buildings. All fairly new. The auditorium had rounded corners outside. But it was inside that made it all the more worth it. There was the entrance hall in the colors of blue and yellow painted along the walls. Red beams here and there. There was also a stone fountain decked with many plants. It was truly magical and almost Tolkien-like. No wonder I wanted to come here.

"Come on, Teresa!" one of my friends, an auburn-haired girl named Bridget Lynn, called to me, beckoning me forward into the auditorium. It was so big and so dark that there was enough room on the ground floor to seat two-hundred people or more. The balcony could seat close to two-hundred as well. It was a massive theater, perfect for the thespians. "Here. Isn't this exciting?"

"Of course it is," I said, knowing the right words to say.

Of course it was. Why else wouldn't a grand theater, filled with students graduating college not be grand? Bridget was all right. She valued the things I did, mainly writing. Well, we've been friends for two years… yeah. I didn't know that much about her, except that she was moving away and I might not see her again. Ever. Again.

That really puts a damper on the situation.

All I knew was it all happened so quickly from this point forward. We reached the food court in no time at all, which had recently been remodeled with all the latest lime green furniture and booths with blue cushioned backs and seats. We had our cards, which we would hand to the presenter, letting them know what our degrees were that we were graduating with, and so on. I'll admit I was excited… until I lost Bridget. I had no idea where she ran off to this time. I quietly took my spot at one of the booths…

Oh. We were starting now? I wasted no time and picked a spot in the line. I was the seventh person in line, which was fine, but it was still nerve wracking. But where was Bridget? I couldn't believe this. I couldn't find her. Now what was I to do?

" _Work on the trilogy…"_

"Huh?" I thought I heard a strange voice in the air. What did it mean, 'work on the trilogy'? Had I gone mad? Noo! We were moving.

My heart skipped a few beats. Just remember what to do. I had the card in my hand. Now I just need to remember what I was supposed to say… nothing. I was supposed to say nothing to the presenter… or maybe I was. Oh, I didn't know. All I knew was I was in my seat and the ceremony had begun. So far, all I could say is nice work with those speeches… and I wasn't sitting with who I wanted to sit with. Bummer. But what surprised me was a mysterious man in a black suit sat down next to me. Just what was his business here.

"Enjoying the festivities," the man told me, as if his presence was meant to be here.

"What are you doing here?" I stopped myself. No, that wasn't right. I didn't even know him. And yet, he continued to speak,

"Six years ago, you and your friends did something reckless," the man continued without a pause. "You messed with the timeline. We've been searching for you to make sure you prevent this. If you continue down the path you've set on, you, your sister and your sister's friend will be in grave danger. You will be taken into the books. Don't drop anymore items into the books. Or we will do it for you."

"I don't know who you are," I admitted, keeping my voice even. I had to. I didn't know this guy, let alone what his business was with me.

"Please," the man spoke, almost pleading. "For your sake, we're all going to keep our eyes on you. Everyone is watching and I'll admit the stories were fine, before they were messed with."

"I don't understand. Do you mean 'The Lord of the Rings'?" I asked, curious. I read the trilogy so many times, I knew _The Two Towers_ front to back. Still… "Why is it so important?"

"Shh! It's your turn. It's your turn. Go!" The man answered, his eyebrows raised in an effort to point me in the right direction.

I turned and looked. Oh! The line was moving. I hastened my steps to reach the stage. I did as best I could, but my blue high-heeled shoes nearly didn't cooperate with me. Still, I made it on stage, handed the presenter my card and received my diploma with many hugs of gratitude. Yes, I had graduated. Now I could start working on my books, in the manner that I choose. It felt good to be a graduate, and the cake they presented in the food court had vanilla buttermilk icing with fluffy white cake on the inside.

I had a good life. What could possibly go wrong?

-.-.-

I wish I had kept my thoughts shut with that question. No good ever came from asking that question. What could possibly go wrong? Doh! I wish I could just keep my thoughts still! Something to shield them from what lurked next…

I returned to my bedroom, which had some of my Frodo Baggins posters hanging on the walls. It was the best I could do, but Frodo sure was dreamy. Awwww… no. I needed to focus. What was I to do now? Bridget hadn't called me back or texted me. And what did that man mean at graduation? Something Erita and Jessica did six years ago? What was it? What was it?

Wait. _The Lord of the Rings_ books. And there it was: _The Two Towers_ , all neat and tidy. But there was golden-brown dust flying out from it. Well, maybe a peek. Maybe I could use my writing skills to work this out… wait. Could the book interact by thought? I was on the first two chapters and… oh no. Boromir was dying. Oh, that couldn't happen. No. I needed Boromir to be alive. I needed him…. Oh. The book did it for me. Boromir lives!

Now this story is getting interesting. I wonder what will happen next…


	3. 1: Boromir Lives!

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

All right, so here's the breakdown on the story. Frodo and Sam do not appear until Book 4. Everyone else is in Book 3. I will get back there with Frodo and Sam, but first we're in Book 3. Also, our characters are split up, including our Watch – Gizzard and Clockwise – but they have their own stories to tell as well, and develop more, too. So, we'll see that coming up as well. In the meantime, enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter One:**

 **Boromir Lives!**

Grey. There was grey everywhere, but the landscape was very real. Gizzard knew that to be true. He had been wandering across the forests of Amon Hen for quite some time, searching for Frodo Baggins. That hobbit had to be here somewhere.

Rushing water was behind him. The breezy air was in front of him, whistling against his black fur. Though he donned yellow eyes, his brother Mortar, more commonly known to those around him as Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, had bloodshot eyes. Bloodshot and coursing with envy, rage and what not. That cat longed for his "scratch toy", but Gizzard knew it better as the One Ring.

There was no way his brother was going to take it now. Still, he had to find Frodo. That hobbit could be anywhere…

"Doh!" Gizzard spat, as he collapsed on the leafy ground. Luckily, he managed to stop before he careened down the sloping hill. Man, did his claws hurt. And there he was. His black cat brother Mortar. "Mortar!"

"We speak only by thought around here," Mortar proclaimed, sinisterly.

"Do we? The other animals, scattered throughout Middle-earth take pride in being heard," Gizzard said, announcing himself and his claim of the land.

Mortar's bloodshot eyes bled through his brother. "Don't talk to me about what rules apply here! Where is it?" He pounced on Gizzard, forcing his brother into a choke hold. Gizzard fought for air, desperate to have some. Wait. Was Mortar letting him live? Surely, he… he released him, allowing his younger brother the chance to cough and breathe. "I'm sorry. I know you are my brother and I must let you live… for now anyways." He added, "My offer still stands. Join me and we can find our Scratch Toy. Or don't. But I doubt you'll find the Ring-bearer now. I just saw him flee down the slope. He's miles away by now, before you can catch him." He asked, extending his paw. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Gizzard looked long and hard at the paw. Should he take it? Should he give in and simply use the One Ring to… no! The One Ring was evil. But his brother saved his life. Maybe there was some good in him after all. But how much remained to be seen.

"Come with me now. Please?" Mortar asked, jerking his paw forward in desperation.

Gizzard shook his head. "No. It's better the One Ring is destroyed. The last thing we need to see it corrupt someone else. Frodo is doing the job for me and for you." He watched his brother look, snarl and return his hotly gaze at him. He continued to speak. "It's better this way."

Mortar growled. "No it's not! I'm going after it! Good luck finding Bo-ro-mir and your friends. They'll be done for and halfway eaten by those Orcs, if I know their skills."

"What?" Gizzard asked, charging off without another word.

He ran without stopping. His heart raced inside his chest, causing him to pant more. But he couldn't stop. He had to find Boromir and the Company, before it was too late. He could hear Mortar's harsh laughter in the distance, before he too fell to silence. Well, Gizzard hoped he was all right, but then…

He slid to a stop. There, before a tree and the river was Boromir. Alive and well, but wiping sweat off his brow. And there was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, also alive and well. They were talking with him, speaking to him. But where were the hobbits? That was a good question.

"Boromir, what happened?" Gizzard asked, as he leapt towards them. "Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, what happened? I thought we were keeping an eye on the hobbits. And Clockwise. Is he…"

"I'm sorry," Boromir said, his voice hushed. "I tried to save them."

"No," Gizzard shook his head. They couldn't all be dead. Who would take the Ring to Mordor? Who would save them now? The world was doomed. He knew it was.

"Calm down. That's not what you think happened," Aragorn said, lowering his hands in defense.

"They were taken. Clockwise, Merry and Pippin," Boromir explained, his voice nearly uneven with worry. His hands trembled with fright. Gizzard sighed in defeat. He knew better than to… wait. Did he? Boromir lost Frodo in the process. "They were taken by Orcs."

"We'll find them," Aragorn said, admitting the truth.

"We will?" Gizzard asked, concerned. "What about Frodo and Sam? Where are they?"

"They're on the other side of the Anduin, heading for Mordor," Aragorn answered, gazing at the opposite river bank. "We can no longer do anything for them. Their fate is no longer in our hands. Now, our fates rest in saving Clockwise, Merry and Pippin, before the Orcs do something to them. Or worse, Saruman finds them."

"Or worse," Gizzard spoke under his breath.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "What happened to speaking by thought, Gizzard?"

Gizzard shrugged. "I came to realize that it would better for me to speak out loud. Don't all animals speak out loud here in this world."

"They do indeed, my friend," Aragorn answered, smiling.

"Lead the way, Aragorn. Lead on," Gizzard said, waiting for the Ranger's command.

"I will follow you now, my brother," Boromir nodded Aragorn's way. Aragorn patted his shoulder. It would seem they had made peace between themselves and each other.

"Come on. This way!" Aragorn said, taking light provisions before leading the Hunters on through the wilderness. Gizzard followed, determined to make amends for abandoning Clockwise. Even he had to admit. He also cared for the hobbits. He was growing fond of their kin. The last thing he wanted to see was the hobbits in worse hands, which was exactly what he feared would happen if they did not hurry.

Soon enough, they left Amon Hen, heading now for rugged terrain, many boulders and stones, as well as grasslands. Great. It was exactly where Gizzard did not want to be at: open countryside. But open countryside was where they were heading. There was no turning back.


	4. 2: Rune

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Sorry for the long wait. I was finishing up the Hobbit Wizards and this chapter was tricky to figure out. I've got it figured out now. So, we'll see what other progress I make for this story. :) And now we've come to the chapter where the Three Hunters – in this case Four Hunters – meet the Rohirrim. :) The Daemon Ritus returns, which it first appeared in the 2002 movie "Scooby Doo".

*.*.*

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Rune**

Gizzard slept uncomfortably that night. Keeping watch with Legolas and Aragorn was not an easy task, not even for a cat who longed for sleep. He sighed between yawns, snores and droned out purrs. How he longed to see Gwen again. Gwendolyn, the grey tabby cat, who now spent her days at Rivendell, in the valley of Imladris. He missed her dearly and longed to see that she was all right, but given her tale of how she landed in Rivendell alongside Elrond during the Black Plague, he did not know. He only knew that she was centuries old, far older than he.

How he wished he was there by her side, but Gwen's fate was tied to the War of the Ring. If Sauron was defeated, then she would be free to wander throughout Middle-earth. If they failed, if Frodo failed… oh, he could not bear the thought of it. Not only that, but he lost track of Mortar and now Clockwise was off with Merry and Pippin, either captured or killed, he did not know where the Uruk-hai were taking them. Good thing Boromir was still alive, but even he had to ask how the Gondorian soldier did it. Surviving all those orcs was no easy feat.

Then there was the mess the Abyssinian cat Algar placed upon him, concerning his brother Silvanus. To be careful and cautious, but also to find Silvanus and bring him home. Gizzard hoped he could do just that, but the road already was a long way from reaching its end. Then there was the Tonkinese cat everyone was keen on discussing. The last thing he needed was another cat throwing him off the trail. His older brother Mortar already attempted this on him not too long ago in Amon Hen. What made this Tonkinese cat so dangerous and mysterious? He'd ask, but he feared on what the answer would be.

ZIIINNG! CRASH!

"MEOW!" Gizzard jumped a few feet into the air, before landing flat on Boromir's lap. He hadn't expected to be so scared before in his life. Something caught his attention. Oh no! It was that triangular gold object. No! "The Daemon Ritus! What's it doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but it's too early to discuss…" Boromir spoke too soon. The Daemon Ritus opened up, zapping him, Gizzard, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in their spots. His eyes rolled backwards, but his spirit left his body. He was happy. He was zipping around in the air… and landing in another body. "I'm okay! I'm—" What? He was wearing Ranger's clothes? "I'm Aragorn."

"How did I get in Boromir's body?" Gizzard-Boromir asked, feeling his fingers. "You have such huge fingers, Boromir."

"Thanks Gizzarrd," Boromir-Aragorn said, serious.

"I had my thoughts on what being an elf is like," Aragorn-Legolas said, feeling his bow. "Much longer than a Ranger's bow."

"And if dwarves really learned about hygiene, they…" Legolas-Gimli was cut off by the running cat, circling around their campsite.

"I'm a cat! I'm a cat! I'm a _cat!_ " Gimli-Gizzard stopped mid-step, staring at the group. "What?"

"Don't tire me out! I've done a lot to keep myself from sweating," Gizzard-Boromir addressed his cat body.

"Really? I would love to see that," Gimli-Gizzard said, delighted. "Tell me now, cat. What interests you in—" But Gimli couldn't speak another word. His spirit moved out of Gizzard's body and into the air, colliding with his dwarvish self. He stumbled a little in surprise. He was back, wasn't he? He did have dwarf hands. "I'm back!"

"I am too," Legolas said, delighted.

"Well, that was most unexpected," Boromir said, testing his hands.

"So, what's the plan now?" Legolas asked, curious.

"Well, first things first: are we all back to normal," Aragorn asked, concerned.

Gizzard spun himself in a wide circle and collapsed on the grassy ground. He sighed. He was dizzy, but happy to be in his cat form again. "I'm me. And now…" he stared at the Daemon Ritus now. The object closed up and propelled into the air. It had done its job. "Glad that thing is gone. It would be disastrous if it did that again to us."

"This time was much faster, Gizzard," Gimli said, sighing in distress.

"Come, my friends. We must be off," Aragorn said, ready to leave the campsite.

"You don't think that flying object will be back, do you?" Gizzard asked, also distressed.

"If it does, hopefully it won't be me that it wants to detach my spirit from my body," Gimli snorted.

"Come. Let's be off," Aragorn said, taking the lead through the plain country. His companions followed a second later, glad to be away from their hiding place.

…

Gizzard moved in silence alongside the Four Hunters. He wasn't alone, for Boromir also kept his thoughts to himself. The last thing the black cat expected from the soldier was silence, but Boromir achieved this through the course of their journey through Rohan. For they were now in the land of the Rohirrim, as Gizzard put it. Legolas and Aragorn did much of the talking, with Gimli seldom joining in. But that wasn't the only thing keeping Gizzard's mind in check. There were various tiny skull keychains falling down throughout the landscape and vanishing a second later. It was the most bizarre mainstream objects to strike the land, leaving the cat in a confused state, if not troubled to say the least.

"Eh, Aragorn," Gizzard asked, beside himself with concern, "what say you about these objects falling in and out across the land? It means trouble doesn't it."

"Hmm?" Aragorn looked about the landscape, but couldn't see any objects. "I see nothing of the sort, Gizzard. What do you see?"

"Skull keychains. Several pilfering the land," Gizzard answered, his voice shaky. "Eh, let's keep moving. I doubt we'll… whoa!" He fled behind a rock at the sound of hooves. "Stop them! They might attack me!" Lucky for him, the mysterious skull keychain objects receded, but it didn't help his mood.

Were the objects going to attack again? Or was it the mystery of it all that left him concerned? Something told him the objects came for a reason. But then whatever that reason was, he just hoped that Clockwise, Merry and Pippin weren't caught up in the fray. That would have been devastating. And these large boulders, amidst a morning sunlight and a prairie grass were enough to settle his nerves a little.

Then again, who were the riders that stopped? He had to get in on the action. And push through a couple of horses along the way… yes! He made it in time to greet his friends and a brown European Burmese cat who snarled at him.

"I'm sorry. I must have caught you at a bad time," Gizzard said, attempting to flee.

"Stop!" The European Burmese cat commanded. That halted Gizzard right on the spot. "Who are you? Are you with these four travelers?"

Gizzard moved back next to Boromir. "Yes, and my name is Gizzard. I'm traveling with these four to seek out my friends. They've been missing and were captured. We need your help and safe travel through these lands."

"I am Rune," the European Burmese cat introduced himself in a hotly deep-set voice. "I ride with Éomer, who leads these Rohirrim. You would be safe in these lands, but word has it that the king is ill, as is his dog Leon."

Gizzard snorted. "Leon? There's a dog named Leon." His smile faded with Rune's glare. "Sorry."

"Do not disown the name, my new friend. There's an Abyssinian cat that torments Leon day and night, who goes by the name of Silvanus," Rune explained, serious. "On top of that, there's a white wizard roaming the land and with him travels a Tonkinese cat. If you see this Tonkinese cat, watch for him. We do not know his folly nor what he will do. He's just as mysterious as the white wizard, but also may be dangerous."

"I understand," Gizzard said, cautiously.

"Good," Rune said, nodding in delight. "How come you to these lands? How did you get so far, so fast? You friend, Strider, says you all came here through flight for four days now."

"It wasn't easy, but thanks to the Elves and the Valar, I am able to travel through great distances in such short spans of time," Gizzard answered, curious. "It's a gift we cats all share here, if we aren't from this world."

"I have that gift as well," Rune said, giving a small smile. "I came here, not long after the Tonkinese cat, but I'm afraid I came to Rohan when it was new. This is my home and I dare not leave these lands unless called forth to do so."

"I know a friend, who's also trapped in a land she cannot get out of," Gizzard spoke in turn.

"Gwendolyn," Rune answered, sighing in admiration. "Yes, I've heard her dilemma. All the cats around Middle-earth hear rumors about themselves."

"I didn't hear of you until now," Gizzard said, curious.

"That's because I've kept my sight hidden from others. No one's allowed into my head unless spoken by me," Rune said, facing him once again. "Let that be a promise." He craned his head up for a second. Eomer was preparing to leave. Rune whistled, calling a bluebird to his attention. "This blue bird came from a different time as well, but he landed in Rohan around the same time as me and has been my friend ever since. We call him Thrush and may he serve you in your endeavor."

Gizzard waited until the bluebird perched on his shoulder, before expressing his gratitude to Rune. "Thank you. I will take care of him."

"You'd better. He's the only friend I've got out here, until things change," Rune said, climbing up Éomer's leg.

"Well, you just gained a new friend!" Gizzard called in excitement.

Rune smiled again. "I welcome it. Farewell!" With one last look, he and the Rohirrim left Gizzard and his companions alone with their new horses. Rune had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he would meet Gizzard, nor did he expect what the future had in store for them both. Then again, who knew what was out there. Just that Thrush was delivered safe and sound beside him…

…

Gizzard sped up his flight, enough so where he could keep up with the horses. But it was no easy feat, for Aragorn, Legolas – with Gimli astride his horse and behind him – and Boromir riding on ahead of him. The cat stopped to rest. He couldn't do this anymore and he was naught but a few feet away from the group. His yellow eyes turned upwards at the bluebird, chirping away in front of him.

"Get off me!" he said, swatting at the bluebird.

"You need to go! You need to go now!" Thrush squeaked in a higher voice.

"He talks," Gizzard said in amazement.

"Come, come." Thrush said, his wings beating against his sides. "We must hurry." He sped off before Gizzard could catch up.

"Well, as long as Rune trusts him," Gizzard said, fleeing across the plains and into the wreckage of bones and rotting flesh. He sniffed the air, stopped upon seeing the skull keychains falling by the dozens in front of him. Was this a joke? Or were these ghosts following him everywhere? Oh, how he missed Gwen and Clockwise. If only he could see them again…

"Here," Aragorn said, leading the way through the area.

"What is it?" Gizzard asked, alarmed and confused.

"Tracks," Gimli answered with ease. "I think Aragorn has found something."

"It better be hobbits," Boromir cried out in exhaustion. "I miss them already and would dearly love to apologize for…"

"Frodo and Sam aren't here," Gizzard announced, beside himself with worry. "Besides, Merry and Pippin could be anywhere."

"Anywhere," Thrush repeated in his high-pitched voice.

"You know you sound like a chipmunk," Gizzard admitted to his new friend.

"Humph." Thrush protested. "And you sound like a big boom dog."

"I don't know what that is," Gizzard admitted, chuckling a little bit.

Well, they had the trail. Merry and Pippin were inside Fangorn Forest. But Gizzard could sniff out something else wrong. The horses… they fled away from their campsite.

"The horses have fled!" Legolas announced, concerned all the same.

Gizzard glared at the elven prince with some remorse. "What was your first guess?" He turned his attention from the horses to the forest. "Clockwise, I hope you're okay."


	5. 3: Water Journals

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

We're back to Merry, Pippin, and Clockwise. :) The idea behind the water puddle journals comes from the ABC show "Last Man Standing", involving Vlogs and Clockwise's journal is inspired by the Vlogs as well.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Water Journals**

 _Hours Ago…_

Clockwise squawked to attention. It had been days since the battle at Amon Hen, and yet, he could still recall clearly enough all that happened to him. The way the hobbits Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took had been taken by orcs. Though he fought as hard as he could against those filthy Uruk-hai, somehow they found ways of knocking him unconscious. Now, his head hurt like mad and with no reward, he feared he'd be eaten by the grotesque creatures with their pointed ears.

What surprised him more was how they could move through sunlight at great speeds. Not even the red macaw, whose feathers were matted and filthy, could fly as fast as they. It nearly spent his efforts. Then again, seeing the curly brown head and golden head from the two hobbits made him wonder what else was there for him and them. Was there any hope? Was Boromir and their friends searching for them now? And what became of Frodo? He was the one he was searching for most, and now even he didn't know the fate of the One Ring, the hobbit's fate… not even the fate of his lover Rosalina. He was certain now his blue macaw wife must be…

Wait. He remembered his wife. How beautiful she was, how gorgeous she looked in the morning. Preening her feathers and ruffling them up in their nest. How he lost their nest in the flight against those bulldozers. How he lost her, too. Tears trickled down his feathered face. He couldn't bear the thought…. No! He killed his wife and children! Oh, now he was a complete wreck. His wife was probably dead and he'd live in misery, and now his last days may very well be spent, eaten by one of the Uruk-hai, or all of them. He felt sure he was tasty to their mouths. He was a bird, and a bird's life was meaningless without their mate to guide them, to preen their feathers together, to love each other in a tender, affectionate way only birds could love.

Ah! The life of a married parrot…

"Stop preening and get… oh, you doughty bird!" said one of the orcs that night, throwing the macaw on the grassy ground.

Clockwise stirred. No. His legs were still chained… no. He shook himself. They were bound by rope, not chains. And… his legs moved off of them loosely. He could escape. He smiled, turning his gaze over to Merry and Pippin. They too were coming up with a plan. Brilliant! Now he needed one and to also follow the hobbits wherever they went. But where would they go? The forest right in front of them? Oh, he didn't know if that was a good idea.

 _Drip!_

"Huh?" Clockwise spun around, his gaze meeting that of a nearby puddle. The water was clear as crystal, and there was a message on the front, saying: _Video log ready to go. Say whatever you want._ "You mean like a journal?" he asked the puddle, curious now. The puddle's words continued to form. _Yes, we mean a journal. Good luck!_ That was it for the transmission. The words stopped forming, receding back into the water. He raised his eyebrows for a second. "Okay, I can do this. Oh! It's starting. Okay."

He began his first video log via water puddle:

"It is day… whatever." Clockwise shooed the air with his feathered wing, sending red feathers flying through the air. "Well, anyway. Yes, I am Clockwise and this is the great outdoors. What can I say about the outdoors? It's smelly," He counted with his feathered fingers, "it's robust, and it definitely has that good old orc-y smell to it. You know, the kind of smell that makes you want to throw up, suck it back in, and then throw it up again. And they talk about meat relentlessly, and then they don't do anything but talk." He sighed. "What a life. What a good ol' life to be stuck with mother hen orcs that only care about meat, meat and meat. And another thing, I… SQUAWK!" He choked up his words as best he could. "And that's the end of the water log."

The puddle returned to its normal crystal surface. Only Clockwise's gaze was met by Grishnákh, whose eyes only meant "death to the parrot!" The red macaw gulped. Even he was concerned about his fate.

"You insulting orcs now, filthy parrot?" Grishnákh asked, snarling aggressively at him.

"N-n-n-no, your great endeavor," Clockwise squawked. "I just meant how orcs were dashing, darling, well-to-do orcies. Why would I go about insulting them for? I meant no disrespect."

"Hm. Didn't sound very flattering, birdy," Grishnákh said, throwing him into the air. "If I catch you down here again, I'll pluck your feathers off one by one. Huh?"

Clockwise glanced over. There were horses and riders coming, dressed in battle armor with horse designs. Wait. That was good. His hope was here. And Merry and Pippin? They were fleeing into the woods. He had to get out of here. He had to… he had to fly. He coughed several times. He checked his throat. It was swollen and it ached like mad. He had to get out of here, but he had to save himself. There was only one way to go: follow Merry and Pippin into the forest and not look back. Oh. He only hoped there was a spring nearby to restore his health, wash himself clean and heal his sore throat. If only he knew what dangers lurked inside this forest. Oh dear…


	6. Interlude 1: Caught!

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Now we're back with Teresa.

*.*.*

 **Interlude One:**

 **Caught!**

I was in such a pleasant mood. A) Because of what I did to _The Two Towers_ – mainly because I was the one who spoke about the water puddles turning into journals for my dear parrot Clockwise – and hardly expecting this to turn out so well. Not because it was too horrid what Clockwise said – call it 'brute honesty' and it was mainly about the orcs – not too much damage for anyone else – but because I figured my parrot needed something to keep his mind on the fight. B) Because it seemed like everything was turning out according to plan – even though I'm not sure what that Daemon Ritus was still doing in the story… I blame Erita and my sister Jessica for that prank on the Fellowship. And C) Since I was most probably attracting attention to those men in suits, who I'm sure were thinking I shouldn't meddle as it was… how right I'd been.

They were just harmless gags. What's the worst that could happen to me? It turns out that question is very formidable. Next thing I knew my bedroom door smashed to the floor and collapsing on my bed, ripping it to shreds. There were the men in suits, with their swords and rifles on hand. Did I mention that they looked very pleasant today?

I smiled, in the effort that what I was doing wasn't too far-fetched. "Can I help you today?"

The same man I met at my graduation smiled at me. I recognized his face and all his features. Rugged, yet cute with short black hair and a fair face that one couldn't ignore. He wasn't alone, for there was a man with olive skin and another man that stood about six feet tall. They all had weapons ready, as if they were waiting to strike. I held the book as tightly as I could… until the man I met stole it from me, staring at it with a translucent smile on his face.

"Right. This book has also been tampered with," the man said, passing the book to his superiors. "Take this book along with the others. We're going to run a few tests on it for once."

"But that's my book!" I protested. "You can't take it! I need it."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me," the man said, readying his rifle. "Your sister and her friend will come, too. It's time we resolved this mess once and for all."

"Where? Where are you taking me?" I asked, defenseless against the men. They grabbed me and dragged me out the bedroom door. My room was a mess, no thanks to them. Didn't they have any decency? Still, I piped up as best I could, even as a blue vortex opened up in the middle of the hallway. "What's that? Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

"Quiet!" the man raised a hand in front of me. "Where we're going is top secret? And you are needed at once."

"Who are you?" I asked, timidly. I was afraid of the answer, but then my obsession with Frodo came right up in front of me. Maybe it was Frodo. Maybe… I didn't know. The man just stared at me.

"Come on. We're taking her with us now," the man told the others, pointing the way through the vortex.

"Wait. What?" I was too late to speak further. Next thing I knew, I shut my eyes and was thrown into the air by the men. All around me, there was water. My hair was getting wet, same with my flowery dress. Honestly, I did not expect this to happen to me. But here I was, sinking further and further through the portal… until…

SMACK!

I landed on the floor. A wood paneled floor. I opened my eyes, only to discover the men moved in file away from me. I took a look around at my surroundings. We were inside a large mess hall with large wool rugs and several rounded tables and polished chairs. There were buffet tables scattered around the place and a window where food was being served. My book was passed onto a hobbit, who was a few inches shorter than the man I met at graduation. He looked familiar to me. Too familiar.

The hobbit wasn't the only one in the room. There was also a giraffe and a few other characters from Middle-earth here as well. There were more men in black suits scattered around the walls and throughout the room. He grinned in sheer amazement.

"What is this place?" I asked, squealing in delight.

"I'm sorry. Is this yours?" said a familiar, fair masculine voice. I turned my gaze up to a fair elvish looking hobbit with thick curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. His attire consisted of English setting country clothes. He looked very familiar to me, but I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Thank you," I said, blushing from head to toe.

The hobbit knelt in front of me, also grinning. "You're the fan I've been hearing so much about." He extended his hand to me. "Frodo Baggins. You must be Teresa Nytch."

I was dumbstruck. Frodo knew my name? As much as I wanted to question if this was real or not, Frodo certainly looked real to me. Real enough to touch… yes, his hand was so soft and real, of course. Of course, he was real! Who was I kidding in this place? This strange place, no doubt. Still, Frodo helped me stand up. He looked so handsome.

"Well, your sister Jessica's told me so much about you," Frodo explained with ease. "But then, she did act like a fangirl out of her mind. The guards had to restrain her, before she grabbed a piece of shirt off of me. It wasn't pleasant." He shrugged. "Ah. She's a typical fangirl." He grinned a small grin. "Please tell me you're different." He grinned again. "Then again, you're not doing anything of the sort."

"I'm not a typical fangirl," I said, hesitant a second later. No, that wasn't right! "I mean, I'm what you call average, normal. I won't rip any article of clothing from you." I slapped my forehead! I was already acting sheepish and a little out of my mind, too. How stupid! It was stupid! Frodo's right there… oh boy. "I'm sorry."

Frodo grinned again. It was amazing how I was fairly even with him, as far as eye level goes. "Do you want to sit down?" He showed me my book. "We can discuss this better if we find a place to sit and eat lunch."

I nodded. I had to. I might as well just explain everything to him. And I did, nearly too quick for me to finish the story. But when I was finished, Frodo raised a hand as he collected our food and our drinks.

"That's quite the story," Frodo said, grinning fondly. "I'm impressed you and your sister went that far with the books." He added, when we sat down, "But I'm afraid there's more to it than you know. This has been going on, ever since the books were first published. Just now, we're attempting to find a way to make it end."

"What happened? Besides, what little I accomplished," I asked, curious to know his tale.

"Well," Frodo began telling the tale, "It all started when…" And just like that, more of the story spun itself into being…


	7. 4: Rosalina

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Okay, about Frodo showing up in the Interlude: Frodo does show up in Book Four of _The Two Towers_ , but I honestly did not expect to bring him into the first Interlude. But now that he's in the interludes, this may lead to confusion, but then it wouldn't be any different to my _Strong Intentions_ series, which had flashbacks of the same character. Only for this story, they might be book flashbacks and interlude fast forwards. Confused yet or got it? Well, either way, let's continue the story. :)

Also, the song that inspired Clockwise | Reyes' gushing over Rosalina, when he first sees her, is from the band The Cars, titled "Drive". :D

*.*.*

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Rosalina**

Clockwise did not know how long he had flown inside the forest. For all he could see and bump into was mossy vines and feel his mouth become moisturized by dewdrops. The air was so heavy in this dark, ancient woods. Somehow, he wished he was home again. Home, safe and sound. Why then did his vision pick up distant memories? Memories he was trying so hard to remember? Wait. Something was blocking his vision. It was a white flashing spell. It was… it was…

CLONK!

He landed head first into one of the trees. He crashed on the ground, right in front of Merry and Pippin, who in turn were grabbed by a walking tree.

"SQUAWK!" Clockwise belted out hoarsely, zipping his way through the woods.

He had to get out of here. Now trees walked and… and they talked? The tree that captured Merry and Pippin was called Treebeard. Whoa! He must have been seeing things. There was no way he could survive in this forest with a talking tree named Treebeard. Surely, out of all the strange things happening in Middle-earth, he would think a talking tree would be enough to cure any illness… oh wait. He might have had the wrong disease.

"I'm seeing things! I must be _seeing_ things!" Clockwise flapped on without another word. Sure, Merry called out to him to stop, but he didn't hear it. He just wanted to be alone and away from this forest. But he couldn't find the way out. It was miles away there and back. Oh, whoa as him. Oh, whoa as him! Oh whoa…

No. There was something in a small glen. A beautiful blue macaw, dancing and twirling around in the air. His eyes widened, his mouth watering. Oh, he wanted to meet this blue macaw, know her name and how she got to Middle-earth in the first place. He flew down to the small glen with ease. It was so flourished here, the green grass and the clean air. There was even a fresh spring to sit and drink, which he would surely do. His feathers sweated with great rage. His throat was on fire and his words raspy. He needed this drink. He needed to…

"Who are you?" the sharp, feminine voice cried out in annoyance. Clockwise spun around, greeting the blue macaw whose eyes were filled with a hot temperament.

"I'm Clockwise," he said, coughing roughly. "Please, let me drink."

The blue macaw nodded. "Well, I wouldn't deny a poor, suffering bird from not drinking."

"Thank you," Clockwise said, his beak diving into the water and taking in large gulps.

"But I need to know how you got here, to Middle-earth," the blue macaw answered, curious. "No other macaw has entered these lands, as far as I'm aware of. So, it is curious how a red macaw, such as yourself, whose youth is shown but whose eyes must be very old – as old as I am – to have wandered into Middle-earth unchecked. How came you by this land? Was it a simple desire to be here? Because I for one didn't ask to come here."

"You didn't?" Clockwise asked, once he had his fill of the water. And, lo and behold, his throat felt much better and healed.

The blue macaw shook her head. "No. I didn't. I was sent here by a Tonkinese cat."

"The Tonkinese cat!" Clockwise sputtered aloud, spouting some water out of his beak by accident.

"Do you know him?" the blue macaw asked, clearly confused.

"Well, well… hm…" Clockwise gave it some thought. He shook his head. "No. Not really, but it does sound like a distant memory."

"Well, maybe it will jog your memory," the blue macaw said, curiously. Clockwise gazed fondly into her eyes. She was so beautiful. Why did he remember her so? She spoke again with much more innocence. "Rosalina. That's my name."

"Rosa… lina," Clockwise said, his head swelling up inside. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. That name was too much for him to bear. He knew her now. Rosalina, his wife. And he was Reyes. He knew he remembered that name from somewhere, and now it was clearer. He lost his wife in the bulldozer incident, where they lost their eggs. And then his journey to Middle-earth, and the Tonkinese cat Hakim. He knew it now. He knew everything. He extended his wings out to her, waiting for a hug, "Rosalina! It's me, Reyes."

Rosalina grinned a small grin. "Are you? Because last I recall, we were separated…"

"By the bulldozers," they said in unison.

"And I thought you were dead," Clockwise said, admitting the truth. "I'm sorry about that."

"Wait. You thought I was dead?" Rosalina asked, curious.

"Well, that's all in the past now, isn't it?" Clockwise said, grinning a toothy grin. "The spell has been lifted! I'm me again."

"Wait. You _thought_ I was dead?" Rosalina repeated, sharply.

"Does this mean you'll forgive me?" Reyes | Clockwise asked, grinning to one end of his yellow beak to the other end.

"Reyes! You… you…" Rosalina fumed, ready to chase him through the woods.

"Oh boy," Reyes | Clockwise said, terrified of his wife's anger then and there.

There was nothing he could do now, except fly. And he did fly, doing his best to avoid his wife's thumping beak and beating wings. She was clearly mad, even as they circled around Merry, Pippin and the talking tree who was now their friend. He was in trouble now, but how long would this anger streak last? Reyes | Clockwise did not know. The only thing he could do now was wait until his wife, Rosalina, calmed down and found a good spot to land… wherever that spot would be.

…

Reyes | Clockwise landed finally on one of the banks, close to the fountain spring. His wife followed moments later, tired and worn out. He shook his head, but glad to see Rosalina was safe and sound again. He glanced up as Merry and Pippin followed into the large glen, along with their tree friend.

"Who is that?" Reyes | Clockwise asked his blue macaw wife.

"Treebeard," Rosalina answered, sighing in order to catch her breath. "He governs Fangorn Forest. I'm merely a guest, with glens that the Tonkinese cat Hakim set up for me to live in. This was just a quick route to Wellinghall, where Treebeard lives."

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Reyes | Clockwise asked, concerned and nervous.

"I'll think on it." Rosalina spoke, softly. She cocked her head towards the two hobbits. "I believe your friends are expecting you. I'll catch up with you a bit later." She flew off into the trees, a few feet away and into another open glen with the moonlight to guide her.

Reyes | Clockwise sighed. Oh, how he loved his wife. Oh, how he wished he could have moments like this with her. Maybe he could bring her with him, as soon as he was reunited with Gizzard. How the Watch ended up separated was beyond him. They were tracking Frodo, and now that Halfling was gone and so was the One Ring. If only he knew where to locate it, he… no, no, no. He mustn't think such thoughts. He mustn't.

"You all right, Clockwise?" Merry asked the red macaw, concerned.

"Huh?" Reyes | Clockwise asked, startled. He remembered where he was. "Oh. I was just thinking… have you met my wife? Rosalina? She lives here in the forest."

"Does she?" Pippin asked, chirping up.

"Pippin," Merry said, beside himself with worry. He turned to Reyes | Clockwise. "Do you know where your wife lives?"

"She's over there!" Reyes | Clockwise spoke up, as the blue macaw came out of her nest. "There. That's Rosalina."

"Ah. She's a lovely bird," Merry said, sighing in awe.

"Yeah, she is," Reyes | Clockwise said, excited again. "And my true name is Reyes, not Clockwise. Although, that's the name I was given at the pet shop." He received no response. "Long story."

"Well, you should get some sleep," Merry said, joining Pippin over to the well.

Reyes | Clockwise sighed in desperation. He expected more from his friends, but given the tired expressions on their faces, he wasn't surprised. They needed to drink. He needed to reconcile with his wife. And Treebeard… well, he would talk with him later. Right now, he needed to see his wife and that was all that mattered to him. Silently, he flapped his wings over to the glen, where Rosalina was staying. Quietly, he plopped down next to her in the nest, surprising her all the same. Still, he rubbed his beak against hers. This moment was so perfect, especially when she rested her head against his neck. He sighed, enjoying this perfect moment… what else could happen… well, he didn't know. For now, this would do…

"Do you think Clockwise is going to behave that way all night long?" Pippin asked Merry, confused.

"Well, he did find his wife," Merry admitted, cheekily. He spoke more maturely, "Then again, what else could make that bird happy? He's found his true love. I say that's all that counts." Indeed, it did count, for the rest of the night at least for everyone. Then again, Reyes | Clockwise's cooing did not help him sleep all that well. Oh great. Boo hoo on him. At least the bird found his lover… but then, was it really worth it in the end? Merry didn't know, only that seeing the two parrots together again… well, they needed this evening together, didn't they? It was better this way, even as he lay back down to sleep once again.


	8. 5: The Talking Stick

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information. Thanks goes to REMdream for beta reading this chapter.

*.*.*

It's more water puddle journals! The toad, from the Hallmark miniseries "The 10th Kingdom", makes an appearance. The talking stick, whose idea was given to me by ValueMyHeart, and appeared in _Reader's Retribution_ , makes it reappearance. A mention of the "Star Wars" universe is also in this chapter.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Five:**

 **The Talking Stick**

Reyes | Clockwise opened his eyes. The sun's rays that had just poked out in the glen were shining brightly. He had to shut his eyes again in order to repel the light, but it didn't work. Was he doomed to see an endless see of golden hues? He flipped over, gazing at his beautiful blue macaw wife's sleeping form. He sighed. Rosalina looked so peaceful at this hour. It was for the best, given everything he'd been through.

Losing Gandalf in the Mines of Moria, followed by Gizzard and Frodo, was just… just… tragic! He just couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else. Unfortunately, he had to listen to Merry and Pippin talking to that – that – tree! No, he was an Ent. Right. He wasn't home, where the trees didn't talk. He huffed, stretching out his muscles and flying down to a water puddle to wash up. He briefly took a drink from the next water puddle, only this puddle splashed to life another video journal.

Oh brilliant! He could communicate – no, log the events in his life so far. Okay, where to start?

"Good morning all," he began with such grace and elegance. "It is now Day – whatever. Anyway, guess what? I just ran into my wife Rosalina! And regained my memories. So I'm a happy, cheerful macaw. Don't you forget the macaw bit!" He huffed. "What is it with the people and animals of this world calling us macaws parrots. There must be some reason behind it. But then I never expected the reason would be to rant on and on for hours about how precise cats are. I mean, have you seen Gizzard? All he talks about is finding his brother and stopping the Ring-bearer from stealing his 'Scratch toy'. Or was that Mortar? Anyway, it gets better…"

"Oh Clockwise!" Rosalina called to him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nothing honey!" Reyes | Clockwise returned his gaze to the water puddle. "So anyway, I…" it was too late. The puddle was now back to its first position. A normal, inanimate puddle. Oh great. "Well, so much for talking to a water puddle." He flapped quickly over to Merry, perching on his shoulder and squawking automatically. It was the most annoying sight in the world… or at least for them.

"Reyes, get off him!" Rosalina proclaimed, annoyed.

"Does he always do this?" Pippin asked, confused.

"Well, last time he did this, he perched on peoples' heads," Merry said, frustrated.

"Oh right. I remember Frodo talking about that." Pippin admitted, absentmindedly. "It didn't end well for Gimli or his father. Of course, that was at the Council of Elrond."

"Tell me about it." Rosalina asked, perching instead on one of the basins.

Reyes | Clockwise huffed, swiftly joining his wife over to the water basin. He was clearly peeved by this new change of subject. He really wanted to hop on the hobbits' shoulders, just because he felt the need to do so. Oh well. Now…

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" a green toad croaked from a nearby stump. He gave his instructions promptly, "I will give you the talking stick, if you can tell me which stick is right."

"Oh no!" Reyes | Clockwise flew in close to the toad. He glanced at his wife, sighing in relief when she landed close beside him. He returned his gaze to the toad, knowing what to do. "This toad has caused nothing but mischief and trouble, ever since it's got here."

"Right," Rosalina glanced at him, confused. "So, what does it mean?"

"Ribbit! If you ask a question, I will lie," the toad answered in its deep baritone voice.

"Doh!" Reyes | Clockwise fumed. "It's this riddle."

"Why don't we pull them both out?" Pippin suggested.

"Pippin, that would do worse damage," Merry said, joining the others and grabbing a stick. "This feels right."

"Goodbye," the toad said, hopping away and into the forest.

"Ho hoom," Treebeard answered, curious. "That was too easy, little hobbits."

"Does it work? Does it? Wait." Merry stared as the stick came to life and sang its tune about love and hope.

To most, the talking stick would have looked like an ordinary stick. But to those who had seen the stick's presence – such as Merry, Pippin and Reyes | Clockwise – it was something more. The small nicks and knotholes gave the stick away that it was ancient, but also powerful. How the stick came to be was anyone's question, with the exception of Erita Rashkin and Jessica Nytch's dealings with The Lord of the Rings books.

Whatever the case, it was a worthy stick, meant for anyone willing enough to grab it and heed its call. And that in turn led to the events of today and how the stick somehow managed to reappear before Merry, Pippin and Reyes | Clockwise.

"How is it here? The talking stick is here!" Reyes | Clockwise spoke in delight.

"I'm sorry, but what is a talking stick?" Rosalina asked, flat out. "Sticks don't talk...," she returned her gaze to Treebeard, "no offense, Treebeard."

"Yes, yes." Treebeard hummed. "From my understanding, birds are always a hasty sort of creature, especially the right kinds of birds."

"Hullo? Hullo." Merry said, tapping on the stick. He glimpsed over at Pippin for a second. "I told you. This stick only responds to Elrond."

"Maybe he'll speak to us," Pippin said with a light shrug.

Rosalina pulled the stick over to her. "Let me see that." She spoke to the stick loudly, "We'd like to know where to find the nearest watering hole!"

"Not now," Merry said, annoyed and pulling the stick away from her. "You've had plenty of time to speak to the stick."

"It's only been here for four hours. I sensed it!" Rosalina spoke in delight.

"Are you a Jedi?" Reyes | Clockwise asked her, intrigued.

"No, of course not. I..." Rosalina's fuming ended with the stick's awakening.

The stick yawned for a few seconds. "Oh. Company." He yawned again. "The last time I was awake, it was – about that – that Tonkinese cat everyone's talking about." He yawned a third time. "He says he lives in this forest – until someone – awakens him. Then he will leave, as shall I. Now please, let me sleep."

"Thank you," Merry said, setting the stick down.

"Come, my new friends, the Entmoot awaits us," Treebeard said, helping Merry and Pippin onto his shoulders. Reyes | Clockwise and Rosalina turned to each other. There was little choice now.

"Might as well follow him," the lovebirds agreed, flapping their wings towards the trio and perching on Treebeard's branches. It was time to go to the Entmoot and discuss what to do next.

…

The Entmoot was a large circle of stones, surrounded by a circle of trees wrapped around a large, green, and grassy opening. In all the years that Reyes | Clockwise had been in Middle-earth, never before had he witnessed a council such as this. Even after the Ents gathered about the grove their discussions soon tired him. He didn't have a choice, but to abandon Treebeard, with his knobby roots and green beard, and regroup with his friends.

"Go," Treebeard insisted, "I will not hold you up. I am certain Quickbeam will find your company more to his liking."

"Quickbeam!" Reyes | Clockwise asked, curious. "What's he like?"

"Hasty." The Ent answered, brushing him away. "Now go. The Ents gathered will handle this council, as shall I. Now go on. Off you go. Go!"

Reyes | Clockwise nodded. Right then, he thought, onto business. If he actually had any business to attend to. Then again, it didn't take him long to find Merry, Pippin and Rosalina chatting with a younger Ent. A livelier Ent at that. Quickbeam was his name. So, what was his story?

He waited until everyone looked at him, before he spoke. "So, what did I miss?" He couldn't believe it. Rosalina was smiling at him. Oh, how he missed her smile. Her warm, affectionate smile. He wanted to kiss her beak again and sing sonnets to her. He wanted to hold her and not let her go. He…

"No way." His gaze met that of Treebeard, who took Merry and Pippin up on his shoulders once again. That wasn't enough. Reyes | Clockwise flew after him, looking back long enough to see his wife chasing him. He laughed merrily. Nope. She wasn't letting him go. That much was clear. Maybe there was hope for them.

At last they stopped, but he skidded to a halt. He very nearly slammed into an Ent. A very bad situation that would have turned out to be. At least Rosalina giggled at his comedic wonders.

"Saruman will pay," Treebeard said in frustration. "To Isengard, Ents! To Isengard!"

Reyes | Clockwise sighed, but it wasn't out of regret. Instead, it was out of meaning. A meaning that whatever became of them, at least he had found his family and met his friends, new and old. And that was the most important gift of all, one he couldn't deny or refuse. Not now, not ever. Now, it was time for the wizard Saruman to pay for his treachery. Enough said.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) More chapters are coming.


	9. Interlude 2: Do Not Faint!

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information. Thanks goes to REMdream for beta reading this chapter.

*.*.*

We're back to Teresa and Frodo. :) Also, while there are similarities to Minerakf's fanfic _Stranger Things from Beyond_ , the story and this series are told entirely different from each other. With that said, let's continue the story. :)

*.*.*

 **Interlude Two:**

" **Do Not Faint!"**

"...and that's how it happened." Frodo said, softly, leaning back against the chair and wrapping his hands over his chest. "That's how we came to be here, in this place."

I shook my head. It was hard to believe that Frodo existed. Then again, what was I doing? My mouth gaped open, as I absentmindedly stared at him. I almost completely forgot what he had just said as I was mesmerized by his bright blue eyes, fair elvish features, and dark brown locks of hair curling up along his face… no! I needed to stop staring. I was a woman on a mission… and I did just graduate from college. So, maybe that made me eligible to gawk? Maybe... My attention returned as soon as Frodo laughed merrily. I honestly did not know what he was laughing at.

"What's so funny?" I asked, curtly.

Frodo just had to smile, didn't he? "You... remind me of a fan I once knew." That perked me up.

"What fan is that?" I asked, doing my best to keep my cool… and failing.

"Your sister," he answered so elegantly. He raised his eyebrows for a second in interest, before chuckling under his breath. "Jessica is one for telling stories." He shrugged. "Although Erita didn't mind talking to me, she was startled the moment she recognized me and thought she was hallucinating. The guards had to deal with her, tell her and show her that I am real. We all are." He stared at me, his eyes boring into me as if he was searching through my heart, searching for an answer. "What of you? Who do you think you are in this space?" He grunted out of embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to fans approaching me, let alone speaking to me."

"Don't you have fans to interact with?" I asked, serious. Wow. Could I really calm down in this instance? Maybe I was thinking of the word 'instance' a bit much.

"We are talking right now," he said, curtly.

"You know what I mean," I spoke sharply. Maybe too sharp, but it didn't stop Frodo from staring at me with suspicion and wonder. His expression changed to interest for a second time. "What?" I asked again. Clearly, this was making me uncomfortable. Did he always stare at women in this fashion? "What are you staring at?"

He smirked again, "Nothing."

"Frodo," I pressed the matter, suspicious myself, "have you ever met a fangirl before? And if so, what was your first experience like? And then also, all the fangirls that followed?"

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked, curious on the subject, or he was just avoiding the question.

"Don't you want to?"

"That's on a different subject matter entirely..."

"So, answer the question," I remembered my manners, "um… please?"

He laughed once more, "Well, aren't we persistent." He paused, letting the thought sink in. Was he serious? Was he not going to answer my burning question? Given the stunned look on his face, I could tell he was ready to tell me how he knew about fangirls... at least I thought he was. "It's not an easy story to tell." He admitted in a calmer, more serious voice.

"Tell me," I said, hoping to encourage him.

"Maybe another time," he said, glancing up at me now. As if on command, he stood up and extended his hand to me. I glanced over at the empty plates and cups. We had finished our meal a long time ago, with Frodo eating food and drinking hot tea in between conversations. And yet, he wanted me to take his hand. I was curious about this, but also wary. I only just met Frodo, and now he wanted me to hold his hand? Was this even the right place for this? "Come on. I'll show you around Safe Haven."

"Safe Haven?" I asked, feeling my heart beat faster.

"It's what we call this place," Frodo said with a light shrug.

I did my best to keep my heart rate even, but it was hard. The beats were growing swifter. His hand felt soft, but hot to the touch. Hotter than my own blood pressure. How long had Frodo been in Mordor for? Days? Weeks? He must have grown used to the heat. Sadly, my own blood pressure couldn't stand it. I was seeing colors, my ears were thumping like drums, then I felt nor recalled nothing for a good long while except voices.

"Teresa. Teresa, wake up..."

Everything was hazy and dark. Oh no. Did I just faint? I told myself plain and simple, "Do not faint!" and this is the thanks I get… wait… that was Frodo's voice. He was telling me to wake up. Clearly, I had gone mad, but not in that moment. In that moment, it was just a dream. I would wake up in my bedroom or in my dorm room after graduation. I would smell the sweet fragrance from my graduation roses – they were pink – and I would smell the sweet, warm air of local cats and dogs, and… and… oh yuck! Why would I want to smell cats and dogs' odors for? Okay, I would wake up and I it would just be me, alone, in my bedroom. Yes. Yes!

NO!

I was gazing into Frodo's eyes and his hot hand pressed against the back of my head. I was lying down on the hard wood floor surface of the cafeteria. And Frodo was concerned about me. That was so sweet of him. And yet, my head throbbed like mad. And the heat just… it just made me sick to my stomach… I wanted to… I did. I hurled on the white, thick blanket I was lying down on. Oh, so disgusting.

I didn't know what to think or say. I could only manage a few words, even to Frodo, before a large hospital bed came and nurses picked me up by the blanket and set me down on the bed. I felt like I was going to faint again. I thirsted for water… wait a minute. I thirsted? Was I some vampire now? My gaze fell on Frodo, mentally reaching out to him. My arm didn't move, but Frodo followed for a good long while… at least, until the nurses kicked him out of the room I was in.

It was so sad because I really wanted him to show up and be with me. Of course, he probably had obligations with other fangirls. Great. Erita's more sensible than me on this subject. She wouldn't faint in front of her favorite character. Wait. NO! Frodo's real! Oh, my heart raced in my chest… I was seeing colors again… and fell into the darkness once more… only to be greeted by a nurse again and given water through an IV. Must be she realized I needed water, enough to sustain me.

How was I to get used to Frodo's body heat? I mean, he walked through Mordor and his temperature must have broken… or else… well, I didn't really know. I was stuck in a hospital room. Frodo wasn't going to return, was he? I helped screw up the books. I was no better than my sister. Oh phooey. Now I felt miserable and awkward in a strange new place that wasn't home. Oh, how I missed home and my nice, soft bed. Oh, I wished I was home right now. I could just… no way. Frodo was in my room. Frodo was… was…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I couldn't help it. I screamed, he jumped and the nurses did their best to sedate me. Wow. I was scoring big on emergencies and heart rates. Next thing I knew, before the sedation, I squealed in delight. "It's him, it's him, it's him, it's… him…" Yup, I was sedated and fell fast asleep, but not without hearing Frodo's voice before the darkness struck me once more.

"Just go to sleep, Teresa." He said, tenderly. "Sleep now. Sleep." And I did, relieved and excited, but glad, to have at least seen Frodo, to be with him, in that moment's time.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) Next chapter we're with Gizzard, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir again. As I said, we're following the books, including the way the chapters are structured.


	10. 6: The Tonkinese Cat

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information. Thanks goes to REMdream for beta reading this chapter.

*.*.*

Here we are. We're back with Gizzard, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir. This should get interesting. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Six:**

 **The Tonkinese Cat**

Gizzard stood in the same spot for the next hour. He couldn't stand it. Clockwise wouldn't have dared to run off on a horse. That's preposterous. Of course he wouldn't do a thing like that. Well, then where did he fly off to? The forest? Fangorn Forest? He turned his gaze to the woods now, dark as they were. He gulped unable to contain himself.

Fangorn Forest. He'd only been inside those woods twice in his life and feared going back in there. The place was ancient, but held a great mystery, almost like he wasn't allowed to discover it. Did he have to go in there? Well, Aragorn was the tracker and the tracks led straight into that forest. Perfect. He didn't want to go in there. Why did Aragorn drag him all this way, just to make him face his fears all over again?

"Oh!" he groaned. "Why is it always me?"

"You comin'?" Thrush asked, flying ahead. "Come on! It'll be great. A first real adventure for the both of us."

He grunted, "I've done my fair share of venturing and I'll tell you: it ain't pretty."

"But you don't know what lurks inside those woods." the bluebird added, curious and perching on the black cat's shoulder.

"Well, we won't know until we go in there. Oh great." He huffed. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but the Four Hunters were on the move. "Here we go." He made his way into the woods, with a confused and concerned Thrush just behind him, chatting nonstop.

"Gizzard, we've been in these woods before, haven't we? What are the odds that orcs won't follow us in there? And when's dinner? I could use with a few apple seeds or maybe an apple stew." Thrush rushed through his speech. "Gizzard, do you think we'll find any fair maidens in these woods?"

Gizzard laughed at that. "Thrush, the only girl I love, my feline friend, is back at Rivendell. No. I doubt we'll seek out any maidens here."

"But Gizzard, I thought maybe we could—" he was shushed by the black cat.

"Quiet you! These woods aren't for the faint hearted," Gizzard said, taking the lead and catching up fast to Boromir, Legolas and Gimli. He looked up at the elf, asking him, "What news?"

"These woods are ancient," Legolas reminisced softly. "It would be unwise to aim at them, my friend." He walked on without another word.

"Of course," Gizzard grumbled. "Trust an elf to say much of anything. Oh!" He remembered his place. Of course, he wanted to trust elves… oh, now he was making a bigger fool out of himself. Either way, he continued following the Four Hunters and Thrush… of course he was following them. He grinned with eager satisfaction. What could possibly go wrong?

"Whoa!" he cried as a bright light breached the area in front of him. No! It was the white wizard and a cat. A rather proud and ancient cat, ready to strike them on sight. He charged without warning, ignoring Thrush's cries, in an effort to tackle the cat. No! The wizard got ahead of him and pushed him back with his staff. "How did you – how did you do that?" He asked, recovering greatly.

"I will not make the same mistake as happened to that bird. Clockwise is his name," the wizard said directly.

"How do you know Clockwise?" Gizzard asked, concerned.

The cat standing next to the wizard spoke in turn. "We know many things, young cat. And I know you've been seeking him. Clockwise speaks fondly of you, my friend."

"We are not friends!" Gizzard snapped, charging a little forward and hissing at him. "Who are you both?!"

At Aragorn's command, the wizard in the white robes revealed himself. His beard and hair were silver and his face was ancient, but wise. Upon seeing him, with his new white staff, Gizzard had a hunch who he was, but became cautious. It was Gandalf, back from the dead. And the cat standing next to him, also moving into the light, was a Tonkinese with cream colored fur mixed in with dark spots. The largest dark patch of fur rested on his face, where his blue eyes shone brightly. Gizzard had another hunch, but it couldn't be true.

"You," Gizzard spoke in turn to the Tonkinese cat. "You're the cat everyone's been talking about: the Tonkinese cat."

"I am Hakim," the Tonkinese cat said, moving away from the rock, even as Gandalf spoke to the Four Hunters. "I was with Gandalf when he fell at Zirakzigil. I have been around long before Arda was thought of. Back then, it was Beleriand. Much has changed since then." He inhaled, before continuing his tale. "You see, my life started with a bit of time travel. You see, I was around in the time of Camelot, in England, working with the man named Raulin Clarke. He granted me the power to speak, thanks to Merlin. Then a time travel spell jutted me straight to Egypt. Ever since then, one book brought me to Middle-earth. I had heard of Middle-earth back in the time of Merlin and my old master. My only master. I am free of masters, except one and he governs this world and all its goodness. I would tell more and go in depth, but I trust you have your own story to tell."

"How are you alive?" Gizzard asked him, concerned and amazed. "I mean, you should be dead."

Hakim grinned. "You see, that is the gift I was given. But you see, now that Gandalf is alive again, I'm afraid my time is coming to an end. I will have to leave Middle-earth, as will you and many other animals and objects that do not belong in this world. I am only alive until the world is changed and Sauron defeated. But I have seen centuries of this world. The Istari are the ones helping me stay alive. But now I need your help and Thrush's. For you see, we are brothers. The three brothers, if we count either yourself and your brother, me as well, and any cat that belongs to this brotherhood to talking cats. A name that was thought up long before you got here."

"I came here due to a book," Gizzard answered. "My time is here, in this world."

"You are bound by the book," Hakim spoke in turn. "The book answered your call when you yearned for a better place. This world is your homeland, true, but you are not from here. As I am not from this world. When everything's right in Safe Haven and the rest of the worlds, we will be transported there, where we will have to part ways. Your brother will need some serious recovery, should he remain alive. I fear the Ring may have done him more harm than good."

"You know of my brother, Mortar?" Gizzard asked, concerned.

"I know of your brother and of you, Ester," Hakim said, grinning. "I know many things for I am a wise cat. And what Gandalf says is true about the wise, but does that mean we are also blinded by things we cannot see? A lot of deep questions there are." He turned to Thrush now. "So, tell me, what dealings have we in Rohan?" He grinned again, turning to Gizzard, "You see. I know the language of these people. The Common Tongue. You're from the Modern era and so the way you speak is different from these people."

"But how—"

"Come on! We must hurry if we're to catch up to your friends!" Hakim cried, bounding forward through the woods.

Gizzard sighed. Should he really put his faith in a cat, such as Hakim? What if the cat led him into dangers untold? He didn't know. All he knew was to follow him, straight back to the edge of the forest. To his surprise, there were the horses again and one white horse. A Maeras as Gandalf and Legolas put it. A smile reached his face.

"This is the horse you're taking?" Gizzard asked Gandalf.

"Would you prefer to run?" Gandalf asked in turn. "I'm taking Hakim. Aragorn, you're likely to take Gizzard with you."

"What about me?" Thrush asked, curious.

"You can fly," Gandalf answered, modest.

Hakim waved him over, the second he was on the horse. "Come on, Thrush. I'll hold onto you. Even us talking cats must learn to trust talking birds, not just use our instincts."

"I would have eaten him, if given the chance and if he wasn't a talking bird," Gizzard admitted, point blank.

"I figured you would," Thrush said, serious and unsurprised.

"Ready," Gandalf asked the travelers. "Right then. Onto to Edoras."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. 7: Edoras

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

My beta reader is no longer able to help me with chapter stories, but can help me with the drabbles for my fanfic, _One Hundred Stars in the Sky_. Hopefully, I do well on these chapters at this point, but we shall see. And once more we're with Gizzard, Hakim, Thrush, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir. I know, a long list and it's about to get longer.

The tiki statues come from the 1980s movie "Labyrinth". Also, ValueMyHeart's cat makes a cameo appearance in this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Edoras**

The journey to the great hill where Edoras stood upon its flat was hard-pressing. Gizzard nearly thought he was seeing… tikis. But lo! what were tiki statues doing here? There were no Polynesian folk around. But here were the tiki statues; huge and massive, as if pressing their own stories upon this place.

"Go away!" one tiki stone statue declared.

"Go back! Go away!" another tiki statue spoke in turn, its mouth agape for a few seconds.

Hakim waved a paw in the air. "Just ignore them. They're only here to bring forth danger."

"Hey! We're just doing our job!" a third tiki statue said, annoyed.

"Yeah, and you're doing a well-to-do job at that!" Hakim fought back with ease. He shook his head, telling Gizzard, "You know, the last time I saw tiki statues, it was back home on Earth. Did I ever tell you about my adventures with the tiki statues?"

"Oh no," Gizzard shook his head, not wanting to hear this. "If only Clockwise were here now."

"Eh?" Hakim asked, confused. He smirked. "That bird is fine. He's with his lover and has his memories restored. I couldn't imagine what sorts of danger he'll run into."

"I know. You told me Clockwise is alive, but," Gizzard sighed in despair, "whatever dangers lie for him, as they do me, some sort of danger will arise."

"It's not far now!" Legolas called, moving on ahead.

"Can I have some bird seed?" Thrush asked, perching on Hakim's shoulder.

"Oh! Here." Hakim opened up his paw, allowing the blue bird to chomp down on the bird seed proudly.

"Do you have to do that?" Gizzard asked, looking at the Tonkinese cat as best he could.

Hakim rolled his eyes. Well, at least Gizzard – Ester had a good heart. As much as he knew about the black cat's past, it was still wise that he learned a little bit more about his new friend. As if he didn't know already what was transpiring now. Mortar was off in search of the One Ring, which would impose a danger to Frodo Baggins. Ester was with him, about ready to face his destiny, as if he knew where that destiny lay. Hakim shook his head. He would have to tell Ester of his fate soon enough, a fate that would determine where he stood in Middle-earth.

He sighed. Whatever fate the men in suits had for his new friends, himself and those readers who couldn't help starting their own mess, he just hoped that Raulin was there to guide them. He was the true mastermind behind all of this. He only needed to trust his wishes if they were to get home safely. For now, they had arrived at Edoras, the chief capital of Rohan and home to a few animals he remembered from his past and present, even a cat named Sabrina who trampled through Middle-earth before finding her home at Edoras. She had gone through much, but her heart was pure and kind. He would speak to her when it suited him, even if it was in passing.

"We must move quickly," Gandalf said, leading his horse past the mounds and up the hill.

Hakim stared at the people, watching them. He managed to jump down from the horse, leading Gizzard to do the same. How they would enter the halls of Meduseld was beyond his reckoning. Hakim looked around. So far, there weren't that many animals up and about. Perhaps they were all inside. For a second, he saw the shape of a cat. A female cat. He recognized her as Sabrina, brave and true she was. She vanished into the mist, smiling with joy and laughing. Well, at least she was at peace.

"What was that?" Gizzard asked, alarmed.

"A spirit. A guide." Hakim gestured forward with his head. "Come on. We've got to save Leon."

"Leon. Who's he?" Gizzard asked, confused.

"He's the king's guard dog and mighty he is," Hakim answered, following Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir indoors.

It did not take long for Gandalf to use his power to affect both King Théoden and his guard dog Leon, a proud grey and white malamute also affected by Saruman's spell. Hakim pulled Gizzard back up against one of the pillars. It was better for them to be in the background. This was not their story. However, one of the female brown cats did grin at Gizzard, affectionately.

"Hi," Gizzard said, cheerily.

"Pay attention!" Hakim hissed silently.

"She's coming this way," Gizzard said, beside himself.

Hakim sneered. "Ester, you're betrothed to Gwen. Don't forget your place while we're here. Wait a minute—" he moved away from Gizzard at the sight of another cat. A silver Abyssinian cat. No way. It was the brother of Algar, Silvanus. Of course. He was attempting to control Leon. Well, he wouldn't have that. Remembering his silver pendant, Hakim journeyed towards the cat and shone his pendant in Silvanus' eyes. It worked! Silvanus moved out of the way and Leon collapsed on the floor. Hakim rushed over to the dog's side. "Leon, Leon. You're safe now."

"I've never seen such a day as this," Théoden said, beside himself and back to normal.

"What happened to me? What happened – you!" Leon charged towards Silvanus with vengeance. "You controlled my mind! You caused this to happen!"

"I did nothing!" Silvanus cried, as he flew out the doors after Grima Wormtongue. "Spare me, please?!"

"Stop!" Gizzard charged towards the crowd after Aragorn. "Stop, Leon! Leave him be. Leave him alone. He's done more than enough damage."

Leon's gaze met his in an instant. There was a calmness there and also a fear. A fear of what might soon come. The effort didn't solve much, for Grima and Silvanus escaped on horseback out of the wooden city. Much to everyone's surprise, Théoden returned his gaze to Boromir in a much calmer lightness.

"You've come back," Théoden said, pleased to see him.

"A lot has happened since last I came to Rohan," Boromir answered, calmly.

"Welcome back to my halls," Théoden said, clasping his hand on Boromir's arm.

However, Boromir had the strangest sensation that he was being watched. As if some bad spirits were chasing him or some doom was near at hand. He felt a rush of it growing inside him. What was he to do now? He couldn't return to Amon Hen and undo the damage done, but neither did he understand what Amon Hen had to do with what he'd been through. He was still alive. Was that not worth something? Something of value, perhaps? He did not know, just that something horrible was on its way, whichever way danger crept up on his shoulders.

.

Théoden and Leon returned inside Meduseld, looking as though they had just come out of war. But war was already upon Rohan, their beloved country. What could they do now that they hadn't yet done?

"Tell me, Hakim," Leon spoke to the Tonkinese cat, "what news do you bring?"

"Sauron is marshalling armies. Saruman's treachery is only the beginning," Hakim told him, serious, "I have seen much on my travels and yet, here we are, about to face battle."

"Then we go to Helm's Deep," Leon said, agreeing with Théoden. "It's the only place safest for my people, my animals."

"Sir," Gizzard spoke in turn. "Rune hasn't returned."

"That I have," Rune spoke up just behind him. Gizzard spun around, facing the brown Burmese cat and Eomer, who had just returned. He was stunned. The cat had seen so much, and there was the female brown cat greeting him with cheery eyes.

"Rune, brother, you're back!" the female brown cat said, embracing him.

"Sister, I had hoped you would be safe," Rune said fondly. He told Gizzard with happy eyes, "Gizzard, this is my sister Renee. Her name was changed for this place."

"Why was it changed?" Gizzard asked, curious.

Renee giggled. "How else was your name changed, Ester? Your true name's coming out, I take it."

"Saruman's armies grow long in length and strength." Rune told the crowd assembled. "We must be prepared for them at all costs."

"I must agree with him there," Éomer answered. "Rohan must be defended. Who will take up arms with me?"

There were heavy cheers from the men of Rohan. It was obvious where this would lead them: straight into war, where none knew who would live and who would perish. Only Gizzard hoped that all would turn out well for them.

Still, his heart yearned to see Gwen again. Did she miss him? Did she know he existed, was still alive? There were so many questions that needed answering, and yet it seemed to be a long road lay ahead for all of them. Gwen couldn't leave Rivendell, but neither could she end up trapped in the Valley of Imladris like a caged cat. No. If anything, Gizzard was doing this for her, to save her life. He knew then what his answer would be.

"I'll stay and fight," Gizzard said, facing Hakim and Gandalf.

"No, you must come," Gandalf addressed him promptly.

"We can't do this without you, Gizzard," Hakim said, shrugging his shoulders.

Gizzard knew what might happen next. "Where do we go from here?"

"To Helm's Deep!" Théoden announced. "We leave immediately." That was the end of that conversation. Yes, for sure it was. Gizzard shook his head, knowing then what his fate might be. Great.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Interlude 3: Dead or Alive?

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

And now, we've returned to Teresa and Frodo's part in the tale. :) This chapter was definitely tricky to figure out where it was heading. Thanks goes to TreeGirl77 and Adeleidhis for bouncing off ideas for this chapter and seeing where it would take us. :)

*.*.*

 **Interlude Three:**

 **Dead or Alive?**

I had this song running in my head. It was a pleasant song, something I heard before. No! Why did my mind think of Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul", and then me waking up, sort of, to a dark room? There were nurses in the room and Frodo was asleep… I guess he was asleep because the next I knew the song grew louder. Oh, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to wake up. My eyes closed, allowing me to fall fast asleep again.

I woke up a second time. The room was dark as was the window's landscape. And there was Frodo, asleep on the window ledge. Maybe I shouldn't wake him, but then my IV had long since been taken out because there was a tan bandage, resting where the needle had poked my skin. Well, it was better than nothing. Quietly, I stood up and searched for my clothes. It didn't take me long to find them, but as I did Frodo yawned and stretched his arms. I stopped like a wounded deer with headlights on its antlers. Great. Frodo had caught me.

"Good evening, Teresa," Frodo spoke, soft and loud at the same time. "Did you sleep well?" I froze and smiled to myself. What else could I do? He was watching me. "I'll get out of your way then." He was gone, out the hospital room and closing the door behind him. I was alone in the room, with just me and my clothes.

Hurriedly, I got dressed. All my clothes had been washed and were nice and fresh. That was good. I felt clean myself, but also dirty. I needed a bath or a shower. Oh boy. What more could I do now? The room was so nice, but I had to meet up with Frodo. But wait. Wouldn't I go full on fangirl if I saw him again? What if I fainted again? I could hardly bear to look at him… or maybe I should look at him and talk to him as best I could. I needed to get out of there! Good, I was dressed and ready to go. I rushed out the door and nearly banged Frodo's head with the door.

"Oomph!" Frodo grunted, holding the door for me. He shook his head, mostly at the door. "They really need these doors to open inside the rooms, not outside." He looked at me now, smiling, "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" I asked, confused and forgetting my fangirlish instincts.

"To eat," he answered, releasing the door and taking my hand. "You haven't eaten in a few hours. It gets dark early here."

"And where is here?" I asked, quite confused, more than ever. My stomach grumbled loudly. I really did need food and drink. That overshadowed my mind above anything at the moment.

He grinned, laughing under his breath. "Why Safe Haven, of course."

"And where is that?" I asked, even more confused.

"Outside the timeline," he answered further. "This realm is outside any timeline we know of. I can come and go as I please. I could take you with me back to Middle-earth and would hardly affect the timeline."

"How old are you?"

"Fifty-six," he said, my eyes widening in shock. He smiled again. "I'm not in the timeline because there is a very large gap between after I leave the Grey Havens to my death. There's nothing written in there about me having a wife upon reaching and staying in Tol Eressea, in the Undying Lands. Well, maybe after arriving on the island, but of course that story has yet to be written."

"I thought we weren't supposed to be married or have children in the Undying Lands, at Tol Eressea," I asked, quite sure I've heard this before.

"Ah." He reiterated. "You'd be amazed what goes on in Tol Eressea." He shrugged. "People get married there or are already wed. It's like heaven, but… there is so much that I wish to tell you, but I'll save it for when we go there."

"I can't go there," I said, stunning him.

"Why ever not?" he asked, confused this time.

"I have a life back home, a family who loves me – my family – and friends who care about me. I can't abandon them like that. My life… my life…." Honestly, I had no idea what was happening back home. Was my life truly past that point? Was I meant to start a new life? And what about Frodo? He seemed certain to take me with him to the Undying Lands. I couldn't do that. Not yet or… oh, I didn't know. Frodo's eyes bore into me, as if he were searching my spirit for a small piece of news or certainly guessing my emotions.

He patted my shoulder for a second, before touching my cheek, allowing me to look up at him and gaze into his eyes. He knew what he was doing. "I'm sorry, but the moment we took you, your sister and Erita out of the timeline, something happened." He paused, trying to get the words out. It was what I feared he would say that came up next. "I'm afraid you three died when we pulled you through the portal. It was the only way we could get you here. At least, that's what we feared would happen." I pulled away from him, but found myself walking slowly. He followed me of course, pleading with me to stop. "What else could we do? We tried getting you here when you were alive, but we couldn't. Do you want to know how we couldn't?"

This was beginning to sound like the movie "Timeline", only different. I faced him as he held onto me, keeping me upright. "No. Tell me what happened."

"The doctors looked at you, looked you over, and when we pulled you through that portal, something happened. You died in your world, but came here alive, as if you have a new body, but still the same features," he said, his breath dry. He didn't like telling me this anymore than I liked hearing about it.

"So you mean to tell me I'm dead at home, but alive here." I said, taking all the information in. "I can start over."

"Yes, you can," he said, chipper now. "And I would like you to start over with me. Your sister can come, too, and your friend. I know the books mean a lot to you. We're still fixing the timelines that wound up affected by the item-dropping. Those items that dropped are still in another timeline, but the items you did drop into the story returned to their places, with the exception of the animals. We still haven't figured out how to get them out of the books without ruining too much of the plot and their plot."

"You mean to tell me that Clockwise is alive?" I asked, curious and concerned now. "Let me see him." I felt like I was going to faint. Frodo parked me over to a chair, and was given a sandwich immediately. I guess I could enjoy being alive in another world. Only, how did all this start? How does the story end? All I knew was that Frodo spoke while I ate and what a nourishing meal it was.

"Clockwise is alive, sort of," Frodo explained, also pulling up a chair. "I mean, he died in your world, but he's alive in the books. Same with Jessica's and Erita's cats." He paused to catch his breath. "Raulin's working on how to get the animals out of the books and into this realm. Then we can figure out what to do next." He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, before glancing back at me. "My better half, my book part of me is still in the books, too, and if he gets out, who knows what might happen here."

"Your book half?" I asked between bites, shocked by this news. "You mean to tell me there's another version of you out there."

"There's all sorts of versions of us. This is our reality, one that now you're taking part in," Frodo said, calmly and smiling at me once more. Seriously, what was his interest in me? I could still smell that sweet mayonnaise smell coming from my ham and cheese sandwich. I wanted another bite and I did get another bite, which tasted so, so good. He sighed, as if completing his mission of explaining the situation. "Well, when you're done eating, I can show you where your copies are of 'The Lord of the Rings'. If you want to drop more items, feel free to do so."

"I want to drop in an amusement park – no, maybe just a ride – on the way to Isengard in Book Three," I said, my wicked smile growing.

Frodo laughed. "That would be something."

I sighed, knowing then that maybe, just maybe, this was the right path. Now, I could really begin dropping items into Middle-earth again. Only, what reader was going to drop items into Helm's Deep? Should I know about that? Should I invade?

"What about Helm's Deep?" I asked, nervous now. Frodo pulled me back into the chair, calming me down again.

"Relax. Your sister and Erita are busy preparing to drop items now into Helm's Deep," Frodo said, enthused.

"What?" I asked, confused but realizing… oh no. They didn't.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) Yes, next chapter is Helm's Deep. So far, we've had two main chapters where no items dropped, but we got to meet some new original characters. The item dropping's coming back next chapter. Muahahahahah! :D


	13. 8: Helm's Deep

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Okay, so this is basically an item dropping chapter because a) it's Helm's Deep and b) I might be dropping in items for all the big battles and battles in between. Those that helped contribute ideas for this particular chapter are the following: ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, LadyLindariel, TreeGirl77, Adeleidhis, Eldhoron, etc. And while they did contribute, not all of the ideas for the items dropping into the battle will take part in this chapter, but it is an extensive list of items that will be dropped. And also, two Looney Tunes characters and one Tom and Jerry character makes their appearances in this chapter. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **Helm's Deep**

Gizzard purred, while nestled on Aragorn's horse's head. The mane was so soft that when the black cat rolled up into a ball, he found sleep immediately. Fortunately, the horse didn't move his head, a good sign that things would turning out for the better. He was sorely mistaken the moment he opened his eyes and yawned. Hakim and Gandalf were gone. In haste, he leapt down from the horse and observed his surroundings.

Helm's Deep was so huge. It was a fortress with a large gaping wall and a tower, where the king and his dog spent their time preparing for the battle ahead. Next to the greyness of the mountain the fortress, Gizzard felt at wits end. What was he supposed to do in all this time?

ZIIINNG! DING!

"Ow!" The black cat felt his head. Something dropped from the sky. It was a silver penny with the face of a famous person – he couldn't quite tell who it was, until he saw Aragorn's face. He huffed in aspiration. "Must be a replica… OUCH!" He felt his head again. Approximately five silver pennies landed on the ground, all pristine and new. He shook himself, feeling a throbbing sensation in his skull. "That could have hurt me."

"Captain! Captain?!" Thrush flew in, right in front of him. "Oh Captain."

"What? And I'm no captain," Gizzard said, beside himself in confusion.

"Aragorn wants to see you. Something about items falling from the sky tonight! Oh," he flew off heading straight for the tower.

 _Great,_ Gizzard thought to himself and he climbed up the stairs, _if Aragorn wants to see me, then it must be important._ He had no idea how right he was.

.

At last, Gizzard made it inside the throne room. Already, there was Théoden and his dog Leon gathered around a map of the area. The throne room had grey stone walls with a stairway leading to the Horn of Helm Hammerhand. But that room did not intrigue the black cat as much as finding Aragorn speaking with Éomer, as well as Rune, on a matter of interest. He wondered what that matter was and whether or not it involved him.

Huffing, Gizzard approached the trio.

"Ah. Gizzard, you are right on time," Aragorn said, smiling a little. "We have an important job for you tonight."

"Mind the horses and keep watch of the wall," Rune told him, sharply.

"Me? Why can't it be you?" Gizzard asked, cursing himself for his foolhardiness. "If only Gandalf and Hakim were here."

"That reminds me," Aragorn said, concern growing on his face. "Watch out for significant item dropping tonight. I'm not sure what evil is in store for us, but…."

"But what?" Gizzard asked, quite plainly confused. "You expect those items will come for us?"

"I have no doubt they'll come at us and our foes. Be wary," Aragorn said, moving away a moment later.

Gizzard's attention turned to Boromir. He was so innocent in this, with the exception of nearly falling for the One Ring's grasp. He wondered if the Gondorian soldier would ever recover. Then again, who knew what would happen this night. He moved out of the way, though, to let Éomer pass. However, his attention returned to Rune, who was clearly focused on the fight ahead.

"What?" Rune asked, confused.

"Even if we survive Helm's Deep, I have this feeling it won't get any easier from this point," Gizzard addressed him.

"Then we'll see to it that we're safe." Rune said, clasping his shoulder with his brown paw. "I already consider you a friend."

"Good luck tonight," Gizzard said, calmly.

"You too," Rune answered, patting his shoulder one last time.

.

Midnight arrived with a foggy mist and a waiting army, standing watch on the walls of Helm's Deep. Gizzard stood watch of the wall, pacing back and forth as if waiting for something to happen. Rune shook his head. They were ready for this. He knew they were. He hadn't trained for all these years, not to see something happen at Helm's Deep. His gaze turned instead to the ground before them. There were the Uruk-hai, heading in their direction.

"Éomer, what do we do?" Rune asked, counting on him for information or hope.

"We stand our ground, Rune," Éomer said, "as we always do."

"Right," Rune said, confident now that something was turning out right.

Gizzard, meanwhile, paced back and forth, checking the wall to see where the Uruk-hai were, when they might be coming to Helm's Deep. He looked out at last and saw… yes, there they were! Charging towards the Deeping Wall without cause or remorse. But something was stopping them, thinning their numbers. Was it? Yes it was! There were iron anvils flying from the sky, smacking into the Uruks, knocking them out cold or killing them.

"Yes!" Gizzard cried out in excitement. His ears fell back behind his head in sorrow. "Oh no."

Here they came again. The Uruk-hai, but something was coming towards them. A dog with a white body. The dog followed an Uruk as they neared the wall. When they stopped, the dog stopped. Gizzard knew that dog at once, as well as the grey and white bunny that came afterwards.

"Hey! It's Bugs Bunny and Droopy!" Gizzard said, gleefully.

"Who?" Rune asked, quite confused.

"Oh," Gizzard said, understanding.

Droopy, on the other hand, wasn't finished with the Uruk, for he had a package on hand just for him, along with a clipboard. "Package for you, sir." He spoke so slowly. "Sign here, sir. Have a good day, sir." Droopy zipped on out of there with a green balloon.

"Eh. Must be a new anvil." The Uruk said, unwrapping the package.

BOOM!

The explosion, coming from the package, shot off the Uruk's helmet. Oh great. "Stupid package!" The Uruk threw the empty package on the stone floor, stomping it as hard as he could. Would this nightmare end?

"Pardon me, sir!" Bugs spoke very fast, throwing the clipboard and another package in his face. "Here's a package for you. Just sign the dotted line." The Uruk did so. "Thank you, sir. Here you are!" Bugs zipped out of there, too, but not before spotting a black duck named Daffy. He spoke in his normal voice now. "Eh, what's up, doc?" He munched on a carrot. "Do you think he fell for it?"

BOOM!

Daffy nodded. "Yup. He fell for it, but I have a few more tricks up my sleeve for these Uruk-hai." He rang a cowbell. "Oh boys! Dinner!"

.

Gizzard watched the scene from the wall. He couldn't believe it. Bugs and Daffy's plan worked. All the Uruk-hai's attentions were turned towards them. The rabbit and the duck tossed several pieces of meat toward the Uruks, engulfing them with food until they were furious.

"Rabbit stew! Duck stew! Attack!" the Uruks belted, charging towards the rabbit and duck.

Gizzard sighed in relief, chiming loudly. "Well, they won't get us now!"

"Hush!" Rune shushed him. "Were you like this with your fellowship?"

"I was!" Gizzard continued shouting. "Why?!"

"Because, you dimwit," Rune spat at him, "that's the quickest way to draw attention to ourselves."

"Huh?" The black cat's attention returned to the present. No! All the Uruk-hai were staring at him. How? How did they get back in the same spot so fast? He chuckled, waving at them. "Hi."

"ATTACK!" The Uruk commander cried, commanding his army towards the wall.

"Oh no!" The black cat jumped back as the ladders approached. He wasn't prepared for this, but Gimli and Legolas were. The second he jumped underneath the dwarf, Gimli had taken out an Uruk with his axe. Gizzard looked back in astonishment, only to be pulled up by Rune.

"Are you all right?" Rune asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Gizzard said, stunned himself.

"Come on. We've got a battle to win!" Rune cried out, charging into the fray.

"Rune wait! Rune!" Gizzard chased after the Burmese cat. He jumped back at little at the sight of the falling banana peels. Uruks and men slipped on the peels, landing square in the back. Even Boromir wasn't so lucky, for he slipped on two banana peels and fell on his bum. Gizzard couldn't wait here much longer. He would have to charge forward and find Rune. He found him, backed up by an Uruk. "Rune, wait! Rune!"

 _Use the stone pendant…_

"The what? Oh!" Now he remembered. The stone pendant would show him the light in the darkness. He remembered receiving the gift from Galadriel in Lothlórien. Carefully, he pulled out the pendant and shone its light at the Uruk's face. He gaped in surprise as the Uruk's eyesight burned, causing him to fall over the wall. He grinned, but also felt pity towards the Uruk.

Rune approached him, also stunned. "You. You saved my life."

"It was the least I could do," Gizzard said, calmly.

"Let's win this fight," the brown cat said, charging forward.

Gizzard sighed. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he might as well follow his new friend through the battle. And follow him he did. Although he didn't really attack the Uruk-hai through use of claws, he used the pendant to blind them. It was a better effort than him going full head on into the fray, or so he thought. Oh.

.

Dawn approached fast over the horizon. Gizzard searched for Gandalf and Hakim. Where were they? He could only blind Uruk-hai for so long, and witness the falling of many items, which included black helmets with skull faces and various merchandise, including replica One Rings and an assortment of yellow rubber duckies.

"There! Erkenbrand has come!" One of the Riders shouted.

"And Gandalf," Aragorn cheered.

"And Hakim," Gizzard answered, pleased to see him.

"Well, that is a treat," Rune spoke, pleased.

Yes, Gandalf arrived on Shadowfax with Hakim astride the Mearas' neck. They rode with the other Riders down the sloping hillside, empowering blindness upon the Uruk-hai from Isengard and ending the Battle for Helm's Deep. Théoden's people were victorious that day, as were Gizzard and Rune. Gizzard couldn't have asked for better morning than this one.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	14. Interlude 4: Number One Fangirl

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

We're back to our readers/OCs and Frodo.

*.*.*

 **Interlude Four:**

 **Number One Fangirl**

"Where are they?" I asked, determined to find Erita and Jessica.

"Now Teresa, maybe we should…" I cut Frodo off. I had to. I was desperate to find Erita and Jessica, and maybe make them see reason. So I grabbed Frodo's jacket and pulled him towards me in rage and determination.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?!" I screamed, annoyed and for a second not caring if Frodo was famous or not, whether he was a character or not. This moment mattered because who knew what Erita and Jessica were doing with my _Two Towers_ book.

"Teresa," Frodo whimpered softly, "you're pinching my shoulder."

"Oh." That woke me up. Slowly and gently I moved my hands off of him. "I'm sorry. I don't…" It was too late for me. Frodo leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. My heart raced with exhilaration. I didn't want this moment to stop. But it did the second Frodo released me. I finished my sentence as best I could, "…understand." I paused, unsure what to think. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go find your sister and your sister's friend," Frodo said, leading the way while holding my hand and kissing it. Oh man, now I really wanted to be with Frodo.

We moved down the hallway, which had portraits of people from various worlds, and yet the focus remained on the people from Middle-earth. I wanted to know what their stories were, who they were back then and son on.

At last, we made it to the room filled with Legolas posters and a black cat with bloodshot eyes staring behind the elf archer. I recognized the posters, but the cat was unfamiliar to me… or familiar. Was that Erita's cat staring at me? I felt sure his eyes were watching me. And yet, out of the things I missed, since coming to Erita's room, was her purple bed cover, emblazoned with an embroidery of Legolas' face. How ominous.

Frodo brought me back to reality, naturally, and much to the surprise of my sister. "Erita, Jessica, I'm sure you recognize Teresa."

Erita, with her black hair and blue eyes, smirked at the sight of us being together. Jessica, looking much older now and with that blonde hair of hers, gaped at us. I smiled. I knew I had my revenge, and yet my interest was towards Frodo. Surely, he had to be bluffing with the kiss he gave me earlier or maybe he wanted something from me. I honestly didn't know which way it was, but I knew something was up with him. Maybe I would figure it out sooner rather than later.

"I found Teresa and she was brought here after you two arrived," Frodo said, gazing at me with transfixed eyes. I smiled back. I couldn't believe he thought of me this way. It was totally unbelievable, but I believed it. Surely I did.

"How could you do this, Teresa?" Jessica spat in frustration. "You _won_ him?!"

"I didn't have to," I said, pointing out my reasons. "Frodo came to me."

"Can we focus on the item dropping?" Erita asked, sounding much more mature than Jessica, even though we were all adults at this point in our lives. "Please?"

"How can you be so calm?" Jessica asked her, startled. She turned to Frodo, asking him, "Frodo, you chose me, remember? I mean, I know you. I know who you are, Frodo Baggins. You're kind, compassionate, you're not the best healer around, but you're willing to accept others for who they are. You showed mercy to Saruman and Grima Wormtongue, allowed Sam to save you on multiple occasions, all in the desperate pursuit of knowledge and valor."

"Wait a minute!" Frodo said, getting her attention. "I _let_ Sam save me." He thought it over, understanding. "Well, maybe I did, but it wasn't because I asked him to. He did it anyway. What's your point?"

"But I have posters, pictures, the movies, games, merchandise, and _the books!_ Let's not forget about the books! I know all the lines you spoke of in 'The Lord of the Rings'. I'm your biggest fan!" Jessica squealed. _Oh,_ I thought, _get over yourself. Please! For all our sakes, Jessica._

Frodo fell silent. I didn't know why I wanted to help him. Then again, even I could admit my own faults when Jessica's words rang true. I knew all the lines from 'The Lord of the Rings', too, and I had some merchandise, mainly involving Frodo. But would that help me here? Frodo was so much more different than I imagined he would be, and yet he still retained his calmness.

Maybe we were all dead or dying. It did not matter. What mattered was this moment and how I was going to have to tell Jessica that she couldn't act like a creepy fangirl stalker towards our favorite character – towards our favorite hobbit. Wow. It was so hard to picture Frodo as being more than a character, and yet here he was! Astonishing us all with his words, with his meaningful words – oh, he was so cute! I could hug him right now!

And yet, I retracted. I was too embarrassed to even hug Frodo. Why was I so embarrassed? Wasn't it better that I hug and console him, treat him right before he left Middle-earth forever? I mean, he wasn't coming back to Middle-earth, right?

"Well," I said, getting Frodo's attention, "at least I can stay with you until you leave for the Grey Havens. I know, by now, that you're going on that journey with Bilbo and Gandalf. You'll probably dump me, like you did with all those women in fanfics. It's all right. I understand. I guess we can't have everything we want."

"Alright, who told you that?" Frodo asked, haughtily. I hadn't seen him like this before. He stared at me with a firm gaze. "Teresa, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh no." Erita said, terrified. "I know how this goes. He's going to dump her and we'll be the ones to pick up the pieces, and then bring him back. I know because Nett did the exact same thing to me, before we parted for good. We're still friends."

"I'm not talking about Nett." Frodo said, stunning Erita. He turned to me again, calmer now. "Meet me out in the cafeteria when you're ready to discuss this. Until then, feel free to chat with your friends and your sister. I'll meet you there." He squeezed my hand for a second, before turning away, smiling at me as he left the room. I was alone again. The feelings I had for Frodo suddenly shifted to friendship for Erita and brash sisterhood with Jessica. It was going to be a long day.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	15. 9: Amusement Ride

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

The rest of the chapters, up until the Teaser chapter, will have Gizzard and Clockwise in them, along with the Rohirrim, the Four Hunters, Gandalf, Hakim, Théoden, Leon, Éomer, Rune, Rosalina, Merry, Pippin and Treebeard. Expect items to be a little bigger. This chapter is inspired by Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari 1.5, which appears in "The Lion King 1 ½" Special Edition. The Evil Queen comes from the animated movie "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs".

*.*.*

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Amusement Ride**

Gizzard ran alongside Rune to the Deeping-stream. With the battle over, the black cat had to account for the losses on the battlefield. True, the pendant had been useful in the fighting, but to watch the Uruk-hai's eyes burn up was not a pretty sight. Would he ever recover from the battle? He didn't know. He felt so changed.

His actions during the Battle for Helm's Deep left him scarred. It was nerve wracking being a part of a bigger battle. Now he knew better. Then again, how did he act like an idiot, drawing attention to himself? It was positively alarming. And yet, the situation wasn't so different from Moria. It just wasn't. Well, at least he hoped Clockwise was okay. If it wasn't for that parrot, he wouldn't have learned about his comedic side. He would have to thank him later, if and when he ever saw the bird again.

"Are you all right, Ester?" Rune asked, curious but also concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Gizzard said, feeling like his old self again. "Come on. Let's meet up with Hakim."

"Wait!" Rune stopped him. "Gizzard, you drew a lot of attention before the battle started. If there's anything you want or need, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Gizzard shook his head. "No! My brother Mortar is missing, Clockwise is stranded in Fangorn Forest, and I'm here." He paused, speaking more calmly to his friend. "That's nothing against you."

"No. I understand." Rune sighed. "You miss your friends." He took a breath. "We'll see them again."

"You're certain?" The black cat asked, curious.

"Yes. As far as Hakim knows, all will be well in the end." The brown cat moved along.

"You and Hakim get along?" The black cat followed him.

"Let's just say we've met a long time ago." Rune answered, serious. "He helped me out through the dangers. He's been a lifetime companion and a good friend. I don't know where I'd be without him."

"He must be important."

"He is." Rune addressed him, sharply. "Come on. Let's go meet up with him."

Gizzard, given this new information, wondered what Hakim and Rune's stories were, how they met and how they ever became friends. He felt sure the story would be told in time – he hoped it, at least.

He arrived at the Deeping-stream in little time. There was Legolas and Gimli, counting their kills. And there was Gandalf speaking to Boromir, Aragorn and the other lords. Would he get the chance to speak to them? Was there a way he could be involved? His gaze met the Tonkinese cat, who leapt down from Shadowfax and approached him and Rune.

"Good. You two survived the battle." Hakim panted.

"Of course we did!" Rune cried, annoyed. "But Ester here acted like an idiot before the battle started and drew attention to himself."

"Ah." Hakim smiled. He turned to Gizzard with wise eyes. "Not on your best behavior, Ester?"

Gizzard shrugged. "It isn't the first time I've been this way."

"Right. I have a task that involves you two and Boromir." Hakim gave them their assignment. "In the middle of the forest, between Helm's Deep and Isengard, there is a rather large ride that has entered Middle-earth. We need you to investigate it as quickly as possible. And horses are allowed onto the ride."

"A ride?" Gizzard asked, stunned.

"What's a ride?" Rune asked, confused.

"You mean you don't know what a ride is?" Gizzard chuckled.

"No. I'm afraid he doesn't." Hakim answered. "Go! Meet up with Boromir. You're riding ahead of us." He wandered back to the White Rider, climbing on the horse's back again.

Gizzard shook his head. Really, what was the point in being in Middle-earth, if they were going to the amusement park? Well, he thought there might be an amusement park out in the middle of the country. Then again, what did he know? He was a cat with very little skill in this sort of thing.

Quietly, he followed Rune over to the Gondorian soldier. Boromir dismounted for a moment, before putting himself and the Burmese cat onto his steed. Gizzard shook a little at the sight of the ground, how high it was up there. Could he survive the trip? Well, it wasn't the first time he'd rode a horse. He could handle it this time.

"Having cold feet?" Rune asked, smiling gleefully.

"Ha ha ha!" Gizzard spoke, sarcastically. "Just wait until we're riding."

"I have experience in riding, Gizzard!" The Burmese cat boasted. "I know what I'm doing – whoa!" He leapt a little in the air, landing on Gizzard's backside and making the black cat screech in terror.

"Not so hard!" The black cat screamed out in defiance.

"Be careful, my new friends," Boromir said, concerned for them.

Rune returned to his spot, shaking his head. "Sorry. Horse frights. Whoo!" He admitted, calmly, "Even after all these years, horses still freak me out."

"I can see that." Gizzard spoke in turn, serious now.

"Let's just get a move on." Rune said, ending the conversation there.

Boromir sighed in frustration. Gizzard wondered if there was something wrong with him. Still, even as they began their ride, the black cat was curious about the forest they were about to enter. Was it as dangerous and wild as Fangorn? He certainly hoped they would be safe.

.

The journey took at least a day on horseback, before something new entered the forest. By mid-afternoon, they were definitely close to something strange and unfamiliar. He now saw what was up ahead. It was a huge cement building with a mural of the door of Moria, the Fellowship as well as the landscape of Rohan and Helm's Deep. There was also a track that led straight to the amusement ride.

"What if we just—" Gizzard was cut off by the horse's whinny. He was forced backward on top of Rune's face. Not good. How embarrassing, especially when he pulled himself forward and grinned sheepishly at the Burmese cat, "—I'm not doing anything."

"I know, my friends." Boromir spoke up, also concerned. "I cannot move my horse. It's almost as if…."

"He's not moving!" Gizzard cried out in terror. Indeed, the horse had transformed into a stiff mannequin horse, but there were seats for the black cat and the Burmese cat to sit on, on the horse's neck, securing them with metal bars to keep them from falling off. "Well, this is new."

"It could be worse." Rune huffed in annoyance, as the mannequin horse moved along the track.

"Well, look on the bright side: we don't have to move!" The black cat burst into laughter.

"Ha ha! Oh, very funny, Ester." The Burmese cat smiled a little.

"You are not the only ones secured to this horse." Boromir pointed out. Gizzard faced him now. Indeed, the soldier was also strapped to the horse, due to the metal bars. Only the bars for Boromir were thicker and just as sturdy as the ones the black cat and the Burmese cat were strapped to. How odd.

"I wonder why we're strapped in?" The black cat asked, curious but also speaking louder.

And there they went past the doors and into the darkness. Oh no! Oh no! Surely, they were in danger now! But something was happening. They moved slowly into the first room, which was surprisingly pleasant. There was Rivendell and the Council of Elrond, but also cardboard cut outs of the Fellowship, Elrond, and even Gizzard and Clockwise.

"That's you!" Rune announced, laughing his head off.

Gizzard sneered at the cut out of him and Clockwise. From the way it looked, he ran from the parrot, like he was afraid of him. Clearly, something was off about this ride. "I don't remember that at the Council of Elrond."

"Why do I look like I'm about to attack Frodo?" Boromir asked, suspiciously. Indeed, there was a cardboard cutout of the soldier about ready to attack the poor brown-haired hobbit, who waved his arms in the air in an effort to show peace. It was an awful display. "I didn't do that to Frodo, did I?"

"I wouldn't know." The black cat answered, serious.

The mannequin horse moved past the pavilion and into a tunnel. They were back in the darkness, for however many seconds. Then there was another light, a soft moonlit night and mannequins of elves, playing harps or dancing in Lothlórien. There was the Fellowship and their Watch again, sitting around, chatting amongst themselves and laughing merrily.

"How morbid," he said, gulping nervously.

"What is it?" the Burmese cat asked, confused.

"This… this is supposed to be serious!" Gizzard complained. "We just lost Gandalf! We weren't peaceful – well, we were, but when you lose somebody, you just… it's terrible! It's like saying that we were happy Gandalf died!"

"Well, put it this way, Gizzard," Boromir said, trying to console him, "wouldn't you like to celebrate his life in this manner?"

"We look like we're drunk." The black cat pointed out.

Rune nodded. "I can see you're right."

They entered another tunnel of darkness. This was ridiculous! Sure, they'd seen some peaceful things within this amusement ride – even though some of those things were plain outrageous and wrong – but the black cat hoped this ride would end soon. Wait! Was that a whistle? A whistle from a train? Oh no! They were going to see a train! AND – there was no train. Darn! He was expecting to see a train on the horizon.

The darkness ended and they were in another lighted area. There were cackles. Evil cackles drawing closer. They were unending. They were, they were – NO! It was the Evil Queen in Hag form. That made Gizzard jump.

"What's she doing in Middle-earth?!" Gizzard asked, terrified.

"I hadn't a clue, Ester," Rune said, shaking his head. "Maybe she's here for moral support."

"She's a villain," Gizzard replied. "The only time villains give moral support is when they band together. Then we're all in big trouble – oh look! We're back!" Indeed, for the horse turned back into a real one, the metal bars vanished and they were out in the forest once again. He couldn't take this, even as Boromir returned to Aragorn, Gandalf and the Host. "That was the worst ride ever!"

"What's going on?" Hakim murmured aloud to Rune.

"Cat frights." Rune answered, cautiously. "Give him time to cool down."

Hakim nodded. "I will."

Gizzard just hoped he had the strength to go on, but they were so close to Isengard now. How did they get here? They had only been gone for a few hours. Must have been some sort of a time warp thing. There was – no! There were red and blue parrots on the wall. Who were they? No! He recognized one of them.

"You!" He spoke to the red parrot, getting his attention.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	16. 10: Isengard

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Merry's first line of dialogue comes from _The Two Towers_ , Chapter VIII: "The Road to Isengard".

*.*.*

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Isengard**

Gizzard couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why did the red parrot look so familiar? Could it be his long-lost companion and clumsy oaf, who he'd been searching for this whole time? Was that a lady parrot with him, the blue-feathered beauty? She certainly did seem beautiful, beautiful enough to eat. Well, he couldn't help himself. He was hungry and the least anyone could do was offer him food and drink for his efforts at Helm's Deep.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry Brandybuck cried out in triumph.

"Yes, welcome indeed, my new friends and old," the red parrot announced with glee. "Forgive me. I was formerly Clockwise, the amnesiac red macaw who didn't know a footstool from a canary. A comedic fellow he was. Now, it is Reyes that addresses you, for I have regained my memories and my consciousness, due to reuniting with my mate Rosalina in Fangorn Forest."

"Clockwise – I'm sorry, Reyes, is it?" Gizzard told him, smiling sarcastically. "Do you _know_ how long I have spent _searching_ for you? And now, I see you sitting there with loads of bird seed and clean water, when the rest of the water is filthy! You're a disgrace to everyone who is an animal! An absolute disgrace."

"Puh! He's not the only one who's behaved badly." Rune answered aloud.

"Ah!" Hakim spoke up in turn. "The Watch is reunited at last. Reyes, Ester, I expect you two will need to learn to get along, if we are to win this war and find your brother, Ester."

"Get along?" Gizzard was stunned. "Yes, that would be adequate. We used to do a thing like that, get along, until Clockwise became too unbearable to even last a day and—"

"Unbearable?" Clockwise huffed. "If only. You were the one who acted like a serious foe, too serious in that matter." He raised an eyebrow. "Of course, we could always come to an agreement, if you're willing."

"What agreement?" Gizzard asked, intrigued.

"We come to terms as friends, go from there and put aside our differences. We may be a cat and macaw, but we could become great allies." Clockwise added, "Of course, Rosalina and I could always carry you and your new cat friend around, or you and Hakim. You'll find us birds useful in this case."

"He does have a point." Hakim pointed out. "We are talking animals. I don't see why we shouldn't form an alliance."

Gizzard thought it over. Should he consider having Clockwise as an ally? Then again, even he had to admit that most of his annoyance that was towards Rune and Boromir was a little forced. Of course, Clockwise was a macaw, capable of killing him and vice versa. They were talking animals, but how did he know he could trust him fully or his lady friend – mate? Suddenly, the thought of the word 'mate' made him think of Gwendolyn the grey tabby cat. He missed her. He wished he could see her again. And yet, even he didn't understand where their adventures were heading.

"I promise I won't eat you." Clockwise pointed out. He folded a wing over Rosalina's shoulder. "We won't hurt you."

"Hmm…." Rosalina questioned.

"Rosalina, he's my friend!" Clockwise protested, outraged.

"I know he is!" Rosalina cried. "But can we trust them? They're cats and any cat who comes across a macaw – we can't eat them, no matter how hard we try. They're talking animals and so are we. Of course, I'm going to trust them. I know. Finally. Right?"

"I suppose," Gizzard answered, serious and calm. "In these times, we need to put our differences aside and our animal instincts that would normally chime in by now. But then, we are talking animals and that isn't going to happen." He added, "I would say we are at an alliance, if we're all willing. Also, I would like to be introduced to Rosalina more and maybe become friends again with you Clockwise – Reyes."

"It's a deal!" Clockwise said, chirping up. "And stop using my pet name. Your pet name's going to have to go, too, as is Mortar's pet name. We're in Middle-earth, so it's safe to use our true names, Ester."

"Sauron's still out there. I think we should be known by our pet names until this evil has passed," Gizzard admitted, cautious.

"Fair enough." Clockwise said with a shrug. He changed the subject. "So, whose hungry?"

Rosalina laughed and Gizzard chuckled. It was going to be a good day after all.

.

Good day turned sour the moment Merry and Pippin spoke about Saruman. Gizzard had just finished his plate of food when he heard about the White Wizard locked in his tower and Treebeard guarding Orthanc, alongside the Ents. He didn't know. Was it wise to explore Orthanc, the Obsidian Tower as the black cat called it? Surely there was a better way to do this than to explore the tower. Then again, his new attitude was creeping up, making him more careful and, at the same time, caring.

"So, you do care." Clockwise said, perching nearby.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Gizzard replied, sharp and soft. "But it won't be known that I forced myself to say things and do things that aren't true. It's not in my character; although, I was reminded of the times we spent together. I found you annoying when you turned into that comedic parrot, behaving like an idiot at times."

"Har har!" Clockwise chirped. " _Me_ acting like an idiot?! As far as I can recall, you're no better!"

"Will you two be quiet!" Gimli cried out in sheer frustration. He turned to Aragorn, asking, "Are they always like this?"

"Quite often," Aragorn said with a warm smile. "But we have no time. Let us finish eating and meet up with Gandalf."

"Fair enough." Pippin said, standing up.

"But we must warn you to watch your step." Merry added, leading them outside. "One false move and you'll find yourself falling into a pit."

Gizzard was careful, but given the circumstances, he needed Clockwise to lift him up onto a horse. He received that just after a gesture and a warm heart to heart moment with the parrot – macaw. Only this time, he was astride Éomer's horse, just in front of Rune.

"It seems we are inseparable, brother," Gizzard announced with care.

"Indeed we are, brother." Rune answered, delighted.

"Hey, aren't I part of this comradery?" Clockwise asked, curious.

Gizzard and Rune laughed. "Yes Reyes!"

"You cannot take Isengard, Gandalf!" Saruman shouted, miles above their heads. "Whether you wish it or not, your end is growing near."

"Saruman, I do not wish to cause further pain. Tell us what Sauron is up to, please?" Gandalf asked the wizard.

"You _dare_ ask _me_ such a thing! I am the Wizard of Many Colours!" Saruman spat out in anger. "I will not be bombarded by your questioning!" He disappeared inside the tower.

Pippin was the first to notice something had dropped into the water. Dismounting from Aragorn's horse, Pippin and Clockwise investigated the scene. Clockwise stared in awe at the orb that appeared out of the water. It was so beautiful. So—

"Peregrin Took! Let me have that." Gandalf said, extending his hand. Reluctantly, Pippin gave the Palantir to the White Wizard. He didn't want to give it back, but he did. He was already drawn to the orb. That much was clear. He wasn't alone. One look at Clockwise, perched on his shoulder, told him that they had both seen it. But would they see the stone again? That was a good question.

Once matters were settled with Treebeard, and Pippin and Clockwise restored to their horses, Gandalf and the lords left Isengard. Their journey to Edoras had only just begun. Clockwise just hoped he could see the Palantir one last time.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	17. 11: The Palantír

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

This is the last chapter for Book 3 in _The Two Towers_. Next up is the Teaser chapter, followed by the Preface to Book 4, where we're, at last, reunited with Frodo and Sam on their part of the journey. We'll see more of Gizzard and Clockwise in Book 5, where The Item-Insertion Parody's Book III starts. Well, that was a lot to say, but I had to get everything in there. For now, I'll see everyone in the Teaser chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **The Palantír**

Day swiftly turned into afternoon. Merry became restless and asked for rest, but it was Gandalf who spoke to him about Rohan and everything going on. Even with Isengard at bay, it was possible for the Enemy to still watch Rohan, and that stirred worriment in the wizard's eyes. The hobbit hoped for some rest after the ride and, for sure, he got it when dusk approached across the land.

Pippin, on the other hand, was curious about the stone Gandalf kept close to his side. He wasn't the only one interested in the stone. Clockwise had his eye on it the whole time they rode and flew. If it weren't for Rosalina and Ester keeping watch of him from time to time, he would have had the stone in his hands by now. Oh! It looked like Pippin was reaching for the stone now.

"Maybe I'll go and check the stone when the others aren't looking for it." Clockwise said to himself, about ready to sneak in.

"Clockwise, what are you doing?" Ester asked, annoyed at him.

"That stone is in Gandalf's hands." Clockwise answered, already wishing he was with Pippin now. "I've got to see if it—" He was pulled in by Rosalina, much to his surprise and curiosity. "—well, isn't this a treat."

"Clockwise – Reyes," Rosalina corrected herself, "you cannot hope to imagine what that stone will do. I don't trust it."

"I just want to look at it!" Clockwise flown over to Pippin, enamored by the stone.

At first, nothing happened. Well, so much for that plan! Maybe he should – _nope!_ No. The black stone changed, shifting its light and brimming with fiery delight. Wait! Wait. That wasn't right. Why was the stone turning into fire?

The Eye! The Eye of Sauron! It burned, it burned!

Clockwise's eyes snapped shut. There were voices whispering in his head. Voices that he couldn't contain. They were too powerful! Too great! If only he could make it stop!

 _Who are you?!_ A dark voice screamed in his mind. _What's your name?!_

 _Ahh!_ Clockwise screeched in his head.

The dark voice continued to cackle in his mind. _I have seen many things,_ the voice spoke again, _I have heard many things. Darkness is encroaching upon this land. In time, all things fall, as will the White Tree. The White Tree will burn, as you will burn._

 _Reyes!_ Gandalf's voice protruded in the macaw's mind. Clockwise snapped out of it. Sweat poured down his feathers. His heart raced inside his chest. He didn't know what else to do. The Palantír wasn't anywhere near him now. Good riddance. "What did you see?" Gandalf asked aloud.

"The White Tree… it burned." Clockwise answered, trembling.

"You saw the same thing I did." Pippin whimpered. Clockwise turned his head. The hobbit rested beside him, sweat pouring down his face. So, it was true. They had seen the same thing.

"You both saw Minas Tirith," Gandalf answered, calmly but concerned. "You both rest and calm down. We'll discuss this soon enough."

.

"Reyes, you fool!" Rosalina squawked, enraged at him. "How could you _do_ such a thing?! Ester and I specifically told you not to look into that Palantír, and yet you did so anyway."

"Hey!" Clockwise cried, surprised at her. "What else was I supposed to do? Just sit and wait until I was skin and bones? I wanted to look at that stone."

Ester shook his head.

"What?" Clockwise asked him, concerned.

"You could have just stayed away from it, instead of look into that stone." Ester replied, annoyed. "You put us all in danger. Talking animals don't talk to the Enemy, unless you want to end up like the Nazgul's horses."

"Hey! I didn't ask to look at that stone! It called me!" Clockwise chirped, a tear ready to fall down his cheek.

"Go easy on him," Merry said, joining the animals. "Also, Gandalf's agreed to let Clockwise follow him, Pippin and Boromir to Gondor."

"He did?" Ester asked, surprised.

Clockwise's mouth gaped open. He was shocked. Shocked. After all the trouble he caused, following Pippin in his scheme to look at the Palantír… well, he hadn't expected to follow them all the way to Gondor. He wouldn't get much sleep this way. The question that remained was whether he'd see Ester and Rosalina again? He didn't want to part with them, not after regaining his memories.

What was he going to do?

"Go with them, Reyes!" Ester said, startling the red macaw. "Go with Gandalf, Pippin and Boromir. Who knows? You may learn something from this."

"Ester… oomph!" Clockwise was stunned when Rosalina hugged him. "Oh!"

"Take care of yourself, Reyes." Rosalina said, sadly. "I'll miss you."

Clockwise hugged her back. "I'll miss you, too. I love you."

"I love you, too." Rosalina answered, kissing him fondly on the cheek. "Come back to me."

"Hey! I will come back. Or you'll come to me."

"Either way…."

"Come on!" Gandalf spoke up, approaching Clockwise and his friends on Shadowfax. Boromir followed on his horse, but the red macaw's attention was on Pippin, who sat up front on Shadowfax.

"You all right, Pippin?" Clockwise asked the golden-haired hobbit.

Pippin nodded. "I'm fine."

"Let's go. We must make haste." Boromir told them. "I do wish to see my father and my brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother?!" Clockwise chirped in excitement. His expression faded to seriousness at the thought of the mission. He turned to Rosalina one last time, telling her fondly, "Come back to me when you can. I promise we will meet again!" With that last word, the red macaw flew off after Shadowfax and Boromir's horse. It would be the last time he saw his friends until the Battle for Pelennor Fields struck Gondor's land.

END OF BOOK THREE

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	18. Teaser: From Past to Present

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

After the Teaser chapter, and because Frodo Baggins is going to show up twice in the second half of this story – in _The Two Towers_ book and outside of it – I'm going to do something different. Hopefully, it won't get too confusing.

*.*.*

 **Teaser:**

 **From Past to Present**

Clockwise already found the altitude to be a bit much. He wanted to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. Shadowfax and Boromir's horse moved too fast for him to stop. He would have to use his charged power and fly as fast as his wings could handle the pressure.

3… 2… 1…

ZOOM!

Yes! He achieved zipping across at top speed, almost at the pace of the two horses. He had never seen them run so fast. And yet, as his thoughts turned towards Gondor, one thing remained clear.

"Frodo, where are you?" He asked, but he wouldn't guess what Frodo was going through. He just hoped the poor hobbit was all right.

o-o-o

Frodo sat in Safe Haven's cafeteria, waiting to see if Teresa would show up. It's not that he wasn't bothered by her not showing up. He'd find her eventually. What did concern him more was how much he cared for her. In all honesty, he'd never cared for somebody so much, much more than his friendship with Sam. But his friendship with Sam was different. This was love and that was a different subject entirely.

Yes, he cared deeply for Teresa. He was fond of her. He wanted to show it to her sometime. She intrigued him in ways even he was just beginning to understand. If only… oh! There she was now! At last, he could talk to her about… about… oh, it was coming back now. Her behavior in Erita's room, thinking he might go away and not take her with him. That needed to change.

"Frodo," Teresa spoke with great concern, "I know you must think it strange, but we both know that we want to get back to our separate lives once…."

"….you don't get it, do you?" Frodo asked, beside himself.

"Get what?" Teresa asked, either avoiding the question or not understanding. Frodo sighed. Oh honestly? Were all girls this way?

"I'm not going to up and leave you!" He told her, doing his best to explain the situation. "I promise that when this is over, I'm coming back for you. Right now, we need to get out of this mess straightaway."

"So, you aren't coming for me?" She nodded. "I understand. Go. Leave Middle-earth without me! I see how it is!"

"No, you don't." He said, firmly. That stopped her in her tracks. "You may pretend you don't care, you may not even think about yourself, but I do care. I care what happens to you and when I say I'm coming back for you, I mean it. I wasn't thinking the opposite of what I said."

Teresa faced him, stunned. "So, you _are_ coming for me?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He nodded, grinning fondly at her. He threw her a copy of _The Two Towers_ book. "Here. See what you can do with it. As I understand it, I'm rather suspicious about those items." He led her down the hallway. "I'll show you to your room, and then you can get started."

"Thank you," she said, calmly.

"You're welcome." He said, hoping that, for once, he did something right.

END OF TEASER

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	19. Preface to Book Four

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Here's where the division starts. After the preface, there's going to be two Frodo Bagginses in the story. This way, it saves the confusion, as I said in the Teaser chapter. The conversation between Frodo and Sam at Amon Lhaw occurred in the first main story of this series, titled _Reader's Retribution_.

*.*.*

 **Preface to Book Four**

Inside the Book

Mortar the black cat, with his bloodshot eyes and nerves of steel, slowly weakening due to the effects of the One Ring – his "Scratch Toy" – wearing off, skidded to a halt on Amon Lhaw's shore. He had to find his Scratch Toy. He had to. Losing that Ring was not good. Oh no! Somebody was creeping up on shore. A boat! He dived into a bush, so no one could see him.

Oh, now he recognized these two. Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer. Ringbearer! He eased in closer, eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, confused.

Frodo shook his head. "Until we figure out what the trouble is with this horseshoe, the randomness of objects, and why your voice changed twice last year… we might not be too far away from retribution. I'm not sure who is causing our woes, exactly, but we'll see, Sam. I know we will." He ended the conversation there. "Come on. We should make haste, before the others come back to the western shore and find us here on the eastern shore."

Sam nodded, following him through the brush and into the forest.

Mortar huffed, glaring at the two hobbits with an evil eye. He would have his Ring yet! But first, he would have to follow them through the wood and straight into Mordor.

o-o-o

Safe Haven

Teresa entered her room with fascination. Safe Haven really went out to make her room look very Middle-earthian. It even had lots of posters with Frodo's face on the front. Oh, how she loved Frodo now. Maybe he wouldn't abandon her.

"Take your time," Frodo said, sighing in recognition.

"Thank you." She chirped, excited now. "I like it."

"I thought you would." He said with a smile. "This room is yours to do what you wish, just as long as it's appropriate. Other than that, good luck with the item dropping." He closed the door, leaving her alone in the room.

"Right." She looked around the room for some comfort. Her gaze at last fell on the book. "Item dropping and Frodo suspicious of the reader dropping items on his head." A mischievous smile creased her lips. "I think I know what to do, starting with Erita's cat!" She dived to a seat, before a writing desk and opened the book to where it was marked.

The page on the right read: BOOK FOUR. She turned to the next page. Indeed, there were traces of where Mortar advanced towards Frodo. He sounded like a wicked cat.

"Oh no, you don't!" She would get to Frodo and Sam soon enough, even Gollum. For now, she would make sure that all got what they deserved, even if it meant dropping items on their heads.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	20. 12: Taming Mortar

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Okay, so this is the chapter where we stopped the first time I worked on this story. This the last rewrite I get to do, before we continue with new material for _The Three Brothers_. Some lines of dialogue come from _The Two Towers_.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Taming Mortar**

Inside the Book

Frodo Baggins meandered his way across the spiky rocks and stony ground. There was hardly any life here. He was alone, alone with his thoughts. Half a minute! What was that on the horizon? Could it have been a rubber duck? A yellow rubber duck? No! He saw the objects falling from the sky all around him. He ducked, but was too late to stop anything from falling.

His foot collided with a rubber duck, forcing him to fall on the stone ground. "Ow!" He couldn't do anything. He could only fall asleep, listening to Gandalf facing off against that Balrog….

….he awoke in a hot sweat. The landscape was still the same, but something was different. Samwise Gamgee was with him, his breathing even. He sighed. Good. The objects falling from the sky were just part of the dream he had. Oh, how he wished he would not have seen another falling object or talking beast that wasn't from this world. For sure, he would have a few things to say to that… that reader! When he was done with her.

Erita Rashkin was her name. Oh, he would get her back. For sure.

"Ow!" Frodo felt his head. Something hard hit it. No. What was it? A red rubber ball and a note. He carefully opened the note to discover a message, written in fine handwriting.

 _See? I wanted to bop you in the head._

 _-Teresa Nytch_

"Teresa Nytch?! Oh no!" He couldn't believe this. There was another reader dropping items in Middle-earth? And this reader… he felt as if he knew her, knew all about her. She sounded familiar. He might say he liked her, but… no! NO! He mustn't let his emotions get in the way of falling objects, even when they did drop on people's heads. "Wait a minute!" She seriously wanted to drop a ball on his head? Oh, he would get her back, too, whether he liked her or not. No reader could infuse objects on his quest.

It was supposed to be a serious quest! What was with the item dropping?!

"Ouch!" Another item dropped on his head. It was a small round ball. How many more balls would drop on him? He had to wake Sam. "Sam." He whispered aloud to his friend. "Sam, we're being pelted by flying rubber balls."

"What?" Sam asked, going back to sleep.

Frodo closed his mouth. Maybe it was better to let Sam sleep. What he needed to worry about now was falling objects, should they come. There was a loud tap in the air. He looked around cautiously, wondering if more objects would fall on him. There was a sound of water. No. It sounded like sewage. He knew he shouldn't have looked up. He did and sewage splattered all over him. He didn't know when he looked down. This was ridiculous. Was the Ring causing all this damage or the new reader? He would get the readers back for sure!

"This isn't over!" He shouted to the sky. "I will get back at you readers! See how you like getting sewage on you!" His efforts didn't work, for more sewage and filthy water splattered all over him. The Ring remained clean until sewage poured on it and his chest. He couldn't have asked for a worser day.

.

Frodo was pounded with water, shortly after he and Sam left their camp. Once more, the trials he had to go through were extreme, but at least he smelled sort of clean, as did the Ring whose band returned to its natural clean, gold color. Well, maybe he would have to thank this new reader after all. Then again, how much worse could it be for him and Sam?

"Whoa!" Sam jumped back at the sight of a wild mule. Frodo stopped as well. The mule looked dangerous, even barring its teeth at them, before wandering off without a trace. "What was that, Mr. Frodo?" He sniffed the air. "And what is that stink? Can you smell it?"

"Yes, I can smell it." Frodo said, looking on. "I can smell two things. One is that bog like smell and the other… is there a cat following us? The pungent odor's excruciating."

"At least you're clean, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, concerned.

"Thank you, Sam. You still have sludge on you." Frodo spoke too soon. A large bucket of water splashed on top of his gardener, cleaning off the sludge as best it could. He laughed. They were both nearly clean. "Well, at least something came from all this."

Sam pulled out his horseshoe. "Not everything got clean. Hmm. I wonder what happens when I…" SPLAT! Frodo was splattered by several silver fish. He smiled coarsely at his friend, who grinned sheepishly before putting the horseshoe away in its proper position. "Sorry about that, Mr. Frodo. I thought by turning it the other way, we would no longer have things falling down on us."

"Let's keep moving, before something else happens!" Frodo said, leading the way through Emyn Muil.

.

Nightfall approached. Frodo had to admit he was tired, but something was following him and Sam. They would have to catch the two shapes in the act. They chose to pretend to sleep, just so they were alert when… oh. There they were! The two slinking figures climbing down the wall. This was it!

Frodo and Sam moved quickly. The cat clawed and bit Frodo's hand. The bite was sharp, enough for the gangly creature to attack him. Sam, brave Sam, grabbed the creature and forced him to the ground. It didn't work. The creature was too fast. The cat was on him. Frodo grabbed his sword and grabbed the gangly creature, right before he could choke Sam. The cat backed off then and there, but stayed in position.

"You recognize this blade, don't you Gollum?" Frodo spoke, sharp and serious. "Release him now."

Gollum did release Sam. All seemed to go according to plan. Frodo and Sam at last had caught the creature Gollum and the black cat Mr. Cuddle-Muffin.

.

In the waking hours of daylight, Frodo led the group once more through Emyn Muil. Sam followed behind, with Gollum strung to the elvish rope the hobbit had acquired from Lady Galadriel. Mr. Cuddle-Muffin followed afterwards, keen on watching the gangly creature and the Ring. He wanted the Ring back, but Frodo wouldn't let him. Frodo had his reasons.

"Can we just… stop? Please just STOP!" Mr. Cuddle-Muffin belted out loud. Frodo groaned in agony, only to look down and see the bloodshot eyed black cat following after him like a dog. "Couldn't I see that Ring? My name is not Mr. Cuddle-Muffin. That's a pet name. My true name is Mortar. Use it if you will Mr. Frodo." The cat gasped the moment Frodo leaned down in front of him.

"Don't bite me like that." Frodo's hand still felt severe pain, and yet it was slowly healing. "Still hurts."

"That was a warning and I didn't dug as deep as I thought. Consider it a flesh wound," Mortar inquired, moving on ahead.

"Gollum, Gollum!" Gollum rested the minute Sam stopped in his tracks. "Why must we let poor, helpless cat follow after us? Pyre's been nothing but trouble, Gollum, Gollum!"

"Pyre?" Sam asked, stunned. "Is that what you call that cat?" He turned to Frodo. "That miserable cat is doin' us no favors, Mr. Frodo."

"Excuse me!" Mortar climbed onto a rock. "I've seen how you treat Gollum." He smirked. "Personally, I think we should hit him on the head again."

Frodo thought it over for a second. No way was he doing that to the creature, who he pitied. But Sam – Sam had a smirk on his face. "Sam, no!"

"He has a point, that Mortar does." Sam said, smiling.

"Oh, cruel, cruel hobbit and cat!" Gollum spoke, whimpering. "What does hobbit and cat want to do with us? Knock us on the head."

"There's been enough of that!" Frodo cried, remembering all too well having sewage dumped all over him. In a way, he still pitied Gollum, pitying him for what he was and how the Ring corrupted him. He could see that now in Gollum and set him free. "You will take us to Mordor, to the Black Gate. You do know the way, don't you Gollum?"

"Yes." Gollum answered, scared now.

"What's he doing?" Mortar whispered to Sam, concerned. "I was trying to get that Scratch Toy back to redeem my teeth. They seem to be growing weak."

"You use the Ring as a scratcher?" Sam asked, confused. He shook his head. "You know that won't do no good. Your teeth will wear out."

"What do you suggest?" Mortar asked. The Ring was so strong, but he felt like he didn't need it as much. Maybe he underestimated the Ring. What could he do then? "What do you suggest I do, Sam?"

"Find another scratch toy, something that isn't so evil." Sam told him, firmly.

"But that Ring healed me time and time again. I can't just walk away from it." The black cat said, feeling pity towards the brown-haired hobbit.

"You'll have to." Sam said. He added, serious. "No more biting!"

"Darn it all!" Mortar hissed. Frodo heard him.

"Do you have something you'd like to say?" Frodo asked him, curious.

"Yes." The black cat leapt down from the rock. "Let me come with you. I'm sure we can find some athelas leaves to heal you, and then… oh! There they are!" He pulled out some green leaves by the roots and handed them over. "A gift to help with the swelling."

"Thank you." Frodo didn't know what else to say. Should he trust the cat? Then again, what choice did they have. "Welcome to the party."

"Great! Where is the party?" Mortar asked, looking around unsuccessfully.

"This way!" Gollum chirped, leading them at a dash.

"I know the way, too! Wait!" The bloodshot eyed, black cat chased after them. Frodo felt relief, at least, to have two guides on this quest. They were getting closer to leaving Emyn Muil and one step closer to reaching Mordor.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	21. 13: A Chance at Redemption

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

The rewrites are done! Now we can move on with some new chapters and the rest of this series. Mortar's dream was an idea given to me by ValueMyHeart and was also inspired by the television show "The Big Bang Theory" in the episode "Precious Fragmentation", in which Sheldon has a dream about finally winning the One Ring replica from his friends. However, the dream doesn't end well and ends up with Sheldon waking up, no longer holding the replica of the One Ring. It was an interesting episode, to say the least. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **A Chance at Redemption**

Inside the Book

At last, the hobbits, cat, and Gollum reached the end of Emyn Muil. Now they had a gully to face and that required at least a few days' trek. Given Gollum and Mortar preferred to move about at night, Frodo and Sam agreed, if only to keep the promise that Gollum made to Frodo. As they slept, Mortar endured a horrid dream.

Well, it wasn't horrid at first. No! Instead, the focus was on Mortar sneaking up on Frodo's sleeping form and yanking the One Ring off the hobbit's neck with his teeth. It was so simple that he dropped the Ring a few inches away from the hobbit, picking it up instead with his black paws. He did it at last! He won the Ring!

"The Ring is mine at last!" Mortar cried out in triumph, waking Frodo, Sam and Gollum who didn't do anything but lay about on the ground. The black cat, however, continued his triumph with joyful words. "It's mine! All mine!" He rushed over to a pool of fresh water and dunked the Ring a few times with his paws. Oh, a happy day this was! "This is it! This is my Scratch Toy! It's mine. My own, my love, my precious!" There was a snarling, gurgling sound in his voice. Wait. That wasn't right! He turned his gaze to the water. No! His face looked very Gollum-esque. No, he couldn't be. He couldn't – he was!

He screamed loudly in terror. He couldn't believe this… he couldn't… he just….

….he screamed himself awake, alerting the three hobbits. There was no longer a gold ring by his side. He didn't have it. He searched around the area, in circles, for the ring, but he couldn't find it. It was gone.

"Where is the Ring? Where did it go?!" Mortar screeched, not understanding the situation.

"You mean this ring?" Frodo asked, showing him the Ring around his neck.

"You!" Mortar charged forward, pouncing on the hobbit. NO! Frodo still clung to the Ring, stunned by the black cat's actions. Mortar eyes widened in terror, backing away from the hobbit. "I need to go!" He nearly fled, but Frodo's next words stopped him from moving.

"Where will you go?" Frodo asked him, concerned. "You're a part of this quest, too, whether you like it or not. The fact that you backed away from the Ring is a clear sign you're recovering."

"Recovering? Mr. Frodo, he nearly clawed you!" Sam said, not understanding.

"Sam, before the Ring, Mortar and Gollum were like you and me. It's possible they can be redeemed." Frodo explained.

"I don't know, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, also concerned.

"You don't trust me." Mortar said, saddened to hear this news.

"Well, I'm beginning to trust you, Mortar."

"Really?" That brightened up the cat's day.

"Yes, but I wonder how you'll live up to your bargain, if there is one."

"Sam, that Ring… that Ring…" Mortar tried again. "The only reason I wanted that Ring was to have something to gnaw on, to strengthen my teeth. You say it's bad and I'm starting to believe you. It's just so tempting."

"I know, Mortar." Frodo said, getting the cat's attention. "You have to face it and you have to break through this temptation. Can we trust each other, at least for now?"

"Yes master," Gollum said all too quickly.

Mortar shrugged. "Whatever it takes." He just hoped there was a plan. Otherwise, it would have been more comforting to go back to gnawing and chewing on his Scratch Toy – the One Ring.

.

They journeyed further down the slope, closer to the Dead Marshes. At one point, the four stopped to eat. Gollum went away to look for food. Mortar attempted to stay, but found the elvish food a bit much for his taste. He wanted to go, but Frodo was staring at him.

"What is it?" Mortar asked, concerned now.

"Mortar, your brother talks about you all the time." Frodo insisted. "I know you were a good cat once, before the Ring took you."

The black cat spat, clearly disdained by the hobbit's reply. "I was never good, Frodo Baggins. My history is a bit rugged." He grunted. "Heck, I even threw my brother into the water. Made him swim all the way out when we were kittens. I was punished, but then I've always done evil deeds, up until this point." He turned his gaze to the hobbit at last. "If you're expecting redemption from me, you've got a long way to go before that ever happens."

"I think you'll be redeemed on this quest." Frodo shrugged. "Who knows? You may just like it."

"I'll admit I trust you a lot better than that Gollum, Mortar." Sam admitted.

"Sam, go easy on Gollum. He's been through a lot." Frodo told him, serious.

Mortar shook his head. "Whatever you see in him, that creature, had better be good… well, I'll be astonished if he does heal and is redeemed." He smirked at the thought, peaceful now. "Well, if Gollum can be redeemed, then so can I."

"Want some lembas?" Sam asked, showing the cat the bread. "Just a nibble. Try it." He threw a small piece of bread in the cat's direction.

"Why not?" Mortar said, nibbling on the bread. Right away, his dark instincts kicked in. He wanted to spit out the bread. He wanted to, but he couldn't trust those dark thoughts. Not for anything. He rested easier when the bread was finally down his system. The light returned in his eyes, becoming less bloodshot and more like yellow eyes. How long had it been since his eyes were yellow? Was it possible he could be redeemed? Only time would tell when and if he would have his chance at redemption. For now, this little ball of light inside of him would do.

.

The four travelers made it to the Dead Marshes. From there, they came across frightening things like a Black Rider on wings, the dead floating in pools of water and learning that Gollum used to be Sméagol, the hobbit before he was turned into the creature he was now. Oh, how Mortar longed to finally take his revenge upon the creature.

Somehow, he couldn't do it. The light inside him was coming out. Sam was beginning to trust him and Frodo had faith in him. Maybe there was a chance at his redemption, if only he could seek it out. Maybe now was the time to do it. He sighed in the darkness of the night, longing to see whether or not he could truly, finally, become good.

At last, they reached the end of the Dead Marshes, climbing up the cliff-face wall and to their destination. At last, they had reached the Black Gate of Mordor.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	22. Interlude 5: Feelings

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Now we're back to Teresa and Frodo.

*.*.*

 **Interlude Five:**

 **Feelings**

Safe Haven

My eyes flew open. I was lying on my new bed. The nightmare I witnessed was really bad. Frodo had been stabbed with a wooden stave. Fortunately, it was over. To my discovery, my _Two Towers_ book rested in my hands. Only there was someone else next to me, his arms wrapped around my stomach and sleeping. I knew it was a he due to his strong grip. Maybe I was hallucinating because, for a moment, I thought he would go away. That Frodo was just in my mind. The hallucination didn't end. Not at all did it feel like a hallucination. I opened my eyes, only to find Frodo's arms wrapped around me. Indeed, they were. He was real and he was sleeping in my bed.

"Missed me?" Frodo kissed my cheek fondly, before he moved off of me. "Still think you're dreaming?"

"Why yes… I mean, no… I mean…" Oh, I couldn't get the words out. "…You're here." I faced him, staring into his warm blue eyes. "You're real."

"I am." He said with a small grin. "I care about you."

I turned around, facing him as he wrapped his arm around me again. Oh, how I loved him. That confused me. Did I love him? What if those feelings weren't real, that I was just dreaming? I closed my eyes, nearly went to sleep, and I heard his voice. Frodo's voice whispering in my ear, purring even. Oh, how I wondered if it was a dream. I opened my eyes again and there was Frodo's happy smile, kissing my forehead and then my cheek. He really shouldn't be in my room.

"You know you can't be in here." I told him, softly.

"Why not?" He asked, curious.

"Because how can I trust you in here, with me?" I gulped. Bad timing on my part. This was getting embarrassing… my heart beat rapidly inside my chest. "You know what I mean!" I squeaked. I couldn't help it. My heart beat so fast and he was so handsome. If only he were mine. He did have his fans to consider. Maybe other fangirls would take him, instead of me. I wanted to back out of this so badly.

Frodo saw my confusion. It was so obviously written on my face. He asked, gentle and concerned, "What is it?"

"How do we know this'll last?" I asked him, concern dwelling on my face. "You have tons of fans, fangirls who like you, who want to be with you." He moved to a sitting position as I spoke my complaints, pressing them further on him. "Don't you think that this is happening so quickly? Don't you think I've already considered the fact that if we're… meant to be together…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the question. I chuckled guiltily, smiling almost and, to my amazement, pressing my hand and then my head on his shoulder. "I mean, what if we're not meant to be. What if we're just here for a moment, a perfect moment that soon goes away before anyone catches it? It'll feel like a dream."

Frodo's blue eyes met my hazel-green eyes, so affectionately. It was almost as if he didn't want to let me go. Personally, I didn't want him to. I just didn't want to risk losing him.

"I don't want to lose you." I answered, finally. "I love you."

That made him smile warmly at me.

"I know." He answered, resting his head against mine. "I love you, too." He pecked me on the lips, and then stood up. "Come on. We should meet your sister and Erita out in the cafeteria." He extended his hand to me. I was hesitant to take it, but eventually I did. I wanted to stay with him and I did stay with him for as long as I had him with me. Honestly, being with him was perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better morning than this.

.

I followed Frodo out to the cafeteria. His hand rested gently against my own. Frankly, I wanted his hand to hold mine always. I wanted to be with him in this life. It was something I dreamed would happen, but I hadn't expected it to come true. Whatever was I to do with this newfound knowledge?

My gaze wandered to one of the tables. There was a round wooden table towards the centermost part of the cafeteria. And there they were: Jessica and Erita, speaking quietly to Legolas, the blonde-haired elf archer and princeling, and Gimli, the stout ward dwarf with auburn hair. I couldn't believe they were here.

"Legolas and Gimli are here?" I asked Frodo, astonished.

"They came here yesterday to see your sister and Erita." Frodo whispered in my ear next, "I think they like them," he shrugged, "but they could also be here for the free food and drinks."

"Oh! Teresa!" Jessica called me over, only to stop upon seeing Frodo. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Jessica, Erita," I said, the moment Frodo and I approached their table, "I'm in love with Frodo Baggins and I want to be with him."

"Puh!" Jessica spat. "You don't know the first thing about love. Do you?"

"You're one to talk." Erita said, flabbergasted. She returned her gaze to me and Frodo. "Why don't you two sit down? Breakfast will be ready in at least an hour."

"See," Frodo said, joining them and pulling me onto a stool next to him, "this is why I came to Teresa's room. To get her up and about."

"I thought she was sleeping in too much." Jessica implied, smiling my way.

"This was a rouse?" I asked, astonished at the group. "You just wanted to get me up for breakfast."

Frodo shrugged. "It's one reason."

Suddenly, everything made sense… or did it? Frodo loved me, didn't he? I brushed the thought off as soon as Frodo apologized and gave his explanation. I sighed in relief. It seemed he loved me after all. Oh boy, what was I getting myself into? There was so much going on, and yet my destiny still had to be fulfilled. Whatever road we took, I only hoped it was a good one. For now, this would do.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	23. 14: The Black Gate

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Some lines of dialogue come from the book and movie "The Two Towers".

*.*.*

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **The Black Gate**

Inside the Book

In between the Dead Marshes and Mordor rested a desert. It took Frodo, Sam, Gollum and Mortar at least a day to cross in the darkness of night. But cross it they did. Frodo and Sam had to reach Mordor and destroy the Ring. It was crucial they got there, if Gollum and Mortar stayed true to their promises. For Mortar, that meant doing the hardest job possible: healing away from the powers of the One Ring and to find a new scratch toy that wasn't as sharp and as deep as the Ring itself.

Even that would prove to be an uneasy task in the black cat's eyes. How was he supposed to find a new scratch toy, when the One Ring was so – so edible? He wanted to chew it and stay in his comfort zone for the rest of his days. But then he had a bit more restraint from the Ring's powers than that gangly creature Gollum. He would watch Gollum the most, especially with what they knew of Mordor. So, when was Gollum going to bring up the secret path, or should he just simply tell the two hobbits about it when they had the chance?

At last, they made it to the Black Gate of Mordor. To their dismay, horns blew out from corners of the gate, signaling the Enemy's allies were drawing closer to the gate, the entrance into the Land of Shadow. What could the hobbits and cat do now? They were so close to entering Mordor. Mortar could almost smell the taste of victory on their hands and paws.

"There's a secret way, dark, more treacherous." Gollum cried out, getting Frodo's attention.

"What do you suggest, Sméagol?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Mr. Frodo, no. We can't trust him." Sam told him, firmly.

"What way?" Frodo asked Gollum, ignoring Sam momentarily.

"A path, stairs and a tunnel leading straight to Mordor." Sméagol answered, desperate. "If we go this way, he will find it and he will take it. We mustn't let that happen."

"You've not said a word either." Sam said, pointing out the black cat.

"I don't have anything against this plan, but if we go into the Black Gate now, it'll be a suicide mission." Mortar explained.

"I can't go back." Frodo said, admitting the truth. He turned to Sméagol again. "Lead the way, Sméagol."

Mortar shook his head. "We're going into a far more dangerous route. Even I won't go the way Gollum suggests."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sam asked, following Frodo down the slope.

"We don't have any other choice, do we?" The black cat said, serious. "What other plan did you have in mind?"

Sam sighed. Was this really the best route to take? Trusting that Gollum was nothing more than troublesome. Even he had to admit that Mortar was on the right track about that filthy creature, Slinker and Stinker. He would have to agree with his wishes, even though he didn't want to. The cat just seemed more sensible than that Gollum anyway. Oh boy. This was the last thing he expected Mr. Frodo to choose, but it came up either way.

.

As they drew away from the Black Gate, the mountainside Ephel Dúath became clear as daylight. It was this Outer Fence that Frodo learned, as he had learned before, kept the Land of Shadow enclosed, almost like a wall. He nearly believed they weren't getting anywhere, especially with Sam thinking it was a bad idea to head into worser areas where they might get caught, captured or killed.

Eventually, they hid behind a few rocks as an army arrived, drawing ever closer to the Black Gate. It seemed there was no end to the Enemy's defenses.

"There's going to be a larger battle taking place, isn't there?" Frodo asked, curious but also concerned.

"Soon all the peoples will enter his land." Gollum replied, disturbed.

"This is the last time I save your life, Gollum." Mortar said, discouraged. "Only then was I trapped by the Enemy's power, thought it was wise and up until now, I didn't imagine snapping out of it."

"You still can," Frodo told him, showing compassion.

"You think you'll regroup with the Enemy. Do you, Mortar?" Sam asked, very concerned.

"I don't want to." Mortar admitted, serious. "I never told my brother this, but I've hated the Enemy, ever since I got here. It's worse when I was endlessly fighting with Gollum to either simply annoy him or to use the Ring as a Scratch Toy. That's my obsession." He received strange looks from the three hobbits. "I'm a cat. Cats obsess over scratching things. Besides, more than once I thought I smelled catnip all over that ring."

Frodo clung to the Ring a bit more. Was the Ring really capable of spewing off odors? Apparently so, but he wondered if it was true… no. He mustn't think that. Besides, Mortar's instincts looked as though they were returning to normal cat's instincts. That was good. Maybe it was wise that he stayed on his redemption path, even when this quest was done.

"We'll be lucky if we see oliphaunts in these parts." Sam admitted, changing the subject.

"No, no oliphaunts. What's an oliphaunt?" Gollum asked, confused.

Sam stood up and folded his arms behind his back. To Mortar's surprise, he found the hobbit reciting a poem all about the great tusked beasts that roamed the Eastern lands. For the first time, he let out a laugh at the same time as Frodo. His heart felt lighter, happier and joyful. Oh, how he wanted this moment to keep going – wait a minute! He was a cat, he was the wicked cat. Everyone hated him. The least anyone could do was give him directions away from Mordor. He had his own tasks to accomplish. Didn't he?

"Can we get moving?" Mortar asked the three hobbits, hissing at himself the most. Why, oh why, did Sam have to recite that poem? "I can't believe this. Me becoming light-hearted? Impossible."

"Sméagol does not know what's wrong with Pyre." Gollum admitted, shaking his head.

"I suppose you did lighten that cat's heart, Sam. I'm impressed." Frodo said, turning to Sam with caring eyes.

"Well, he needs a bit of light. Doesn't he?" Sam said, glad to have found a campsite after all this walking. Suddenly he knew what it felt like to be in Frodo's feet. Maybe if Mortar sought redemption, he'd be better off. But given that ring hanging around Mr. Frodo's neck, there was no telling what either the black cat or Slinker did. He just hoped he could save his master when he had the chance, sooner or late.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	24. Interlude 6: The Action Plan

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Now we're back to Teresa and Frodo. :)

*.*.*

 **Interlude Six:**

 **The Action Plan**

Safe Haven

I finished eating in due time. The others had finished their breakfast before me and were now chatting amongst themselves. It was fine with me. I could ponder over Frodo and Jessica ganging up on me, or I could do something about it. While I appreciated the thought of Frodo apologizing to me, something didn't click. Why in the world would Jessica want to use this poor hobbit to wake me up? Surely, there must have been a mistake.

There wasn't a mistake. Jessica was responsible for getting me up early. To use Frodo in the manner she did was atrocious! I knew when to get myself up. I did! I wouldn't have been late for class twice if it wasn't for my alarm clock not waking me up in the mornings. Still, did I really need another wakeup call?

At last, Frodo gazed over at me with wandering eyes. I knew he apologized to me, but I couldn't stand it. The least I could have done was buy a new alarm clock, not have a hobbit, even a cute hobbit, check up on me, in the manner that he did. I could have punched Frodo on the arm for that, but I retracted upon thinking such a thing. I didn't want to hurt him. He'd been through enough pain.

"Look, I said I was sorry." Frodo said with such stiffness in his voice. It was amazing he got the words out at all. "What more do you want from me?"

"I just wanted a better alarm clock." Now I fought back against my words, apologizing to him on the spot. "Look, I'm sorry, too. You're not a bad alarm clock. I mean, you're a good alarm clock. It was just unexpected. That's all."

"Well, it's done and over with. You can let it go." He said, waving his hand in the air to prove his point.

"Frodo!" I cried out in vain. "I do love you." I calmed down, my words fighting against my own bitter judgement. "I do! It's just I worry about whether or not you'll fall for someone else, even if that someone isn't me."

"I told you that I'm not going to abandon you." He said, stating his reasons.

"I don't want to lose you!" I cried, nearly bawling in his arm.

"Shh! Calm down." He whispered, helping me to sit back up. I calmed down a little, the tears receding. "There. That's better." He gave me a small smile. "Your friends and I couldn't work out this plan without you. That's why your sister sent me. I nearly rejected it, thinking you needed to sleep in. The others aren't as soft as I am."

"We did it for your own good." Jessica said, sharply. "And no! This is not a rouse. Merely an expression of doubt, of our interests becoming mutual."

"What interests?" I asked, quite curious now.

There was a moment of silence in the cafeteria. At first, I thought everyone had cracked and were now, suddenly, best friends. I had a wild imagination. I could dream. Couldn't I? No. I doubted we were all immediately best friends. Something was definitely up. Something that I couldn't put my finger on… yet.

"What's going on?" I asked the group, confused about the situation.

"We feel the need to tell you that things have changed." Legolas said, when his turn had come.

"What things have changed?" I asked, more confused and staring at them all in interest. "What has changed? Tell me."

"Raulin wants to send us back to Middle-earth, in the same time and the same place as we left it." Frodo said, pointing to himself, Legolas and Gimli. "He's sending everyone back, everyone who lives on Middle-earth. We'll be home again."

"Oh." I wasn't so pleased to hear that.

"There's more." He added, softly.

"How much more?" I asked again, quite beside myself and troubled.

"We have to go back to Middle-earth with them, in order to fix the barrier, and the dropping of objects and animals." Erita answered with an explanation.

"You mean they're coming back with us?" I asked, referring to Frodo, Legolas and Gimli.

Erita shook her head. "No. We're going in first. They're following." She also pointed to Frodo, Legolas and Gimli. "I'm sorry. I should have been more specific."

"Yes. You should have." I said, not liking where this was heading. "So, does this mean that Frodo won't recognize me when I go to Middle-earth?" It was a miracle how calm I was. I should be more freaked out than this. Going to Middle-earth was my life-long dream. Now I get to see it… that was amazing! I faced him on the next words. "We'll be going together, won't we?"

"That'll depend on where you land, Teresa." Frodo said, rubbing his fingers on my rosy, left cheek. His fingers were so cold. "You must trust me. You'll be fine."

"Not if we disintegrate, which was the original plan." Jessica huffed, annoyed now. "How could Raulin have planned this out, right in front of our noses?! This is ridiculous!"

"Raulin." I said, quite confused. "What does Raulin have to do with any of this?!"

"Raulin was the first to discover the possibility of leaping in and out of books." Erita explained, trying to help me understand the situation. "That's why Hakim is in 'The Lord of the Rings'. He knows as much as Raulin about Middle-earth and all its aspects. He knows a lot of things outside Middle-earth. The thought first came to him, due to portal jumping. Portal jumping's as ancient as they come."

"Besides, you'll be with us, Teresa," Jessica spoke more calmly. She turned to Frodo, brash and hard. "Won't she?"

"That'll depend on where you land, ladies." Frodo said, repeating his words. He stood up, extending his hand to me. "Come. Let me take you back to your room. You can sleep there and do whatever you want. I won't disturb you until it's time to show you the teleportation room."

"When will that be?" I asked, curious and nervous.

"In an hour, at the most. Gives you plenty of time to drop more items on mine and Sam's heads. Now doesn't it?" He asked, smirking my way. I liked it when he smirked.

I took his hand, half expecting him to take me to Middle-earth. I so wanted to go to Middle-earth, nearly forgetting the teleportation room. Disintegration! Was I really going to be disintegrated into a thousand tiny pieces, like in the movie "Timeline"? It was quite possible this whole thing was a rouse and I was back home in my room. I closed my eyes again, only to discover that I was back in my room, in Safe Haven, with Frodo.

Oh, I could just melt in his arms. I wanted him so badly. Marriage? Would that be the best approach? Of course, he'd have to ask me first. That was the gentleman way – gentle-hobbit way to do things. I didn't want to upset Frodo, and yet I couldn't stop looking at him. He smirked uncomfortably at me. I longed to keep him here with me. I wanted him to stay. But he didn't. Instead, he slowly inched his way back to the door, holding the knob with his maimed hand.

"Um… in an hour, we'll go to the teleportation room." He said, awkwardly. "There's um… there's things to do in there. There's a lot of scientists in that room as well. But um… yeah. I'll meet you back here in an hour. Good luck." He closed the door before I could say anything. Yes! He did love me! It was written all over his face! Now I could breathe easier.

Okay, what to do next? Let me see. _The Two Towers_ book lay on the writing desk. Perfect. Time to cause more mischief to our beloved Frodo, Sam, Mortar and Gollum.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	25. 15: Mortar's Condition

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Hello. :) About the POVs, I'm currently making sure I stick with one POV at a time. It's been rather tricky. So, here's hoping I get it right. The totems are back and one of them is from the movie "Night at the Museum". :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Mortar's Condition**

Inside the Book

Two days passed before the hobbits and cat left the shadows of Ephel Dúath behind. They were soon welcomed by grass, trees and bushes sprouted. Mortar inhaled, relief pouring all over his furry face. Oh, how he longed to see areas like this again. From his guess, they had reached Northern Ithilien.

"Great." Mortar sighed in defeat. "Where are the Rangers?"

Indeed, Ithilien was loaded with rangers, serving Gondor and its current Steward. They usually wore greens and browns for clothes, whether for camouflage or to keep enemies from finding them. Right now, he didn't see any rangers. So far, they were safe. But safe from what? That was an excellent question.

At last, they came to a river brimming with life and beauty. It was so crystal clear. Already Mortar's mouth drooled at the sight of clean water. He rushed over and drank a few sips. His body shook and trembled from simply tasting the drink. He was calm, as if a light inside him grew, melting his heart and transforming it into something new.

It really was a sight to see. Even as he looked at his reflection, his eyes were further yellow and less bloodshot, as if he were a kitten all over again. Reborn and filled with life, something he wasn't used to seeing… ever.

Maybe he didn't need that pesky gold ring. It was better this way. Without it, he felt like a new him, a new cat just feeling the world around him.

"Are you all right?" Frodo's voice brought the black cat back to the present. For a moment, Mortar's new feelings reverted to old. He didn't know why he was letting the light in. It just happened.

"Leave me be!" Mortar charged through the grassy area, finally coming to a stop behind some tall grass. Not the best cover. He jumped at the sight of Frodo and Sam, coming up to him. Gollum wasn't too far away. "What do you both want from me?! I owe you nothing."

"You're becoming a cat." Frodo admitted, softly.

"So?" The black cat huffed. "I didn't do anything wrong. Not even that ring is going to save me now." He pointed to the Ring, partly revealed under Frodo's white dress shirt, now dirtied up from days of traveling. "You owe me nothing."

"I owe you a lot." Frodo said, seeking his help. "If you can survive without the Ring, that means you're recovering. Don't let the Ring take you, Mortar. There is hope for you yet."

"Not that I ever needed the Ring." Mortar grunted in disgust. "It's been nothing more than a burden."

"I plan on destroying the ring." Frodo whispered. "I need your help."

Mortar inhaled in shock. Destroy the Ring? Was that possible? He was tempted to take the Ring. It would have been the easiest thing to do. But no! That would be wrong. He survived without the Ring before. Surely, he could handle himself now.

But could he trust Frodo's word? Mortar simply wanted the Ring to himself.

"I trust you." The black cat's body shook. "Let's get that Ring destroyed." Silently, he followed his new friends over to a campsite. He still wanted the Ring. The Ring may have done him damage, but… it was calling to him. It didn't want to be destroyed. Now what was he to do?

.

Mortar followed Frodo over to his sleeping spot. He wanted that Ring! He wanted it so badly. The temptation was great and that dream… that dream, the one where he turned into Gollum, grew in strength. Would he dare touch the Ring? He almost had it. He was inches away from it. NO! His new friends trusted him. He couldn't just abandon them. He would doom himself, like Frodo said.

He retracted his black furry paw from grasping the Ring. He wouldn't do it. The temptation was still great and the Ring called out to him to take it, to take it to Mordor as Sauron promised he would. No, he couldn't do it. He had to fight this. And he would fight it. He just didn't expect to absentmindedly swish his furry tail into the hobbit's face. He jumped back at the sight of Frodo coughing and sputtering. Had he really done something so terrible as to wake the poor hobbit?

Oh, that Ring! _He wanted that Ring!_ He leapt into the air and, for a split second, he almost had the gold band. Unfortunately, he just didn't count the rock he slammed into.

"I told you not to touch me again, especially not for the Ring. Not until this is over." Frodo told the cat.

"Yes." Mortar shook himself off. "I'll keep that in mind."

"How are you, Mortar? Really?" The hobbit asked him next.

"You trust me. Sam trusts me. Gollum… eh, he'd rather just eat me for dinner." The black cat weighed his options. They weren't very good. He grinned at the gentle-hobbit instead. "You trust me. Don't you Frodo?"

"Right now, you'll find that Sam trusts you more than me." Frodo admitted, serious.

"Why is that, Mister Frodo?" Mortar addressed, keeping a warm smile on his face.

"Because you're after the Ring." The hobbit said, keeping his expression firm. "And if I let you, you'll simply take it to Sauron." Mortar considered this option. Was it true? Yes, it was. So, how did Frodo know that this was his plan? "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know that's what you're planning on doing. One of your plans. Your main idea is to keep the Ring to yourself and use it as a scratch toy. Am I not correct?"

"Very much." The black cat said, guiltily. "I didn't mean to. I just…."

"Shh!" Frodo shushed him.

"What?" Mortar glimpsed around, suspiciously. There was no one around. But there were voices. Low, deep voices in the near distance. A few feet away, no less. "What is that? Totems?"

"Are you certain?" Frodo asked him, concerned.

"What else could it be? Come on! Let's go and find them." Mortar charged forward, half expecting the hobbit to follow. He looked back once. Oh yes! There was Frodo, charging towards him at top speed. Good. He was grateful to have him as a companion.

The tall grass became less, as they drew closer to an opening. Standing in a circle were a mass of stone totems, all large and with different faces. Much to Mortar's surprise, and Frodo's as well, the totems spoke amongst themselves. The totems' stone was made from granite, so rough in texture that it nearly made them all grainy.

And yet, the totems fell silent upon seeing Mortar and Frodo enter the circle. The totems didn't know what to make of the two newcomers. Just that they were very odd creatures. Had they ever witnessed creatures like them before? They didn't know. They just dropped in from the sky, as if they had come from a fairy tale.

One of the totems, the largest in the group, spoke plainly to the cat and hobbit. "Hey, Dum Dums! You give me gum gum."

"Dum Dums?" Frodo asked, confused. Mortar caught his gaze. "What's he talking about? We're not dumb. We're not idiotic, but then—"

" _Hey totems!_ " Mortar charged around the circle, frantic to take revenge. "Hey, we didn't ask you to be rude! Don't you know that my name is Mortar and I have lived on Middle-earth's soil for years now? That may not be out of context, but to means the world to me. Yes, I may be drawn to the One Ring! I may have struck at the creature Gollum with my cat claws, but right now I'm feeling a little frisky and you totems have done nothing good for us animals. So, why don't you go back to where you came from and things won't turn ugly. Okay?!"

"Oh yes. Very helpful, Mortar." Frodo said, annoyed.

"Dum Dums, you give us gum gums!" The largest totem said, joyfully.

"There's no sense in talking with these totems." Mortar said, troubled.

"Dum Dums, give us gum gums or survive maze maze." The same totem said, smiling.

"What maze?" Frodo asked, interested. "Tell us!"

"Dum Dum, must give me gum gum in order to survive maze maze." The totem said, calmly.

"Let's go." Mortar said, ready to move on.

"See you later, Dum Dums!" The totem said, vanishing alongside the other totems. Frodo and Mortar were left alone.

"Come on." Mortar led the way back to camp.

"Do you think there's really a maze, Mortar?" Frodo asked his new cat friend.

"There better be. I wonder if those totems will give us more warnings. For all I know, we had no gum gums!" Mortar said, sarcastically.

.

Mortar managed to get some sleep. It wasn't enough though. The smell of coney stew cooking alerted his senses. In a dash, he zipped over to Frodo and Sam. He was ready to eat. But would the hobbits allow him to taste coney stew?

"Here." Sam set a small bowl down for the cat. "A little somethin' to ease your stomach pains."

The black cat sniffed the stew. He snorted, not out of disgust. Rather, it was because he hadn't tasted hot soup in a long time. Carefully, he ate down the meat and the broth. His insides felt better, but this wasn't normally what cats ate. Still, he enjoyed the hot meal with deep satisfaction. When he finished his bowl, he glanced up at Frodo and Sam. The two hobbits were clearly enamored by their food.

He purred, getting their attention. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome." Frodo and Sam said in unison.

After they ate their stew, Mortar waited until the two hobbits packed up and were ready to travel. Already, he didn't feel so good and nearly regurgitated what he ate. Like he said, it wasn't what cats normally ate. But then, he also had been eating lembas bread for some days now. Maybe he would adjust. To his surprise, he gave a little burp. The stew was all right, but he would have preferred live bird any day.

He was just about to check on the hobbits when he spotted rangers heading their way! Oh great. More trouble. Given his reputation, the rangers might not be so friendly with him, as opposed to Sam and Frodo. They showed compassion to the hobbits. Slowly, he slunk towards the group. He hiccupped once more. Maybe his cat instincts really were kicking in, after all this time.

"You brought that monster here?!" The captain of the rangers drew his sword.

"No! He's friendly." Sam said in Mortar's defense.

"He won't hurt you. He's changing somehow." Frodo said, also speaking for the black cat.

The captain stowed his sword back in its sheath. Mortar waited until the captain rested a hand on the ground before coming up to him. He sniffed the hand momentarily. There was no danger with this ranger. He rather liked him. The black cat purred quietly, allowing the captain to pet him and caress him. They were getting along quite nicely.

"I see you're right." The captain stood up, introducing himself to the two hobbits and the cat. "My name is Faramir, Captain of the Rangers. Have you, by any chance, heard of Boromir's whereabouts? He's my brother."

"He's still alive?" Mortar asked, surprising himself with his words.

"So, he does talk." Faramir said, cocking his head a little.

"Yes." Frodo answered, cautious. "He's been calming down as of late. I still find it difficult to trust him, but he is trustworthy to an extent."

"Indeed." Faramir stood up. "A chance meeting perhaps, between you and that gangly creature, as well as this cat."

"A chance meeting indeed." Frodo nodded. "I never imagined meeting Mortar on the road."

"Most know him as Mr. Cuddle-Muffin." The Captain of the Rangers said aloud.

Mortar hissed. "Oh, I _hate_ that pet name!"

"Mortar it is then." Faramir smiled. He turned to the hobbits, telling them, "I will leave two to guard you three. Do not let this cat wander off. He must be held accountable for his crimes."

"Which are?" The black cat asked, suspicious.

"Too many to count. Last time we met, you raided my chickens and stole their eggs," the Captain said, annoyed.

"It was fun." The black said, guiltily. "Okay, maybe I stole one egg. You can't hold me accountable for one egg. I was a meaner cat back then."

"And yet, you may still attack us on sight." Frodo told the cat, serious.

"So, you still don't trust me?" Mortar asked, annoyed by this reaction.

"Only a little." The hobbit answered, gazing down at him in all seriousness.

"Very well. I must be off." Faramir said, taking his leave.

Mortar couldn't believe this! Frodo still didn't trust him. Not that his actions didn't already serve that purpose. He nearly took the Ring from the poor hobbit's neck, while he slept. That was a cruel thing to do. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about Gollum's fate. Wherever that creature was, he was away from him.

The black cat sighed in relief. Gollum was gone! Gollum was… gone. Gollum was GONE! Yes! Now he could live life to the fullest, without that pesky creature around. But first, he might as well prove to his new hobbit friends what he was capable of. No ring was going to stand in his way now. No ring would ever tear him apart from what he loved most again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	26. 16: Freedom!

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

A new OC cat is being introduced in this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Freedom!**

Inside the Book

Mortar slept peacefully for the first time in centuries. He hadn't remembered sleeping so much. He felt whole again, more so now that he wasn't near the Ring. He didn't need the Ring, but he would ensure that the Ring never touched Gollum again. He would ensure that Frodo destroyed the Ring and he was there to see it.

He woke up now, surrounded by rangers. Oh great. They were the same rangers who tracked him and his new friends down. They were still here? And there was Faramir, speaking plainly with Frodo and Sam. He yawned and trotted over to the hobbits and the Captain of the Rangers. So far so good. Now he just hoped that Frodo would keep him. He so wanted to get rid of that ring!

"Tell me," Faramir addressed the blue-eyed hobbit, "you and Boromir get along well?"

"I suppose we did." Frodo answered, cautious with his words.

"You cannot fool me, Frodo Baggins." Faramir added. "I can see in your eyes that your parting with Boromir was not pleasant."

"I'm sorry." Mortar intervened. "Who are we talking about?"

"Boromir was a soldier of Gondor." Frodo replied, keeping his voice even. "He went with me on the quest to Mount Doom. Mordor. The quest I still intend to finish."

"And why do you travel to Mordor?" The Captain asked, curious.

"Yes." The black cat sneered. "Wouldn't we all like to know?"

"I didn't ask you to come on this quest." Frodo said, stunned.

"Well, you're in luck." Mortar said, moving over to a rock. "I've given it up."

"You've given what up?" Faramir asked.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked the cat.

"We'll talk about it later." Mortar looked at the rock. It was so plain, so stable. His thoughts returned to the present when Faramir spoke again.

"Frodo!" Faramir grabbed the hobbit's shoulder. He turned to the black cat. "Mortar. I know this Thing is with you, that you are both keeping secret. Know that I will not take it nor if you were to put it in my hand. I would still refuse it. You are safe in my company, both of you."

"That's comforting." Mortar approached the group. He faced Frodo with wondering eyes. "In this case, this Thing that you carry, I've given it up. I'm letting it go freely. I cannot have this Thing in my life anymore. Take it with you and may we meet again someday." He turned to leave, but not without thinking this through. Gollum was still wandering about. He could have been anywhere by now. He needed to do something, but then… oh, Gollum was out of his hands now. It was better this way that he regained his freedom. He faced the hobbits with keen eyes. "If it's all right, I'd like to take my leave of this quest. I must find my own path, away from this Thing, away from this quest."

Frodo and Sam nodded. "All right."

"Sounds fair." Sam said in turn, confused.

"It's too dangerous now to travel." Faramir admitted. He spoke to the three travelers now. "You will rest in our company for the night. In the morning, we part ways." He spoke to Mortar. "There is a matter that awaits us where we're going. I think you will appreciate her."

"Her?" Mortar asked, intrigued by frightened. Gollum knew a 'Her', and it was this her that he did not trust. Did that mean they were about to run into what he feared most. Oh, he couldn't travel to Cirith Ungol again. He couldn't. He wouldn't do it. If only he could see Ester now. Apologize for his wrongdoings. Maybe meet with that bird Clockwise and apologize to him, too. He felt so changed. He was changed. He was a different cat, not the same cat who fell into the books. And that was good. He felt good. That was all there was to it.

"I must warn you that when we get closer to camp, I will have to blindfold you." Faramir said, concerned. "Do I have your word?"

"My word." Mortar said, nodding. "Take me there."

.

The black cat didn't like being blindfolded. He honestly thought he would have to flee in his own time, get away from these men and his new hobbit friends. Oh, how he wanted to help Frodo and Sam on their quest. He wanted to undo the damage the Ring gave to him. How he would like to return to Sauron without the Ring and shove that in his face. Oh, he wished more than anything to do that.

But no! He mustn't think such things. He was better off away from Mordor, away from those who might do the Ring harm… but getting rid of the Ring was their only chance. He knew that now. It was time to let the Ring go, once and for all.

A door opened and the blindfold was taken off. He rushed inside the hideout. It was a large cave filled with stores upon stores of supplies and weapons, including cat food and catnip. Oh, how he missed the smell of catnip! He wanted to stay here always.

"Remember Mortar," Faramir said, "we're only here for the night. Then we move out. You must decide which path you'll take. My path or your friends' path. The choice is yours."

"I have a choice?" Mortar grinned a little.

"Yes, my new friend, you do." Faramir grinned. "Now run along, but don't go near the Forbidden Pool. Payment for that is death."

Mortar sighed, remembering a little about the pool. The reason for this was due to his little venture towards Mordor. He reached the pool, but gave up on it. His instincts told him the pool wasn't right and he believed it. He wouldn't dare go near that pool, not on life or death.

There was a splashing sound. He craned his head around a corner. There was a large tub with wooden panels. In this tub was a furry grey cat with long sleek hairs and a silver tip at the end of her tail. She was so beautiful with those green eyes and intriguing posture. Oh, how he longed to be with her! But would she recognize him? Would she know that he broke off his obsession with the Ring? No. He needed to be brave. He knew he could do this. He just needed that gentle push.

"Um… miss. Are you a miss?" He took a step back as she glared at him. He would have to be gentle with her. "Yes, you are a miss! I'm Mortar. I just…."

"You broke off from the Ring." The Nebelung cat said, stunned but smiling.

"You know that?" Mortar asked, confused.

"Birds talk." The Nebelung cat answered. "My name's Serena. You're Mortar."

"Yes. Yes, that's right." Mortar said, enamored by her beauty. "Serena. You're so beautiful."

"Here. Why don't you take a bath?" Serena said, leaping out of the tub.

"Okay." Mortar clamored into the tub. It was clean. Oh, how he loved getting wet! It was great! It was relaxing… until hands caressed him and rubbed oils into his fur and on his skin. He felt so good, calm, and relaxed. Unfortunately, hearing Serena's giggles embarrassed him. So, what if she took her bath before him? He didn't mind. Not one bit. Not even after he and Serena were dried off with towels. Honestly, where did these things come from?

Safe Haven. That was name embroidered in gold on the wet, white towels. And where was that? Who were these people? He jumped out of the way as the tub and the men in suits vanished.

"What was that?" Mortar asked, shaking the water off.

"The Men in Suits." Serena answered. "They came and gave me a bath."

"You know them?" Mortar asked, confused.

"They know me." The Nebelung cat said. She sniffed him fondly. "You smell good."

"Thank you." The black cat said, troubled. "What's Safe Haven and who were these men? What's their purpose? What's their job?"

"I don't know." The Nebelung cat spoke, beside herself with worry. "They say their bringing the readers who messed with the books here, to Middle-earth. One of them is taking your place to Mordor. One of the readers, I mean, if you refuse to travel with Frodo and Sam."

"Who?" Mortar asked, alarmed.

"They say her name is Teresa Nytch." Serena said, calmly.

The black cat's brow furrowed, quizzically. "Who?"

"I'm sorry. You need your rest and have something to eat. Follow me." Serena scampered away. Mortar huffed. Well, he would get the answers he needed soon enough.

.

Dinner was in the mess hall. There was a long table with chairs and an assortment of food. Mortar and Serena sat on the floor, resting on a blanket when their food was brought to them in bowls. Water was included among this feast. They enjoyed their meal with plenty of talk and laughter. There was even talk coming from the long table, where Frodo, Sam and Faramir spoke about the Ring, Boromir and Gandalf.

Yes, Mortar couldn't have asked for anything better. And yet, his heart rested with his younger brother. Was Ester safe? Was he enduring battles beyond compare? He longed to see him again. He longed to see that pesky, annoying parrot named Clockwise. He even hoped Gwen was safe, but she was out of sight. Serena was his new treasure and he would spend the rest of his days with her.

One thing was clear: he no longer needed the Ring. He was free at last.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	27. 17: Turning Point

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

I was inspired by Disney's animated movie "The Lion King" for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Turning Point**

Inside the Book

Mortar woke to the sound of Faramir and Frodo's hushed voices. They were leaving the sleeping quarters, heading out to somewhere new. The black cat wanted to follow them. Then there was Serena, sleeping so peacefully… or was. Why was she awake? He glanced at her for support.

There was something else. A glowing gold ball in the air, moving around him and Serena. The ball of light fled, right into another room. His curiosity grew in strength. He wanted to follow the ball. Serena would understand. Wouldn't she?

"Go." Serena said, calmly. "Follow the light."

"Really?" He asked, curious.

"It's after you." She answered, gesturing with her head. "Go. Follow the light. Don't let me keep you waiting."

"Thank you." He stood up, stretching his front and hind legs. Yes, he would follow the light to wherever it took him.

.

Mortar trailed the light for a time. Wherever it was going, he bet it would be good. At last, the light reached its destination. There was a fountain with gold light wrapped around it. The water was crystal clear, as if it was calling the cat's name. Mortar stepped onto the stone platforms, reaching the first large basin. So far, there was nothing but his reflection.

He turned to light in confusion. "What am I looking for again?"

The light dipped into the water. He looked down at his reflection again. It was changing. His reflection was changing, revealing another cat. A much older, more mature black cat. No way. The cat was his father, staring at him with such serious and ancient eyes. Had he done something wrong? The last he recalled, his father gave him a good, hard lesson. A lesson he hadn't forgotten.

" _Son," his father told him, keeping him close, "don't do anything reckless. Don't act like a bad kitty. Be a good kitty. Look after your brother. He needs you. Remember this lesson, son. Live by it. It may be your only chance to redeem yourself."_

" _Yes father." Mortar said, his words cold and cruel._

Mortar shook his head. He had changed so much in such a short amount of time. He wasn't the same cat. This change was evident, as he let go of the Ring. His load lightened. And now he had Serena. He wouldn't let her go. They would have children. He would be a good father.

"Son," his father called out to him. He was so close. "What have you been doing?" He repeated. "Son? Mortar!"

Mortar's gaze met his father's. There were grey hairs on his father's furry body. He looked so old, but still so vibrant. It was as if he hadn't changed, but the years had changed him. Mortar froze on spot. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen his father in ages. And in a moment, his kitten years came back to him in a flash.

"Father!" He rushed up to him, embracing him. "Oh Father, I missed you!"

"Son, what are you doing here?" His father asked. His voice was distant, as if he wasn't there with his son. Mortar took a few steps back. He had to. This wasn't like his father. "What have you done?"

"I let go of the Ring." Mortar said in a hushed voice. "I let it go!"

"But you've also been mean to your brother. Never forget the lessons I taught you. You need them, son, now more than ever. Do you want to survive on this journey or not?" his father asked, concern smeared across his face.

"Do I have a choice?" Mortar asked, just as troubled. "Yes, I know the hobbits will be safe. They will be alive. But it makes no sense! Should I go with them?"

His father shrugged. "It's up to you. Whatever path you take, you will be a part of it. But you must make up your mind by tomorrow. The maze will guide you."

"The maze. Everyone's talking about the maze." Mortar said, serious. "As if that maze is going to determine our futures."

"It could, son. It could." His father nodded. "That is entirely up to you."

"Mortar?" Serena's voice rang in the air. Mortar met his father's impatient gaze. He had a feeling what it meant, but… no! He couldn't!

"No!" Mortar grabbed his father. "You can't leave! You can't. I need you."

"No son. You need her and your friends." His father said. "Take care of your brother. He needs you." In a flash, he was gone and Mortar was alone.

"Mortar, who is that?" Serena asked, joining him.

"My father." Mortar ran towards the door. "Come on. Frodo and Sam will need our help."

"Yes." Serena followed him. "I believe you're right."

.

Indeed, Frodo had convinced Gollum to follow him. The result: Gollum had been captured by Faramir and his rangers. Frodo regretted the action, wondering if what he did something wrong. In Sam's eyes, he was grateful the gangly creature was captured. He was always a nuisance. Sam was glad he was taught a lesson, after all the trouble they went through.

As Frodo returned to his sleeping quarters, he met Mortar and his new girlfriend Serena. He wanted to say something to the cats, but he could not. Too much was going on and he didn't want to startle them. Something told him that Mortar already what Gollum was up to. The cat was just like Sam in a lot of ways. Would they ever learn? He knew to pity the creature, after what Sméagol went through.

Now, there was nothing left to do but wait until dawn broke the horizon. The end of the journey was close. He wasn't about to miss it.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	28. Interlude 7: The Last Day

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

We're back with Teresa and Frodo. :)

*.*.*

 **Interlude Seven:**

 **The Last Day**

Safe Haven

I slammed my copy of _The Two Towers_ book shut. That was it! Who knew a fountain would create a family reunion between Mr. Cuddle-Muffin and his father? He was Erita's cat! Had I really done this? I did and now I was paying the price. Wasn't I? What would Erita say? What would she do? Maybe I was exaggerating. I just hoped she wasn't too mad at me for what I did to her cat.

There was one thing I was counting on. One item that was entirely mine. The maze. The maze would bring me such joy and bliss. It was the one thing I was counting on to keep the characters together… or apart, however they chose. It was their building block, their decision to make. For the maze would have paths leading to Osgiliath, Minas Tirith and Minas Morgul. I was counting on Frodo to reach Minas Morgul, before I left Safe Haven to be with him.

Then again, who was I kidding? I had no part to play in this! I wanted my life back, secure and peaceful. A life where I had friends that cared about me, a family who loved me. Gosh, I missed them! I wanted them back! I wanted that life back! It was a life I was doomed to not have again.

How could I go on? How? Oh, what was I going to say to Frodo? Would I admit the truth to him? Would I just leave it to waste? Was there any hope for me?

The bedroom door opened. I gasped. The blue-eyed gentle-hobbit entered the room. His expression was grave, a sign that he was distressed. To my surprise, he put his arms around me, caressing me without a worry or a care. Well, he did care for me. Oh, what was I to do now?! Given these circumstances, I didn't know what would happen to us. Only that I was glad to have Frodo with me.

I kissed his hand and he kissed mine. It was a beautiful moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked, calmly.

"Ready?" I nearly forgot what I was supposed to do.

"To visit the teleportation room." He answered. He was so kind-hearted that I nearly forgotten how to breathe. "Come on. It's time we go see the teleportation room."

I took his hand, following him out of the room and back into the hallway. There were so many pictures on the walls that I wanted to look at them all. I nearly tripped over my own two feet in the process of running down the hallway. Frodo was too quick for me. Maybe I would learn to pay attention more to my surroundings.

I had to. This small effort led me sliding across the floors, with Frodo barely holding onto me at times. We slowed our run to a walk, as we neared carpeted floors. I knew we were close to a room because blue light shone off the walls. I gasped again. There was so much blue light coming off from that room. A room with control panels and so many buttons to push. Was that normal? The room was dark inside, but the light was too bright for my eyesight.

Frodo, like a gentleman – gentle-hobbit, brought me safely into the room. He was so kind. I just wanted to hold him. And yet, some part of me let go of that thought. He was a hobbit and I'm… I'm human. There's no way he could be my height, let alone a few inches taller than me. But here he was: just as tall as me. Oh, how I loved him! Oh, how I wanted to be with him! And yet, some part of me just backed off, for no apparent reason.

I returned my gaze to the room. Just what was going on in here?

"Where are we?" I asked my hobbit friend, curious.

"This is the teleportation room." He answered, slowly pointing out the large area with its shining blue pads. "And that is where you'll be teleported into the books. A big, glass room." He smiled at me. I was unconvinced this room was safe. "Well, it's the best we can do."

"I see." I didn't know what else to say. This was ridiculous! Wasn't there anything else I could do with my time? Now, I really didn't want to be disintegrated into a million tiny pieces and then jutted into a book! I wanted to be free of this nut house! If I could call it that.

Was there any hope that I could just turn around and leave this room, leave this place? It was all too much for me to bear and Frodo could see that on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Maybe he didn't know what was going on inside my head.

"I'm going to have to leave you." I said, resting my hand on his chest. "I'm sorry. I can't go through this. I want to go home!"

"You can't." He told me, planting his hands against my shoulders. "You have to finish the job!" He sighed. "Look, I know this is hard, but you have to do this. You have to. There's no choice." I wept. I couldn't help it. I wanted to go home! Was that so hard?! "Teresa, look at me."

"I am." I choked, staring at his blue eyes. "Do I have to go?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes, you do. I'm sorry. This is the only way to save everyone, including your home world and my own."

"We're from the same world." I said, not understanding. "You're from the past and I'm from the future. If I dive into that book, it won't be the past I'm wrecking. It's also the future and when that's ruined, it'll be a paradox."

"Yes. That's the worst-case scenario." Frodo said, serious. "But you have to go. You have to do this."

"Why?" I shrugged, half-expecting people to look at us. "Why must I go?"

"Excuse me," one of the technicians spoke to us, "could you take this outside?"

"Of course." Frodo nodded. I pulled back, surprising him. I hardly paid attention to him talking to the technician, when I returned to the hallway. I didn't look as he wrapped his arms around me a second time.

"Frodo, what's going to happen to us? Tomorrow?" I asked, facing him and calming down a little. "I don't want to leave you."

"It'll only be for a moment." He told me, doing his best to keep me calm. "Then I'll be with you. It's just until we restore the timelines and the items. We can focus on getting everyone back, safe and sound, when this is over."

"And when's that going to be?" I asked, curious.

"Whenever we get the job done." He shrugged. "Everything will go back to normal. You won't remember any of this, if we survive this fiasco."

"Great. So, I'm going to die again!" I waved my hands in the air for a moment. I was too distraught to think of anything else. This was all happening so quickly. Why wasn't I prepared for this? "It'll only be a moment. When's that?"

"You'll know when it's me." Frodo kissed my hand again. "Come on. We have the whole day to talk. Tomorrow will be different."

"Yes." I agreed with him. "Yes, it will."

.

I hadn't expected a whole day with Frodo, but today was that day. Tomorrow was it. This was my last chance to drop anymore items into the books. Oh, what could I focus on most? The maze? Yes, the maze seemed to be the most important part I wanted to work on. Nothing would be left out. It would be so brilliant that Frodo in the books wouldn't know what happened to him!

Ha ha! How I loved this!

But I wondered what Frodo, outside the books, would react to the various items and people entering the story, simply for the maze. I just hoped everything worked out. Tomorrow was another day. I only hoped I could survive what was coming.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	29. 18: Into the Maze!

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

This chapter extends the "Journey to the Cross-roads" chapter, due to the maze making its appearance. This is one of the bigger items to appear in Book 4 for this story. Some familiar faces appear in this chapter from other fandoms. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Into the Maze!**

Inside the Book

Frodo eventually found sleep. The dream he had was so vivid, so real. It was as if he walked through the pages of a book.

He entered Ithilien without a care in the world. The woods were so thick with thorns and brambles. It nearly made it hard to move, let alone breathe. He managed to get through the bushes and out to a large maze. No way. This maze divided the lands up, but it also made it difficult to traverse. Well, there was nothing for it. He would just have to cross through the maze… and encounter a scary man with black armor and a skull helmet. This man looked different, especially with the red bladed sword he carried with him.

"You're mine now, Frodo Baggins!" The armored man charged right towards him. Frodo had to wake up! He had to! He had to….

….and he did awaken. Sweat beaded down his face and his chest. The weight of the One Ring was upon him, plaguing him to touch its pristine gold band.

"Mr. Frodo." Sam said, worried.

"Are you all right?" Mortar asked.

"I'll be fine." Frodo gathered his wits. What a nightmare. He hoped it wasn't coming true.

"Well, if you're ready to travel, let us go." Faramir said, bringing the packs back to the hobbits. "There's enough supplies to last a good couple of days. No sense running low where you're heading."

"It's better than nothing." The black cat skittered out of the way. Frodo shook his head, briefly coughing out a laugh. The cat was too funny. He reminded him a little of a stray cat he found once in the Shire, which was taken by a hawk. Oh, how he missed that cat!

Frodo stood up and followed Sam, Gollum, Mortar, Faramir and the rangers to the door. The four travelers were blindfolded once again by Faramir and his rangers. Already, Frodo could hear birds singing and feel the grass under his feet. They were outside once again. By the time the blindfolds were taken off, Frodo and his friends had come to a peculiar area. Peculiar because beyond the woods was a grand hedge maze with who knew what lurked inside.

"There!" Faramir pointed out. "I've heard rumors of a maze entering the land. They say it will vanish when someone enters the Cross-roads."

"Whose they?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Travelers and ravens." Faramir added. "I trust you know the way in and out of the maze."

"I think we have to cross as well!" One of the rangers spoke up.

Frodo observed the maze for himself. He'd never seen one so large and complete with three openings, possibly for Faramir and the rangers to cross. His path was certain. It was finding the other side that mattered.

"Let's get started." Faramir said, patting the hobbit on the shoulder.

"Right." Frodo said, unsure about going into the maze.

"Let's not delay!" Sam encouraged his master.

"Come hobbitses and catses!" Gollum said, rushing into the maze.

"Come on, Mortar. Let's go." Serena said, getting the black cat's attention.

"Wait." Frodo stopped Mortar. "You really are leaving."

"Gollum's taking that route. I trust you will do the same." Mortar smiled. "This is where our paths part, for now. I'll see you when you get back sometime."

Frodo sighed. He didn't want to leave the cat alone. Seeing him with Serena was enough to convince him that things were going to be all right. He'd miss Mortar, but at least his path was clear.

"I'll see you when I return." Frodo repeated, petting the black cat.

Mortar purred. "I'll miss you." He called, following Serena a moment later. "Hey Serena! Wait up!" He was gone, leaving Frodo alone. Wait. Everyone left Frodo alone. Oh, the poor hobbit wouldn't have that! Fortunately, Sam stopped and waited for him. Just like Sam to wait on his dear master and friend. Frodo smiled. He would have to thank him later.

"All right, here we go." Sam said, sighing.

"Don't worry, Sam. How bad can this maze be?" Frodo asked, charging forward in search of Sméagol. He looked back once to see Sam following him. They would be at the Cross-roads before too long.

.

Frodo had just turned the first corner when he saw a massive rooster blocking his and Sam's path. The rooster looked deadly and ready to strike with whatever pecking means it could find.

"Sam, what do we do?" Frodo asked, alarmed.

"What should I do?" Sam gave it some thought. "I know! I'll roast this chicken. We'll have drumsticks for dinner."

"Do it fast, Sam. That rooster is looking at me funny." Frodo said, catching the rooster's yellow eyes glaring down at him.

"Bawk… bawk!" The rooster said, annoyed.

"This is a really big sword!" Sam said, pulling all his weight on a giant sword's hilt.

Frodo stared at his best friend. He had to help him. In haste, he reached for the hilt….

BLAST!

Frodo was pelted with pellets and tossed, by invisible hands, into the next corridor. The hedge closed before him, leaving him alone in this dingy area. Oh great! Sam was in that room with the giant chicken. He tried calling out to his friend, even banging on the hedge. Nothing! He was alone and the only one to search for Gollum and the way out.

"Sam, I'll find a way to get to you!" Frodo called as best he could. "Just stay there and don't let the chicken get you!" There was a muffling sound, followed by a fireball. No! Sam was dead? How could he die? Oh, he knew it. The quest was in jeopardy, all because he got pelted with pellets and thrown into the maze's corridor.

Now what could he do? He had no best friend, no guide and now he was trapped inside a giant maze. Think, Frodo. Think! Well, there was one option. He would follow the path. And he did, leading him straight to a brick-built house and a couple of red bladed swords. Huh? What was this opening? Who was that brick man with the black helmet and the black cloak?

"Excuse me, but I think I'm lost." Frodo admitted to the man. "Do you know the way out?"

"Huh?" The helmeted man turned around and faced him. He was wearing a skull helmet. Frodo gasped in shock.

"You." Frodo said, amazed to see him, but also nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"You are in my way!" The skull man shoved Frodo off to the side with his massive clawed hand. He pulled out some coffee and drank it, helmet on. "Ah! That's better."

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"My name is Darth _Vader_ and you…" he showed off his sword, "…have no idea who you are up against! I'm…."

RING! RIIINNG!

"Excuse me. I've got to take this." He pulled out his block phone and answered it. "Yes, what is it? NO! I don't want my recliner chair burned. I will have you burned, Captain Antilles, if you ruin my favorite chair!" He clicked off his phone, before facing Frodo. "Now, where were we?"

"On second thought, I should go." Frodo said, charging towards the next corridor. There was a steady pull, followed by a great wind. "Whoa!" He was dragged backwards, right into the brick man with the skull helmet. Darth Vader. Now that was a name he didn't hear every day. He sighed. "I knew this was coming."

"Tell me everything you know about Samwise Gamgee." Vader asked, serious.

"Why do you want him for?" Frodo asked, unsure what the dark lord wanted. Wait. There were two dark lords? How did that happen?

"Enough, you imbecile!" Vader threatened.

"You know, it's not nice to name call, Vader." Frodo told him off. Okay, now this was starting to sound like a parent/child conversation. His mouth closed for a second.

"I will not play games. Tell me where Samwise is." Vader said, testy.

"He's not here. He's dead." Frodo, in all honesty, couldn't be sure if his friend was alive or not. This was his best guess to the situation.

"Dead? Well, that is a fine predicament." Vader said, releasing the hobbit.

Frodo exhaled in relief. The pain was there in his stomach, but it wasn't bad. Still, this dark lord was so strange, wanting information on his gardener. Did Sam do something wrong to make Vader search for him? What was the point?

"Look, whatever you're looking for, you won't get it. Sam's not here." Frodo said, trying to explain himself.

"That's not true. He's still alive!" Vader reasoned. "I can sense him through the Force."

"The Force? What's that?" Frodo asked, confused. He jumped upon Vader meeting his gaze. Was the dark lord going to attack him? Was he going to do anything? "On second thought, goodbye." He charged down the next corridor. To his surprise, Vader didn't follow him.

He sighed in relief. "That was an awful interrogation. Too awful."

He gasped. Standing in the next opening was a fire-breathing dragon. The dragon spout orange flames from its mouth. It cried out of sheer frustration. And worse, it was chained and tethered to one of the hedge walls. He gulped. How was he to get past this creature? One step at a time. Frodo moved cautiously past the dragon. It still didn't know he was there, moving silently as a cat. He turned towards the next corridor, sprinting at a full run. He looked back once to see the hedge covered up.

He was alone in the corridor, but not for long. After a long flight, Frodo came to the end of the maze. There was Sam and Gollum, waiting for him.

"Oh, there you are!" Sam said, pleased to see him. "The Cross-roads start here."

There was a stick covered land with tall trees spaced out. And Ephel Dúath looming on either side for miles on end. Frodo grasped his knees, panting in a sheer effort to relax. He grabbed his water skin and drank from it. The water tasted nice and cool to his lips.

"Where to?" Frodo asked, stowing his water skin inside his pack.

"This way." Gollum led them forward through the open countryside. Frodo looked at Sam for a moment, before proceeding. The end of the quest was near at hand, with hardly an enemy in sight.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **Footnotes:**

Darth Vader and LEGO Darth Vader comes from "Star Wars".

The giant rooster comes from the Disney channel show "Timon and Pumbaa", episode "Be More Pacific".


	30. 19: The Cross-roads

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Some more familiar characters enter this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **The Cross-roads**

Inside the Book

Frodo honestly hadn't seen so many sparse trees before. The darkness deepened above his, Sam and Gollum's heads. It was a sight he hoped he wouldn't have to see again. Then again, in this place, anything could happen. He just hoped no enemies were on sight.

"The Shire, I bet, is more peaceful than here." Sam said, tired.

Frodo laughed. "I'm sure it is."

"This is _not_ the Shire!" Gollum hissed, wickedly.

"Oh." Frodo's heart sank. He wanted to say more, but he feared there wasn't anything further than needed to be said. He knew in his heart this was true. They were heading towards danger. There was no turning back from here on out.

Would he ever see the Shire again? He feared it to be a distant memory, something out of a dream. There was no hope for him, except to save Middle-earth. It was all that he had left. All that he could do to keep the peace inside himself. Only then would he feel better, feel safe…

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" a toad croaked. Frodo looked down at a fallen log. There was a deep green toad with warts all over it. It looked friendly, but still. Was there worser trouble than the maze? Worse than what he went just through? "You seek the cross-roads at blind man's peak, but you'll never find the treasure you seek!"

"What?" Frodo cried out in terror.

"Do you think it's a wishing toad?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Sméagol eats toads!" Gollum said, amazed at himself.

"You do not." Sam protested.

"It doesn't matter!" Frodo rushed over to the toad, determined for some answers. "Tell us what you know. Please?"

"You may ask one question, but I always lie." The toad instructed.

Frodo gave it some thought. Something about this whole situation didn't feel right. Maybe he was asleep and dreaming. Maybe he was back in the Shire… nope. He was still awake and would have to answer the toad's riddle.

"I… what?" He asked, confused.

"Time's up!" The toad told him.

"That wasn't enough time." Sam replied, annoyed. "What good is there for a toad, if we don't have time to answer his questions."

"Buh bye!" The toad vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Sam, what was that?" Frodo asked, stunned.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Sam said, frustrated.

Frodo wanted to move, but watching the toad disappear like that shocked him. He wanted to learn more about the toad, wanted to find out everything there was about the pitiful creature. Sadly, the toad left before he had the chance to ask questions. Great! Well, there was only one option: follow Gollum and Sam through the cross-roads.

.

Frodo moved past the statue of the previous King of Gondor. It was a sight to see, especially with the statue head on the ground, replaced by the orcish head. It was clear that Gondor had once been ruled by a great king. Now, Gondor was ruled by stewards.

Maybe things would change once Aragorn became king. Frodo hoped as much would happen.

Oh great! There was a bridge with a long chasm. He poked his head over the ledge to get a good peek. There was a swamp, miles below his feet. If he fell there, then he would surely die and the quest would be lost! He couldn't risk that.

"Stop!" There was an old man standing next to the bridge, guarding it. Frodo sighed. What further danger could he get himself into. He rushed over to stand next to Sam and Gollum, who allowed him to face the man. "Who approaches the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, 'ere the other side he sees."

"Go on, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, curious. "You're best at riddles."

"Bilbo is best at them. I'm…." Frodo's voice faded. He was serious! Oh great. He turned to the old man, telling him, bluntly, "….Go on. Ask me these questions."

"What is your name?" The old man started his questioning. Frodo shook his head. This man was serious, wasn't he?

"Frodo Baggins from the Shire." Frodo answered. That was simple.

"What is your quest?" The old man asked next. Frodo's eyes widened. He turned to Sam and Gollum for support, but received none. Did he really have to answer this question?

"I seek to destroy the ring." The gentle-hobbit said, hoping the third question was better than these two questions.

"What is the best tasting mushroom throughout Middle-earth?" The old man asked, smiling wickedly.

"What? What sort of mushroom? There's all sorts. There's Bree-land and the Shire has the best tasting mushrooms. Which mushroom is the best? They all are or are you going into specifics?" Frodo said, grinning.

The old man paused. Confusion swarmed his features. "I… I don't know that." He screamed as he was tossed in the air, right into the pit. The bridge and the chasm vanished. The land returned to its original state.

Frodo sighed again. He was glad to get out of that interrogation. "Sam, that question was really for you. You're the expert in cooking."

"Yes, but you're just as good." Sam said, walking on ahead. "Do you think it's safe to cross?"

Gollum tested out the land. It seemed firm enough. Well, there was no sense in waiting here and Frodo knew it.

"Come on, hobbits. Not far now. Not far at all." Gollum sprinted off. Frodo and Sam followed him. The clouds darkened further and the land soon turned to stone. They were close now to Minas Ithil, more commonly known as Minas Morgul.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **Footnotes:**

The toad comes from the Hallmark channel "The 10th Kingdom".

The Bridgekeeper and the Three Questions' Riddle comes from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."


	31. Interlude 8: Disintegration

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

We're back with Teresa and Frodo. :) The idea for Erita, Jessica and Teresa being dropped into Middle-earth was ValueMyHeart's idea. So, by the time we get to Book III in the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology, it'll feel more like the Girl Falls into Middle-earth cliché, but a little different. So, that's the idea I'm brainstorming. :)

*.*.*

 **Interlude Eight:**

 **Disintegration**

Safe Haven

I calmed down after dinner. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to laugh and laugh so much that my sides hurt. Frodo noticed me cringing. I didn't want to embarrass him, but I was already embarrassing my sister. So what? Even if Jessica managed to get a backbone and got off herself, maybe she could actually prove to be useful.

I just hoped that when tomorrow came, I was prepared to take my part of the journey. Who knew? It might turn out the exact same way as before. For now, I was caught up in this predicament.

Earlier that day, I wouldn't have dreamed of going to Middle-earth. Now that it was going to happen, and me being sucked into a million tiny pieces, before reappearing in full form in a land familiar but unknown to me was a real challenge. I wondered if I was able to do this task. I wondered if it was even possible for someone like me to complete the task, and hope to survive.

Frodo was counting on me. I just hoped he was right.

.

"Goodnight Teresa." Frodo said, about ready to leave the room. We'd been talking in my bedroom since late afternoon. He was just as concerned as I was about this whole venture. We didn't have a lot to say, but I knew he was second-guessing this whole trip. "Even if we do succeed, there's a good chance I may never see you again." He faced me, a serious expression written on his face. "I don't want to abandon you."

"Then don't abandon me tonight." I said, not understanding why I said these words. They just came out.

Frodo crept towards me, curiosity in his eyes. "You mean that?"

"I just want to be with you. That's all." I said, not knowing what would happen next. "I don't mean…." My words faded, sealed by a kiss that Frodo gave me. The kiss was so soft and tender. I didn't want it to end. It did end and I was in the same spot as I was before. Already, I felt more comfortable around Frodo, than I had when we first met. "Is this really happening?"

Frodo nodded. "It is. I love you."

"I love you." I said, sure of my answer. I loved him. I loved him so much that I could burst. I wanted to stay with him, but even then, I knew I had to go to bed. I walked away from Frodo to do just that. To my surprise, when I was done, Frodo waited for me in my bedroom.

I had a strange feeling something like this happened before. The _Twilight_ saga, no doubt. Or was it déjà vu? Well, this wasn't _Twilight_ and I could rest easier knowing things were different. Frodo was a good guy. He'd never hurt me.

I got into bed without a second's thought. My mind drifted off to sleep soon afterwards. Frodo wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight and not letting go. It was just like before. A peaceful moment that I didn't want to let go. I could never forget this night and now I never wanted to be apart from Frodo again. No matter what. I would find a way to be with him. He was mine and I was his. That's all there was to it. Nothing more needed to be spoken.

.

Morning came quicker than I had ever seen it. I changed and got ready for breakfast. Erita and Jessica were already out in the cafeteria, by the time Frodo and I arrived. Legolas and Gimli had gone into the teleportation room. From what little I saw of them, they had vanished in that teleportation device, never to be seen again.

"They're gone. Why? How did they do that?" I asked Frodo, alarmed.

"They're returning to the place where they had been before." Frodo answered in a riddle.

"English please. The Common Tongue, if you will." I said, concerned.

Frodo chuckled. "If I spoke in the Common Tongue, you wouldn't understand a word I said."

"Don't worry." Erita said, easing the tension. "By the time we get to Middle-earth, the Common Tongue will be imprinted in our minds. At least, that's what the Men in Suits told me. The first time I met them, I thought I was dreaming. Then I remembered everything I did. I'm glad I remember. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come here and met all of you." She smiled. "I'm quite glad to have met Legolas, but… I think I prefer Gimli. He's so smitten with me and I him. It turns out I like dwarves after all and hobbits."

"Well, I prefer the Elves." Jessica boasted. "Besides, what moron is going to separate me from my family and friends?" She looked at us for support. "Come on. You have to admit we're going to be together, right?"

"Jessica," Erita started, "sooner or later, you're going to have to learn about caring for others. It's not about you."

"I know that." Jessica said, hotly.

"Do you?" I asked, concerned for her. Sort of. "I mean, Jessica, you've been rude to me ever since we began this item dropping festival."

"I don't mean to be rude." Jessica said in a normal voice. She could speak normally for once?! Wow. I would need to make a record of this.

"Well, come on and eat something!" Erita called to me and Frodo.

I sat down with my friends and family. Frodo was so sweet in helping me gather the plates. I did the rest, gathering my food and my drink. It was nice to have him around. I didn't want it to end. I really didn't, but I knew in my heart of hearts that things were changing. How much they changed remained to be seen.

.

After breakfast, Erita, Jessica and I were brought into the teleportation room. There were so many scientists, all dressed in colored robes. It seemed there were alchemists in this room, too, given the laboratories scattered about the room. Honestly, I just wanted to leave and find somewhere closer to nature. My nerves shook inside my body.

Worse, I had to change. Jessica and Erita did the same, choosing their own Medieval outfits. I chose the archer's motive, but in a style fit for a woman. And since I took fencing and archery in college, knowing that I would need these skills, I grabbed a sword, too. Frodo was with me to test out the sword's balance.

"The sword's balanced nicely." Frodo passed the weapon over to me. "Are you all right?"

"As alright as I can be." I said, my voice trembling violently.

Frodo cupped his warm hands over my cold ones. "You'll be fine. Trust me." He kissed my cheek as gently as possible. Oh, how I would miss those kisses.

"Thank you." I said, tenderly.

"You're welcome." He whispered in my ear, planting a kiss there.

"If you're ready, let's get going." One of the scientists said, showing me, Jessica and Erita into the smaller glass room.

There were approximately eight pads in a wide circle. I stood on one of the pads, moving next to Jessica. Erita stood on Jessica's left. In spite of knowing that I would be disintegrated, I knew I was in for the grand adventure of a lifetime. The question remained was where I would wind up. My back was turned on the control room. I looked up in time to see Frodo's reflection, watching me on the other side of the glass. For a moment, before he scampered off into the control room.

For a second, nothing happened. The glass closed all around me. I knew this item must have come from the movie "Timeline", but the difference was the lights turned from a purplish color to red, and then blue. Suddenly, the bright lights came up. My body twinged every which way. The pain was intense.

My life flashed before my eyes. I was at home with Clockwise and he vanished into the books. I was sad for a time. The next image appeared before my eyes. I met up with Erita and gave her back _The Lord of the Rings_ books. Then my adventures in college. Followed by my journey to Safe Haven and falling in love with Frodo. It happened so quickly, the memories.

When it stopped, I was shrouded in darkness.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **Footnotes:**

Although in a different variation of color, the glass room in the teleportation room comes from the 2003 movie "Timeline".


	32. 20: As We Climb the Stairs

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

Some lines given by Frodo and Sam come from _The Two Towers_ book.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 **As We Climb the Stairs….**

Inside the Book

Minas Morgul towered over the valley like a gaping wound. With its sickly decay color, Frodo could swear that the watchers on the white bridge gawked at him. He couldn't move nor could he breathe. But there was something moving along the road. The same giant rooster blocking the stone stairs and clucking as it went on about its business.

Frodo had to cross that rooster again? He didn't want to dare think about what it would do.

"No, come back! Not that way!" Gollum was insistent. Frodo's heart dared to listen to him, but his mind was focused on the watchers. Had he retraced his steps, he might have followed Gollum over to the wall. But the rooster and the watchers made the trip ceaselessly daunting.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo." Sam called, pulling him away from the watchers.

"Alright," Frodo said, tired. He moved away in time to witness a red flash and violent tremors shake the earth. By the time he looked up, he found the rooster roosting on one of the top ledges. Great. Did he really have to come face to face with that beast?

He was pulled over to a rock ledge, enough to where no one could see him as they walked. But something came, far worse than he feared. Orcs. An orc army charging across the road and out of Minas Morgul. Frodo moved back, feeling sleepy. And he passed, like a shadow within a shadow. It was all he could do to keep from going mad.

.

He awoke feeling nauseated. Something was clucking in front of him. He opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of the giant rooster. It was staring at him, ready to burst into flames. He couldn't move nor could he speak. He knew he needed to get out of here. But how? How could he get past this rooster?

"Go on. Get!" Sam whispered. There was a slight echo. Frodo checked his surroundings. Indeed, the orcs had gone and they were alone. Alone with a giant rooster for company.

"When will he leave?" Frodo asked, also whispering.

The rooster must have been annoyed because it opened its beak and shot a fireball into the air. Frodo ducked. He wasn't scored, but the fireball attacked the rooster. No way! The rooster shot into flames, disappearing into the light from whence it came. The hobbits were alone again. Good riddance to that ridiculous rooster.

"Come on, hobbits. We mustn't stop now!" Gollum said, gesturing towards the stairs.

"He's right, Mr. Frodo." Sam turned to his master. "Let's go."

Frodo was grateful for Sam's help. Without him, he didn't know if he would stand again. Now that he was standing, he needed to move. One step at a time, he climbed up the stairs. It was slow, but it was a long way up the cliff-face. This time, Frodo was ahead of Sam, in case he fell and needed Sam's help getting back on his feet.

.

The three hobbits traveled a long way up the ledge. The ground loomed beneath their feet. It was a dangerous route to take, but at last they found safety on a ledge. The stairs wound their way up from there. What became of them next was for the next day. For now, Frodo chose to rest. Sam joined him, looking just as tired.

"I can't imagine a worser venture." Frodo said, softly. "Roosters, magic horseshoes and a maze." He grunted. "One of the many items inserted into our story. All we've had is one bad turn after another. Could it get any worse?"

"Look at things on the bright side, Mr. Frodo." Sam encouraged him. "Our story will be known throughout Middle-earth. Your story, at least, sir. People will come far and wide to hear the tale of Mr. Frodo and how he defeated the One Ring. Sure, we've run into some objects that came out of the blue, but we're still kicking."

"And we can't forget the chief characters: Samwise the Stouthearted. I want to hear more about Sam. Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam." Frodo pointed out.

"Mr. Frodo, I was being serious." Sam said, troubled.

"So was I." Frodo said with a smile. "We've come a long way and you stuck it out. For that, I am grateful."

"You go to sleep now, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, calmly.

Frodo did manage to find sleep. It was the best night's sleep he ever got. He was exhausted and the Ring weighed him down. It was strong now, stronger now that it was close to home. He couldn't let the Ring reach its destination, when he had his in mind. Destroy the Ring. Save Middle-earth. Yes. That's what he would do. Nothing could stop him now.

.

"Time to wake up, sleepies!" Gollum said, urgently.

Frodo stirred. How long had he been asleep? And there was Sam, helping him to his feet. Not far now to the top of the stairs. He climbed higher and higher, hoping to reach the exit. At last, he found the top step and the long ledge that would guide him to the other side of the mountains. He was one step closer to destroying the Ring. He just didn't count on the obstacle waiting for him at the entrance to a large tunnel.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **Footnotes:**

The rooster comes from the Disney channel show "Timon & Pumbaa", from the episode "Be More Pacific".


	33. 21: Shelob's Lair

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

More characters enter the scene! For this chapter, anyway. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **Shelob's Lair**

Inside the Book

It was a tall knight donned in black armor. His helmet covered his face and his sword he kept at his side at all times. Yes, this obstacle in particular was what confused Frodo, and he was closer to reaching a darkened area, just off to the right. Frodo attempted to cross, but the knight blocked his path with his sword.

"None shall pass." The black knight said, solemn.

"What?" Frodo asked, confused.

" _None_ shall pass!" The black knight insisted.

"Come on! I need to cross this way." Frodo told the knight, flustered.

" _Then_ you shall die." The black knight told him, his expression serious.

"Sméagol needs master to go in." Gollum sneered at the knight.

"Yes, we must go." Frodo told the knight, concerned. "Please, you have to let us in."

"I move for no man." The black knight replied.

"I'm a Hobbit, not a Man." Frodo hoped the knight would respond with kindness. The trick seemed to work, for the knight lowered his sword and sheathed it.

" _Then_ I am done here." The black knight walked away, fuming. "I don't believe this! I asked to stand guard of Shelob's lair and this is the thanks I get? Unbelievable." He vanished in a blue light.

"Hurry hobbitses." Gollum persisted.

"This way, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, heading into the tunnel. Frodo huffed. Was now the best time for gags? It clearly wasn't. In haste, he followed his gardener down the tunnel, which smelled worse by the second.

.

Frodo did not know how long he and Sam had traversed through the tunnel network. It seemed like a long time. Something crawled over his feet and it hurt. It felt like a plastic brick, whatever that was and how would he know what it was called? Either way, it stung.

He looked up in remembrance. Of course! Galadriel's phial. He pulled out the glass vial and spoke these words in elvish: _Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!_ The elvish words worked, for the phial glowed bright white, illuminating the area around him and Sam. Now, he could see what drove those tendrils into his foot.

Spiders. Grey brick spiders crawling this way and that through the tunnels. And that voice. That cackling voice. Frodo inched his way through the spider-webbed tunnels. He came out to an opening in the tunnels. There was still a ceiling above his and Sam's head. It was that voice that drew him closer. Now he saw a creepy man with white face paint and wearing strange clown clothes.

"Oh _Sam_!" the clown called out, cackling.

"Sam, why is everyone after you, too?" Frodo asked his best friend.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Just the other day, Darth Vader wanted you. And now we have clowns after us. Or just you." Frodo admitted, serious. "This day keeps getting better…." He moved quickly to one corner of the tunnel. Something skittered through the tunnel. The grey brick spiders vanished in a blue light, as did the clown.

No. This one was different. This one was big, whatever it was.

Eventually, he and Sam entered the heart of the tunnel. There were spider webs all around and corpses. Frodo shone the light in the air, just as a giant spider aimed to attack him. He moved to attack the spider's legs and smacked one with his sword Sting.

WHACK!

The spider winced in pain, but retaliated. Her aim was to reach the hobbits, enough where she could get herself a meal, and she would get them. Her body moved with her. A huge mass that bulged every which way she turned. There was no time to waste. She moved towards Frodo and Sam with a fierceness.

"Come on, Sam!" Frodo cried out, following the tunnel to its end. He didn't look back, but Sam was right on his toes. Good! He hadn't lost him. They did stop upon finding an area blocked off by webs. It was their way out. He could smell fresh air on the other side.

"What do we do?" Sam asked his friend, concerned.

"This." Frodo said, using Sting to break the cords. Each one cut with ease. There was a loud sound bellowing from the tunnels. The spider was coming. He would have to act fast… there! He freed the opening from the webs and charged forward. He was outside the tunnel and onto a path. Sam joined him seconds later. "Come on, Sam! We can beat those orcs yet!" He flailed his arms, charging through the pass and vanishing on sight.

.

Sam was grabbed from behind by spidery hands. No. Not a spider, but that gangly creature Gollum. Gollum held him at bay with his hands and legs, not letting go. Sam would have to get the creature off of him.

"I've got him! She'll get the other. Yes!" Gollum cried out, triumphant.

Sam had to do something and fast. He moved against a wall and slammed into it. Gollum yanked himself free from him. It was the one chance Sam needed to make the creature pay for what he'd done, his treachery. He always knew him to be evil and now his motives were made known.

In haste, Sam pulled out his staff and used it as a weapon. He smacked Gollum's outstretched arms and elbow, forcing the creature to slink off in terror. He did it! Gollum was driven away. Now to find Frodo. He ran with full force until he came to the end of the pass. He was too late. So far Gollum's plan had succeeded.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **Footnotes:**

The Black Knight and some lines come from the film "Monty Python and the Holy Grail".

The LEGO spiders come from "LEGO The Lord of the Rings" game.

A few lines come from _The Return of the King_ book.


	34. 22: What Would Sam Do?

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

A familiar character walks into the scene. At least for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **What Would Sam Do?**

Inside the Book

Frodo was bound in cords and his body nearly dragged off by the spider. Sam had to do something, but what? What could he do to save his master?

Wait. Sting and the phial. The phial was sitting on the ground. Maybe if he picked it up, he could use it against the giant spider. One step at a time. Shelob was quick, using all her mass to toss Sam away from what he wanted most. The sword flew out from his hand at top speed.

Sam dove for the weapon, keen on reaching it. He was thrown back a few times by the spider, nearly tossed into the air. At last! He saw it. The phial sitting close by. He reached for the sword and nailed Shelob underneath her skin. The giant spider lurched several times. There was one thing our hobbit could do now: grab the phial and hope for the best.

He did so and lit it up using an elvish incantation. The phial glowed red in his fist, as if it detected his lifeblood. He moved it in front of Shelob's face. It worked! She was fearful of the phial's light. Forward and forward, Sam charged, daring Shelob to flee from his sight. Eventually, she did flee, back into the tunnels from whence she came.

.

Shelob was gone. So much for it. Sam turned his attention to Frodo's body. He wasn't moving or breathing, but his eyes were open. Oh no! This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Sam rushed towards his master. He tried getting a pulse from Frodo, a heartbeat. Still nothing. Frodo was gone and he was alone. Alone with only himself and the Ring. That ring. That ring did nothing but torture and suffering. And worse, the spell and corruption it put Mr. Frodo under was just… just… too much to stand.

If only there was something he could do. But what? What could he do now?

"You gotta think, Daffy!" called a voice from behind. "You gotta think!" It was a black duck with a thin body. "What would Duck Dodgers do? Wait a minute! I'm Duck Dodgers. Of course!" He zipped in and out, hoping to get a response from either Frodo or Sam. Somehow, his little scheme worked, much to Sam's travail. "Give me a moment, will you?" He asked Sam, charging off in search of his suit.

"What's he doin'?" Sam asked, startled and confused. He reached for the Ring and grabbed it off from Frodo's neck. It was so heavy in his arms. Its gold band was beautiful. Maybe he could take it all the way into Mordor, to the heart of Mount Doom. Yes, that sounded like a plan to him. He stuffed it in his pocket. There was no sense in leaving it behind.

Daffy returned, wearing his green suit. He looked absolutely ridiculous! He didn't mind. He was too full of himself to admit it. Sam gave a low chuckle. That's it! That sent Daffy into annoyance-mania.

" _What?!_ " Daffy asked, fuming. He calmed down a moment later. "Don't I look fabulous?"

"You look ridiculous." Sam told him, doing his best not to laugh.

"Humph!" Daffy grunted, running off in search of more outfits. "Don't worry! I have more outfits to try on!"

"Now, where's that horseshoe? What?" Sam searched for the horseshoe in his pack, but it was gone. Vanished! Oh, this was not good. "It's gone. I lost it."

"You didn't lose it, my man!" Daffy returned in his normal attire. "It floated away," he spat, infuriated, "along with any other items that turned up in this world!"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"You don't get it. The items disappeared, due to the timelines getting themselves fixed. I will be gone as well and Middle-earth restored." Daffy said, proud of himself.

"Shh! Listen. Do you hear that?" Indeed, Sam heard orc voices, moving closer. How could he save Frodo now, when he was dead? He was alone and no one to answer for.

Quickly, he fled for cover, hidden away from the oncoming orcs, Shagrat and Gorbag. From the sound of things, they were looking for the spider named Shelob, to see what she left behind. They didn't count upon Frodo's body or discovering that he was alive.

What? He was alive? Frodo was alive? Sam gasped a little in shock. He was glad Frodo was alive, but he wasn't moving. Shelob must have stung him. That spider! Sam was glad he drove her off.

"We'll take him to the tower!" Shagrat said, gruffly. "He's our prisoner now."

Sam watched the orcs take Frodo's body. He had to do something to save his life. Something. He looked down at his pocket. The Ring! He could use the Ring and hope for the best. But how would he get to Frodo? Hopefully, the orcs wouldn't do him harm. He hoped it. He also hoped that the orcs wouldn't treat Mr. Frodo to the worst sort of torture… oh, Sam couldn't dream of it. There had to be a way to get Frodo back.

With no other options available to him, Sam put the Ring on and disappeared.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **Footnotes:**

Daffy's lines come from the movie "Looney Tunes: Back in Action". Daffy Duck comes from "Looney Tunes".


	35. Epilogue: The Road Ahead

**Disclaimers:** See the Preface to Book Three for more information.

*.*.*

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

 **Epilogue:**

 **The Road Ahead**

Safe Haven

Frodo stared at the glass room in vain, hoping that Teresa would come back. Come back to see him and be with him. He missed her. He missed her so much. He wondered if he would ever find anyone as special as her. But he knew in his heart of hearts that some things take a life of their own. He was in love with Teresa and she knew it. All he ever wanted was to be with her.

"She's not coming back." Frodo told one of the alchemists. "Is she?"

"No." The alchemist said, staring at the glass room. "No. Some things run their course. We must be vigilant." He changed the subject. "In the meantime, you should know there has been an intrusive lurker roaming these lands. She is known only as the Invisible Author. She too has been dropping items into Middle-earth, with much disregard for us and yourself. You would be wise to seek her out, while you are here with us."

"What's her name?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Oh, that you will have to discover for yourself." The alchemist returned to his work.

"More riddles. What else is new?" Frodo grinned. "Oh Sam, I hope you're doing well. Better than me."

o-o-o

Inside the Book

Sam scrambled to his feet. The Ring gave him cover, enough so that he could follow the orcs unseen. It also came with a price, a price of hearing tempting voices in his head. Voices that tested his willpower, made him believe he could do everything he wanted. Then there were the other voices, coming from the orcs themselves.

"We'd best hurry!" Gorbag told his orc companion. "We don't want to be late!"

"I'll tell you when we're late or when we're early." Shagrat declared. "There'll be no stopping us now. Not with this prisoner."

"Do you think he has something of value?" Gorbag asked, curious.

"We'll find out when we reach the tower." Shagrat said last.

"Cirith Ungol." Sam whispered. He knew in his heart that he needed to keep going or else miss his chance to rescue Frodo. He arrived at the tower door, but was too late to do anything. The door closed and he was left outside, with no one to heed his call. He sank to the ground, depression looming over him.

Frodo was alive but taken by the Enemy.

*.*.*

With that last line from _The Two Towers_ book, _The Three Brothers_ fanfic is complete. We're done with the second main part in the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology. :)

I'd like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story: Lydwina Marie, AutumnSparkle, my guest reviewer Caro, Gracie Miserables, and Acheron11235. Others who helped me with the item insertions and reading this fanfic are as follows: ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, Adeleidhis, LadyLindariel and Eldhoron. I'd also like to thank the readers for taking time out of their busy days to read my story and helping with the item insertions. It is much appreciated. :)

Okay, so this story took me about five or six years to finally finish. The reason for this is because I deleted and re-posted this story, at least more than once. Same goes for my earlier works in this series. I'm so happy that it's done, at last. :D And, to be honest, it looks better than ever. Some things were changed from my original ideas, while most things stayed the same. So, I'm glad this story finally got its ending. :)

Now, I'm going to start the last two prequels for this series. The prequels, as they continue, tell a larger part of the story. These prequels should explain things more clearly, before we reach Book III of this series. Also, we get to learn about Hakim and Gwen's pasts. I'm looking forward to that. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
